¡El qué se enamora pierde!
by Nasuguro
Summary: Gakupo y Luka (claro que no se llaman así) se odian a muerte, todos en la escuela lo saben. Pelean constantemente, se insultan mutuamente y no pueden siquiera verse. Antes de que se maten, una amiga decide intervenir. Les propondrá una idea que ambos desearan jamás haber aceptado y que aún así estaran felices de llevar a cabo, pero ¿qué sucede cuando decides desafiar tu corazón?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni ningún nombre de este "grupo de cantantes" me pertenece, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro y sólo ha sido escrita con fines de divertir al que la leea.  
><strong>

PV: Luka.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al tercer piso del hotel

-Mierda, puede que me reconozcan….¡Dame tu gorra!-me dijo

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Consigue tu propia gorra!- le respondí aferrándome a ella.

-¡No seas envidiosa!- me espetó. Se oyó cómo el elevador se acercaba más a su parada. En un momento de distracción me la arrebató.

-¡Oye! ¡Ahora yo estoy desprotegida!-le reclamé.

-¡Rayos! ¡Tienes razón!-me contestó.-Ven- me dijo y me jaló hasta el rincón del elevador, quedando yo atrapada entre la pared y él-Perdóname por esto, Luka- me dijo.

-¿Kamui? ¿De qué…..?- y antes de que pudiera completar mi frase se abrió la puerta del elevador, él se apretujo contra mí y posó sus labios en los míos. Quise replicar, pero me estaba quedando sin aliento.-¡Idiota! ¡no me hagas esto de nuevo!-pensé.

Transcurrió un largo momento en el que pensé me iba a morir por asfixia. El elevador llegó al cuarto piso y las personas que habían entrado salieron primero, comentando entre risas lo que nos habían visto hacer.

Salimos del elevador y avanzamos unos cuantos pasos hacia la derecha. Lo jalé de la manga de la sudadera roja que llevaba.

-Tú….-comencé- para ti….ese beso no significó nada ¿cierto?- bajé la vista a la espera de su respuesta. Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-No, absolutamente nada ¿No me digas que para ti sí?- Su respuesta fue directa y algo cruel. Disimuladamente me limpié la lágrima.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Para nada!- le dije mientras me adelantaba unos pasos. Me voltee a verlo y le dije con una amplia y fingida sonrisa- ¡Sólo quería estar segura de que tú no te habías enamorado de mí!

Se impactó un poco por mi actitud.

-Siempre supe que tenías una alma malvada- siguió caminando, cuando llegó a mi lado lo miré y le dije

-¡Por supuesto! ¡En mi vida pasada fui una bruja!

Y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a donde se hospedaban nuestros compañeros.

A decir verdad Kamui no me cayó bien la primera vez que lo conocí. Aún lo recuerdo muy bien. Fue en la primavera del año pasado.

-Esta es su nueva compañera Xxxx Xxxxxxxx-san (omitiré todos los nombres para propósito de esta historia) ¡Por favor sean todos amables con ella!- anunció el profesor. Los rumores no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Es igualita a Megurine Luka-san!- chilló una chica del fondo.

-¡No, puede ser! ¿Has visto sus tetas? ¡Son enormes!- me fije muy bien quién lo había dicho, para no hablarle en lo más mínimo. Sí, soy una mujer rencorosa.

-¡Ahora el grupo está completo!- se alegró una muchacha de largas coletas peliaquas.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es idéntica a Hatsune Miku!- pensé. Miré alrededor y me dí cuenta de que había un Len y una Rin.

-Silencio todos - pidió el profesor- Xxxxxxx-san, por favor siéntese en el asiento de en medio.

Yo asentí y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Sorprendida, me voltee a ver, y ahí estaba, con toda su presuntuosa presencia, el chico parecido a Kamui Gakupo. Tenía el pelo visiblemente más corto, perforaciones en una oreja, la playera y la chaqueta de la escuela abierta y por debajo de estas una camisa de color azul.

-Ah, Xxxxxx-kun, por fin llega. Por favor tomé asiento.- le dijo el profesor. Él hizo un gesto de desprecio ¿Si no quería estudiar a qué venía a la escuela? Antes de que el pasara yo me apresuré a sentarme dónde se me había indicado. Se veía que era un engreído y no quería tener nada que ver con él. Durante el transcurso del primer bloqué de clases no pude quitarle la mirada de encima. Mi padre solía decir que hay que estar bien informado sobre el enemigo para saber actuar.

-¿Te gusta Gakupo-nii?- me preguntó una voz a mi lado. Sorprendida me giré a ver de quién se trataba. Era la chica tan parecida a Rin. Negué con la cabeza.

-Me parece un engreído egocéntrico que la hace de chico malo- le contesté. Ella se río.

-Me caes bien. Soy Xxx Xxxx, pero llámame Rin ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a Megurine Luka?-me dijo, tratando de hacerme la plática.

-Sí. Hubo varías veces en las que me confundieron con ella- contesté.

-¿Te interesaría unirte al club de música?- me preguntó

-Eh…la verdad es que no sé cantar- mentí- no sé en qué podría ayudar. Pero me gustaría ver en qué consiste.

-Perfecto- me dijo e hizo señas a sus amigos para que se acercaran. Vinieron a mi encuentro los clones de Len y Miku.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Xxx Xxxx. Hermano de Rin. Llámame Len- me dio la mano.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Xxxxxx Xxxxxxxx. Pero puedes llamarme Miku ¡Seamos amigas!- Miku era muy alegre y en seguida me cayó bien.

-Cómo ya habrán escuchado del profesor me llamo Xxxx Xxxxxxxx, pero en vista de que a todos les dicen por el nombre del vocaloid al que se parecen…¡pueden llamarme Luka!- les dije sonriendo amablemente.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora si tenemos a una Luka-san en el grupo!- dijeron a coro.

-Entonces tienes que venir a comer con nosotros.- me indicó Miku- Yo no me creo que no sepas cantar- me guiñó un ojo.

-Ehh…claro- empecé a decir, en eso sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de descanso-…..si no tienen inconveniente ¿qué tal si vamos ahora?- sugerí.

-¡Hey! ¡Tenemos una temeraria aventurera!- bromeó Len.

-Vamos, pues- finalizó Rin. Tomé mi bento. Miku me agarró se la mano y salimos del salón dispuestos a comer. Para mi sorpresa me llevaron a la azotea- ¿No amas la calma y frescura que se siente aquí arriba?- me preguntó mi nueva amiga peliaqua. Le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza. A pesar de que hacía bastante sol corría una ráfaga de viento frío.

Lo que restó de las clases ocurrió tranquilamente. Seguía mirando al presumido de "Gakupo", en mitad de una clase me descubrió, me lanzó una mirada que interprete cómo que quería matarme y me mandó una nota que decía:

"¿Qué tanto me ves? ¿Acaso te parezco guapo? Porque yo no salgo con nenitas"

¡Me enoje demasiado! Cuando la clase había finalizado, y antes de que llegara el profesor de la siguiente, me levanté haciendo el mayor ruido posible, arrugue el papel que me había mandado ¡y se lo lancé directo a la cabeza! Con tanta suerte que le di y todos estaban mirando. Me volví a sentar e ignore los reproches que me lanzaban las fans de ese idiota.

* * *

><p>PV: Gakupo.<p>

Era un día soleado. Luka y yo nos habíamos retrasado en llegar al hotel porque tuvimos que quedarnos a ayudar en la escuela. Iba pensando en todo lo que quería hacer en nuestras vacaciones cuando me di cuenta de algo: no llevaba nada para pasar desapercibido. Si alguien me reconocía podía darme por muerto.

-Mierda, puede que me reconozcan….¡Dame tu gorra!-le dije

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Consigue tu propia gorra!- me espetó.

-¡No seas envidiosa!- le contesté. Se distrajo y aproveche para robársela.

-¡Oye! ¡Ahora yo estoy desprotegida!- me reclamo.

-Rayos, tienes razón.- le contesté. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea- Ven-le dije y la jalé hasta el rincón del elevador- Perdóname por esto, Luka.

-¿Kamui? ¿De qué…..?-empezó a decir, pero no la deje terminar y le besé. Descaradamente y sin permiso, como había hecho en otra ocasión.

El minuto que pasó creí era el más largo de mi vida. Temí por Luka, que se empezaba a ahogar. Las muchachas que habían entrado, tres en total, se notaban bastante incómodas con nuestro acto. Al fin, llegamos al cuarto piso. Ellas bajaron y nosotros esperamos unos segundos para bajar también.

Empezamos a avanzar hacia la derecha. Sentí un tirón a la manga de mi sudadera y vi que era Luka.

-Tú….-empezó a decirme- para ti….ese beso no significó nada ¿cierto?- bajó la mirada.

Me sorprendí un poco con su pregunta. Después de pensarlo un poco le contesté:

-No, absolutamente nada ¿No me digas que para ti sí?- formulé deseando que la tierra me tragase para no tener que lastimarla. Creí ver una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Para nada!- me dijo adelantándose unos pasos. Volteo a verme y me dijo con una gran sonrisa- ¡Sólo quería estar segura de que tú no te habías enamorado de mí!

Me sorprendí con su acción ¿desde cuándo era?

-Siempre supe que tenías una alma malvada-le dije y seguí caminando

-¡Por supuesto! ¡En mi vida pasada fui una bruja!-me contestó. Y seguimos caminando, buscando la suite grupal que había reservado.

Conocí a Luka hace más de un año, cuando llegó a la escuela. Claro, que su nombre verdadero no era ese, pero usábamos ese apodo con ella. Y con razón, se parecía tanto a la famosa cantante. En realidad, todos los del club de música nos parecíamos a los vocaloids. Éramos mayormente conocidos como "los clones". Claro está, yo me parecía a Gakupo Kamui. Mi pelo tenía un tono parecido, aunque yo lo traía a la altura de los hombros siempre recogido en una pequeña coleta.

Recuerdo muy bien el día de su llegada. Esa vez yo llegué tarde porque me quedé dormido, debido a que la noche anterior me desvele haciendo tarea….Sí, sé que doy la impresión de ser un vándalo, pero si quiero sostener a mi familia debo estudiar. A decir verdad finjo se mala persona para evitar que se acerquen a mí.

Cuando entré al salón el profesor me recibió amablemente. Le contesté con un gesto grosero, pero no se molestó, era imposible hacer enojar a ese maestro. Ella estaba ahí, parada justo en frente de la clase. Se apresuró a pasar a sentarse. Me di cuenta de que no le caí bien.

Durante el primer bloque de clases sentía una mirada que deseaba mi muerte, pero no fue hasta del receso que descubrí que era ella. Así que le mande una nota, para mí era una broma. La clase de historia acabó. El profesor se fue. Se oyo un ruido de una silla moverse.

-¿Pero qué tipo de persona se levanta así? ¿acaso quiere llamar la atención?-pensé. Y estaba a punto de voltearme a ver quién era el que se había levantado ¡justo en ese momento una bola de papel me golpeó! ¡Esa chica! Después de humillarme se volvió a sentar tranquilamente y fingió que nada sucedió. Levanté el papel arrugado y leí su contestación:

"¡Por supuesto que no sales con nenitas! ¡si a leguas se nota que eres gay!"

Desde ese día nos llevamos a muerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

PV: Luka

Llevaba una semana asistiendo a aquella extraña escuela, dónde descubrí que el grupo de música lo conformaban no sólo los vocaloids más conocidos….si no también los fan-mades, los utauloids y los maidloids[*]

Y aunque se llamara el club de música….hacíamos de todo menos lo relacionado con canciones y notas. Todos los días Meiko-san (la presidenta del club) nos ponía diferentes actividades. Recuerdo que un día tuvimos que fingir ser otro vocaloid…¡a mí me toco hacerla de Haku-san! Ese día fue especialmente divertido.

-No lo entiendo, en esta escuela existen todos los "clones" de los vocaloids….¿pero cómo es que logran eso? ¿No desafía la lógica?- le comenté un día a Miku-chan

-Ara ¿no te has enterado?- me contestó, logrando confundirme más- ¡Meiko-san en la hija del director! ¡Ofrece una beca completa a todos los que se parezcan a los idols!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?- grité sin querer. Después de reflexionar un poco lo entendí. Ciertamente en esa escuela no se repetía ningún vocaloid…era un colegio privado y de calidad, tenía mucho sentido ofrecer una beca para atraer personas. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando entró el profesor de la siguiente clase. Repartió el ensayo que había recogido un día antes….algo sobre la teoría de la evolución según Darwin…la verdad no lo recuerdo.

-Bien chicas y chicos, he de decir que estoy impresionado- dijo en voz alta- a pesar de que todos me entregaron excelentes trabajos, es mi responsabilidad felicitar a Xxxx-san- me incitó a que me levantara, así que lo hice- y a Xxxxxx-kun- el idiota de Gakupo se levantó- por sus ensayos. Hicieron más de lo que pedí y me entregaron 20 páginas cada uno. Por favor denles un aplauso.

Y los demás lo obedecieron. No me hubiera molestado tanto si no fuera por que compartía crédito con el delincuente ese….¡Era tan irritante! Desde el día en que llegué no pudimos dejar de pelear, hasta que llegamos al punto de demostrar quién era el mejor en todos los aspectos. Cuando mis compañeros terminaron de aplaudir me volví a sentar decidida a olvidar que ese tipo también había hecho un buen trabajo…pero el gusto no me duró tanto. Como se le había hecho costumbre, cada vez que hacía algo mejor que yo me mandaba una nota alardeando de sus "talentos y cualidades artísticas y atléticas" yo generalmente no respondía y me limitaba a hacerle un gesto muy, pero que muy grosero. Pero ese día estaba especialmente de mal humor. Su nota decía:

"No te confíes tanto preciosa jajajaja si, como no, ni en tus sueños, mira que para el profesor cualquier trabajo de más de 10 páginas es digno de admiración. Seguramente el tuyo es una porquería Jajaja

Nos vemos esta tarde en el club de música para el concurso de esta vez….¡espero no rompas nada"

Muy enojada, y con ganas de desquitarme le contesté:

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres declarar tu amor a Shinomiya-kun? No te preocupes Gakupo-kun, ¡te ayudaré en todo lo posible! ¡El amor GAY no tiene límites! ¡Sólo espero al día siguiente no te vengas quejando de que te duele el trasero!

PD: Tienes que ver la cara de tu amado cuando le entregue una nota contándole tu amor"

Al final dibuje una personita riendo cruelmente. Escribí una falsa nota para Shinomiya-kun, imitando la horrible caligrafía del maldito pelimorado. Después de la clase de historia teníamos estudio libre, así que aproveché. Primero le envíe la nota al cretino de Gakupo. La leyó y volteó a verme confundido, le enseñé la nota destinada para Shinomiya-kun, la pasé y aprovechando que todavía me miraba incrédulo le dije en un susurro, lo suficientemente lento para que me leyera los labios: "Espero te vaya bien en el amor, Gakupo-kun".

Volteó a ver a Shinomiya-kun, que leía la nota. Shinomiya-kun se había puesto pálido y miraba a Gakupo con expresión de horror. No conforme yo con esto, me levanté haciendo mucho ruido, me acerqué a Shinomiya-kun, le arrebaté la nota y después de fingirla haberla leído grité:

-¡NO PUEDES RENDIRTE AHORA GAKUPO-KUN! ¡SI NO TE LE DECLARAS A SHINOMIYA-KUN EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SABES LO QUE PUEDA PASAR DESPUÉS!

Toda la atención se centró en ese par. Gakupo me miraba con expresión de odio. Me reí para mis adentros.

-Esto pasa cuando te metes con una mujer criada por un rockero- susurré. Volví a sentarme y disfrute el espectáculo de mal entendidos que había causado.

Por la tarde todavía seguían los comentarios de que Gakupo era gay. Había rumores muy creativos, uno decía que él y Shinomiya-kun eran amantes y habían tenido una pelea; otro decía que Gakupo ya se había confesado dos veces y Shinomiya-kun lo había rechazado. Sorprendentemente yo no tenía nada que ver en los rumores. Con tanto cuchicheo y tanto rumor la mayoría había olvidado quién era la causante de aquél lío. Por supuesto, a mis amigos no podía ocultarles lo orgullosa que estaba de aquella gran hazaña.

-¡Eres increíble, Luka-san!- se descojonaba Rin- ¡Aún no puedo creer lo que le hiciste!

-Bueno, después de todo él empezó- le conteste riéndome.

-Luka-san, eres la única que ha sido capaz de meterse con Gakupo-kun- me dijo Len entre risas.- ¡Ciertamente eres una temeraria!

Los gemelos estaban fascinados con lo que hice, pero parecía que Miku no lo aceptaba del todo.

-¿Qué pasa, Miku-chan? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste de la broma?- le pregunté.

-No es eso, ¡fue muy divertido!- me contestó dulcemente- Es sólo que estaba pensando…Gakupo-nii ha estado viniendo más seguido al club desde que tú llegaste, Luka-chan, y me preguntaba si dejaría de venir gracias a su tonto orgullo….

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio.

-Miku-chan…-empezó a decir Len

-No me digas que….-continúo Rin

-¿Te gusta ese pedante de Gakupo?- concluí yo.

-¡Claro que no!- nos espetó Miku- ¡Yo sólo tengo ojos para Mikuo-nii! ¡Sólo Mikuo-nii!

Mis amigos rubios y yo nos reímos.

-Claro que sí, Miku-chan- la abrace- eso lo sabemos todos ¡tan sólo era una broma!- me reí. Los gemelos hicieron lo mismo y al poco tiempo ya estábamos todos reconciliados.

-Ahora, será mejor que vayamos al club, porque si llegamos tarde Meiko-san seguro nos mata- nos dijo Len. Así que todos obedecimos. Gracias al cielo habían terminado las clases

Estaba yo muy divertida molestando al idiota con mis miradas de superioridad, cuándo decidió acercarse.

-Quiero arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes contigo- me dijo, y me sacó del salón. Me arrinconó en las escaleras, pero le temí. Hasta decidí divertirme un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Shinomiya-kun te rechazó?- le dije

-No exactamente. Resulta que no me he declarado apropiadamente- me contestó.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y es por eso que necesito que me ayudes a practicar.-No entendí a lo que se refería ¿practicar? ¿No debería preguntarle eso a algún gay? - ¿Me vas a ayudar?- Me preguntó. Seguí sin entender a que se refería. Mientras me debatía por llegar a alguna conclusión….¡ese maldito! ¡ese maldito! Me…me…me…¡me besó!

-P-p-p-p-p-pero ¿qué carajo te pasa?- le grité, empujándolo lo más fuerte que pude

-Te dije que necesitaba ayuda-se burló- ¿qué tal? No estuvo tan mal ¿o sí?- En ese momento me enojé demasiado. Lo pateé donde más le dolía. Él cayó al suelo doblegado por el sufrimiento.

-Lo lamentarás- le amenacé antes de salir corriendo. Empecé a llorar de coraje ¡me había robado mi primer beso!

Llegué al salón donde se reunía el club. Tomé mis cosas, excusándome porque me sentía mal y salí de la escuela.

* * *

><p>PV: Gakupo.<p>

Luka llevaba una semana en la escuela. Nuestras riñas generalmente eran discusiones por ver quién era el mejor, pero un día comenzó la verdadera guerra.

Ese día transcurrió normalmente. Como siempre, ella gritaba cada vez que algo la impresionaba o se enojaba. Recuerdo que exclamó: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?" justo antes de que entrara el profesor de historia.

-¿Pero qué tipo de persona es ella?- pensé- ¿Tanto le gusta llamar la atención?

El maestro empezó a repartir los ensayos que había recogido con anterioridad, cuando terminó nos dijo algo sobre que estaba muy impresionado por nuestros trabajos. Felicitó a Luka, la cual se levantó. También me nombró a mí, así que hice lo mismo. Todos nos aplaudieron. Yo sonreía, no sólo por saber que hice algo bien, si no por qué se me ocurrió una manera de fastidiar a la pelirosada. En cuánto me senté empecé a escribirle una nota.

"No te confíes tanto preciosa jajajaja si, como no, ni en tus sueños, mira que para el profesor cualquier trabajo de más de 10 páginas es digno de admiración. Seguramente el tuyo es una porquería Jajaja

Nos vemos esta tarde en el club de música para el concurso de esta vez….¡espero no rompas nada!"

Y se la envíe. Su cara fue épica cuando la leyó, se notaba que estaba muy cabreada. Yo disfrutaba de su sufrimiento y humillación, así que nunca me esperé que devolviera la broma.

Me envío una nota que decía:

""¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué quieres declarar tu amor a Shinomiya-kun? No te preocupes Gakupo-kun, ¡te ayudaré en todo lo posible! ¡El amor GAY no tiene límites! ¡Sólo espero al día siguiente no te vengas quejando de que te duele el trasero!

PD: Tienes que ver la cara de tu amado cuando le entregue una nota contándole tu amor"

Mi indignación fue enorme. Volteé a verla, confundido ¿qué tramaba?. Me enseño una nota, que después le envío a Shinomiya, un chico algo torpe. Él leyó la nota y me miró con horror. Volteé a ver a Luka de nuevo, ella me susurró "Espero te vaya bien en el amor, Gakupo-kun" ¡En ese mismo instante juré que la humillaría como no tenía idea!

Luka se levantó haciendo mucho ruido, se dirigió donde Shinomiya, le arrebató la nota y gritó

-¡NO PUEDES RENDIRTE AHORA GAKUPO-KUN! ¡SI NO TE LE DECLARAS A SHINOMIYA-KUN EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SABES LO QUE PUEDA PASAR DESPUÉS!

Se oyeron muchos "kyaas" de algunas chicas. Todos empezaron a mirarme raro.

Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón sin pensarlo demasiado. Fui a mí "escondite secreto" y me quedé ahí.

Durante el almuerzo Dell, uno de mis mejores amigos, vino a visitarme.

-Así que al final si eras gay- me dijo, burlándose de mí. Le lancé mi mochila.

-Cállate. Si vienes aquí Neru se molestará porque no estás con ella.

-Oh, vamos ¿ya no se puede bromear?- me regresó mi mochila y sentó a mi lado- Si estás preocupado por Neru, no lo hagas. Acabo de regalarle un celular con internet y lo más probable es que no me haga caso en varios días.

-Pues que noviecita te conseguiste- bromeé. A pesar de tener una obsesión con los celulares era buena persona. No existía alguien mejor para Dell.

-Seh.- se sonrojó un poco- Cambiando de tema….¿qué te traes con esa chica? No es normal que te lleves tan mal con alguien. ¿Será que de verdad eres gay?- hiso como que se alejaba.

-Jajajaja, si fuera gay ya hubiera abusado de ti- le dije lo más serio que pude. Nos quedamos callados unos momentos y estallamos en carcajadas.

-Jajajaja….pero, pero ya en serio- trataba de decir mi albino compañero. Tomó mucho aire. Todavía estuvo un buen rato tratando de dejar de reír, hasta que al fin lo logró.- Ya en serio, ¿qué con esa chava?

-Pss…nada en especial- me recosté. Dell me imitó- No sé porque pero nos llevamos mal desde el primer día. Poco a poco se hiso una costumbre estar al tanto de ella, no vaya a ser que me gaste una broma como la de hace poco.

-A parte de mí, ella es la única con la que te llevas pesado. Para mí que te gusta…

-Cállate-le tiré un leve golpe a la cara- No me gusta ¡a nadie podría gustarle alguien así! ¡Es tan molesta!- Dell se incorporó,

-Contigo es con la única con la que es así. Según mis informes suele ser dulce y tranquila.

-¿La has estado investigando? Uuuuh, más vale que Neru no se enteré….

-¡Ni te atrevas a decirle! ¡Ya sabes cómo es de celosa!

-Tranquilo, amigo. No le diré nada….mmm….pensándolo bien no le diré nada a cambio….

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó obviamente molesto por mi soborno.

-Quiero toda la información que seas capaz de reunir sobre la pelirosa. TODA.

-¿Por qué? ¿Si te gusta?

-¡Qué no! ¡Es para mí venganza!

-Ah…por lo del gay…deberías aclararlo públicamente. Hay rumores tan raros sobre ti y el tipo ese.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé.- tocaron para volver a clases- Mejor vete yendo, sino ¿quién me va a pasar los apuntes y las respuestas de los ejercicios?

-¡Interesado!- me gritó Dell antes de irse. Era un tipo agradable, pero algo fanfarrón. Siempre actuaba como el chico más "cool" de la escuela. Las mujeres se le acercaban mucho, lo que provocaba los celos de su novia….y generalmente terminaba en uno que otro golpe.

Aproveche para dormirme un buen rato. Desperté con el toqué que indicaba el termino de clases. Me desperecé tanto como pude. Espere todavía un poco más a que la escuela se vaciara, mientras menos gente hubiera, menos burlas y comentarios desagradables.

Cuando entré al salón del grupo de música las risas no se hicieron esperar. Me senté junto a Dell, Neru y Kaito. Luka reía alegremente y me dirigía miradas de autosuficiencia. Me cansé de que me mirara así, por lo que me acerqué a hablarle.

-Quiero arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes contigo-le dije. La jalé de un brazo y me la llevé fuera del salón.

La arrincone en las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Shinomiya-kun te rechazó?- se burló de mi.

-No exactamente. Resulta que no me he declarado apropiadamente- le seguí la corriente. Durante mis horas de sueño se me había ocurrido una gran forma de fastidiarla.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y es por eso que necesito que me ayudes a practicar.-Me miró claramente confundida, disfrutaría mi siguiente acción- ¿Me vas a ayudar?- ella seguía confusa, así que le mostré de lo que hablaba. Sí, la besé.

-P-p-p-p-p-pero ¿qué carajo te pasa?- me gritoneó apartándome.

-Te dije que necesitaba ayuda-me burlé- ¿qué tal? No estuvo tan mal ¿o sí?- ella me dio un puntapié en la zona baja. Caí de rodillas a causa del dolor.

-Lo lamentarás- me advirtió antes de salir corriendo.

-""Al menos pude quitarle un poco de dignidad""- traté de consolarme mientras esperaba no quedarme sin hijos.

*Para más información consultar ésta página: ./wiki/Vocaloid_Wikia dónde encontraran toda la información que existe sobre vocaloid….y la que no existe se la inventan :DD ok, no ._.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

PV: Luka

Al día siguiente le conté todo a Miku. No sabía ni que pensar ni qué hacer con respecto a ese….ese…ese…..b-b-b-b-b ¡beso!

-Luka-chan –me dijo ella muy seria.

-Umm… ¿si?- le contesté.

-¡No puedes! ¡No debes!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Miku-chan? No entiendo, ¿no debo qué?

-¡No debes perder!

-¿Qué? ¿perder?

-¡Sí! ¡Eso fue una declaración de guerra!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Sí! ¡Ha decidido declararte la guerra! ¡Tú debes vencer, Luka-chan! ¡No te dejes!

-¡Si Miku-chan! ¡yo definitivamente ganaré!

¡Así es! ¡Miku-chan tenía tanta razón! Terminamos de comer justo cuando tocaron para volver a clase, pues habíamos estado hablando durante el almuerzo. Rin y Len no habían asistido a la escuela porque se fueron a una cita…

Y no, no es que sea incesto. En realidad no eran hermanos, simplemente tenían un gran parecido. Sucedía igual con Miku y con Mikuo. En este colegio ninguno de los del club de música tenía familia en la escuela, a excepción de Meiko y su papá.

En el club también se veían parejas algo "extrañas"….bueno, así les decían; pero sólo por que los fanáticos de vocaloid no estaban acostumbrados a esas combinaciones. Estaban Neru y Dell, Gumi y Meito, Kaiko y Kiyoteru, Piko y Taito, Luki y Miki, Yuki y Gachapoid, Akaito y Gumiya, Nekomura y Haku, Teto y Kikaiko, etcétera, etcétera.

Bueno, volviendo al tema: Decidí seguir el consejo de mi amiga.

Todavía tenía que pensar como aceptar su declaración de guerra. ¿Con una broma como la anterior? O ¿una aún peor?. ¿Causar que se humille el solo? ¿Vaciar una cubeta de pegamento encima de él? ¿Tal vez una simple nota? ¿Anotarlo en el pizarrón? ¿Un cartel cayendo del cielo? ¿Pagarle a un circo para que le cuente? ¿Pedirle ayuda al club de football?

Todas parecían buenas ideas, sin embargo ninguna me convencía totalmente. Así que empecé a dibujar lo que me parecía bien. En menos de una hora me había gastado el cuaderno de matemáticas en bosquejos.

Al fin llegó la hora de ir al club. Recogí mis cosas y salí junto con Miku. No había visto al idiota en todo el día y no sé porque pero eso me puso de mal humor ¿cómo quería que pensara en humillarlo si no se aparecía?

Llegamos al salón designado para el club de música. Nos sentamos dónde siempre, justo en medio del salón, y esperamos a que los demás llegaran. Poco a poco se lleno el salón.

Era un lugar amplio e iluminado, más que las otras aulas. La puerta se hallaba en la esquina superior derecha. Justo al fondo del salón había una pequeña tarima y, encima de ésta, un micrófono, muchos instrumentos y un par de bocinas.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dijo Meiko entrando- ¿Hicieron sus tareas?

-¡Si!- gritaron todos.

-¡Pues pásenlas al frente!

-¡Si!-y todos pasaron sus dibujos acerca de los profesores que no les agradaban.

-¡Recuerden que nadie debe enterarse de esto!- grito Meiko.

-Pues no lo andes gritando- Kaito la abrazó por detrás- No es así, ¿chicos?

-¡Sí!- contestaron todos. Si había algo que me molestaba era la contestación automática ¡ni que fuéramos robots!

-¡Kaito! ¡ya te he dicho que no me abraces así!- dijo Meiko, apartándolo y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

-Uwaa, ¡pero Mei-chan!- hacía pucheros el peliazul.

-¡Toma un helado!- ella sacó un bote- ¡Mira! ¿Lo quieres?- se lo mostró. Kaito adoptó la cara de un perro que desea su hueso. En eso llegó el idiota de Gakupo.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! ¡Me quedé dormido!- dijo entrando.

-¡Ah, llegas justo a tiempo!- Meiko le lanzó el bote de helado, Gakupo apenas lo cachó. Kaito fue tras el bote, aventándose sobre el pelimorado y provocando una estruendosa caída.

Todos nos reímos. Para nosotros era normal ese tipo de actuaciones tontas.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos?- decía mi archirrival mientras se levantaba, aturdido.- ¿De nuevo con sus estúpidas actuaciones?

-No son actuaciones, son sucesos que de casualidad parecen preparados- le contestó la castaña, riéndose. Kaito comía alegremente su alimento favorito. El delincuente de pelo morado se limitó a sentarse en su lugar.

-Bueno, bueno ¿en qué íbamos?- continuó nuestra amante del sake.

-Estábamos por empezar el siguiente concurso- respondió Taito, desde el fondo del salón.

-Ah, sí. Bueno ¡pues empecemos! Secretario, ¿está todo listo?

-Eh, si Meiko-san. Todo listo, sólo hace falta encender los aparatos.-contestó Kiyoteru.

-Pues enciéndanlos.-ahora se dirigió a todos los que no sabíamos de qué se trataba el evento- Chicos, chicas y…y combinación de ambos…ehem. Para el siguiente concurso es necesario se coloquen los trajes plásticos que están en el gimnasio.- Nos miramos confundidos.

-Esta vez sí que será en grande-me susurró Miku.-¡Debes ganar, Luka-chan!

-¡Sí!- le contesté.

Acto seguido nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Dentro estaba todo plastificado. En una esquina, colgados de un perchero, estaban al menos 100 trajes de plástico. Nos acercamos y empezamos a elegir un atuendo. Había de varios colores: rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, morado, rosa, naranja, café, plateado, dorado, negro, blanco, transparente; en todas las tonalidades posibles.

Miku eligió uno verde aqua, que combinaba a la perfección con su tono de cabello. Miré alrededor y todos mis compañeros elegían el traje de su color de pelo. Me apresuré y agarré uno rosa. La ventaja de los trajes es que eran ajustables a varias tallas.

Cuando todos estábamos "vestidos", repartieron gafas protectoras y gorras. Todo de plástico.

-Disculpa Meiko-san, pero ¿para qué hacemos todo esto? ¿Vamos a pintar o algo?- preguntó dulcemente Juon Kiku.

-No, Kiku-chan, no vamos a pintar- contestó la castaña- ¡Vamos a pelear! ¡Kiyoteru, trae las armas!

Al poco rato apareció nuestro compañero, traía una caja llena de pistolas de juguete. Nos repartió una a cada uno de los integrantes.

-¿Será una pelea…de…de pintura?- preguntó Neru.

-No, algo mucho mejor- contestó Meiko. De nuevo, nos miramos confundidos ¿si no era una pelea de pintura entonces qué? ¿Pelea con agua? ¿De pegamento? ¿De aserrín? ¿Desechos tóxicos? Seguía pensando en elementos para hacer una guerra, pero en eso Meiko gritó- ¡PELEA DE COMIDA!

En seguida empezaron los disparos de albóndigas, espagueti, carne asada, huevo y refresco.

Por supuesto, aproveché para desquitarme con Gakupo. Al parecer mi arma disparaba una combinación de albóndigas con huevos. Me giré para ver dónde estaba, tardé un poco en encontrarlo, estaba luchando contra Dell. Apunté y disparé con tan mala puntería que le di sin querer a Piko.

-¡Lo siento!- le grité, pero no me escucho, así que me di media vuelta a seguir lanzando comida. Era bastante divertido. En varias ocasiones recibí golpes en lugares muy dolorosos, pero no me importó. Seguimos jugando al menos media hora más, hasta que se nos acabaron los suministros.

-Bueno, es hora de terminar la actividad y de anunciar a la ganadora: ¡Kai Yuki-chan! Que les dio a todos y cada uno de los integrantes del club ¡Felicidades!-anunció Meiko. Todos le aplaudimos.- Y bien, si alguien tiene la necesidad de lavarse, las duchas están en funcionamiento. Si desean pueden quedarse a ayudar o pueden irse. Eso es todo, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana- respondimos, y la mayoría de nosotros pasó a retirarse.

-Luka-chan ¿vas a lavarte?- me preguntó Miku, señalando mi cabello lleno de cosas. Resulta que se me cayó la gorra a mitad de la pelea.

-Sí-le contesté- Tú te vas con Mikuo-kun ¿verdad?- ella asintió. Me miro muy preocupada.-No te preocupes, puedo irme sola. No pasará nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, está bien.

-¡Muchas gracias, Luka-chan!- me abrazó. Entramos a los vestidores que estaban detrás del gimnasio. Nos quitamos los trajes, las gafas y ella se quitó la gorra, y lo dejamos todo en unas enormes cestas. Miku se despidió y yo me dirigí a las duchas, dispuesta a lavarme el cabello a consciencia.

Me tardé más de lo que pensé, pero al fin estaba libre de suciedad. Cuando salí era casi de noche, lo bueno es que el día siguiente era sábado, por lo que no tendría que preocuparme por las tareas. Antes de irme fui por mi mochila al salón del club de música. Y al entrar me llevé una sorpresa.

-Oh, ¿sigues aquí?- me preguntó Gakupo, que recogía sus cosas.

-No tonto, soy un fantasma y he venido por tu alma- le contesté. Agarré mi mochila y me dispuse a salir. Pero entonces recordé que me había declarado la guerra.-Acepto- le dije desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres un fantasma loco o qué carajo? ¿De qué me hablas?- me enoje con su respuesta.

-¡No te hagas el idiota! Ah, no, que ya lo eres- me acerqué a él y hablé antes de que me contestara- ¡Ayer me declaraste la guerra!- señalé mis labios. Entonces él pareció comprender. Se acercó a mí, hasta que nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¿Oh? Así que aceptas mi reto…bien, entonces no te importará que haga esto...-me sujetó por la cintura, me atrajo hacia sí y…¡me besó de nuevo! ¡Aggh! Quise abrir la boca para replicar y cometí un gran error. En el instante en que la abrí…..en ese instante Gakupo metió su lengua dentro de mi boca. Después de un largo e incómodo momento se separó de mí. Yo respiraba pesadamente.

-Bueno, con esto comienza la verdadera guerra- hizo una reverencia en son de burla, agarró sus cosas y se fue.

Yo me quedé bastante sorprendida.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS TE CREES?-alcancé a gritar.

* * *

><p>PV: Gakupo.<p>

Ese día llegué más temprano de lo normal. Había recibido un mensaje de texto de parte de Kaito, en el que me pedía ayuda urgentemente. Me dirigí al gimnasio y abrí la puerta.

-¿Hola? ¿Kaito? ¿Otra vez problemas con el helado?- pregunté entrando. Dentro estaban Meiko, Dell, Neru, Kaito, Mikuo y Piko.

-Bienvenido seas al mundo plastificado- bromeó Dell.- Bueno ¿y qué esperas? No seas vago y ven a tapizar.

-Perdón, me equivoqué de lugar- dije y me dispuse a darme la vuelta para salir corriendo.

-No, nada de eso.- dijo Meiko, mientras que Kaito y Piko me sujetaban, impidiéndome escapar- Tú te quedas a ayudar y punto final.

Contra ella no se puede hacer nada. Así que me quedé a plastificar el gimnasio. Cuando tocaron para volver a clases me dejaron solo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué debo quedarme yo?- me quejé antes de que se fueran.

-Porque tienes fama de delincuente- me respondió Neru sin levantar la vista de su smarth phone.

-Pero si tu novio tiene más pinta de delincuente que yo- contesté, irritado.

-Mira Gakupo, no empieces. A mí no me dejan fumar, a Neru le quitan el celular si la ven con él, Meiko no debe beber porque si no se queda en coma etílico, a Kaito le da diarrea cada 2 días por tanto helado y Mikuo sufre de falta de proteínas ya que sólo come puerros. Pero nadie se queja.- me dijo mi albino amigo- Así que si todos te mangoneamos tú no debes decir nada. Te traeré comida a la hora del almuerzo. En la bodega del gimnasio hay botellas de agua. Chao- y todos salieron, dejándome sin la oportunidad de decirles hasta de lo que se iban a morir.

Estuve todo el día pegando plásticos en ángulos casi imposibles. Varias veces me desesperé y me puse a romper todo…pero lo tuve que volver a hacer. ¡Joder! Sólo por que el verdadero Gakupo es un idiota del que abusan no significa que yo también tenga que serlo.

Dell volvió a la hora del almuerzo, como lo prometió. Pero el muy cab...cabezón sólo me entregó comida y se largó. Nada "Hey ¿cómo te va?" o "¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" ¡Ni tan siquiera un "Eh, que te falta ponerle plástico por allí"! ¡Nada de eso! Pero ya me las pagaría, cuando le cuente a su novia lo que hizo el verano pasado….

En fin. Comí y descansé un buen rato. Tres horas después ya todo estaba listo…hasta los trajes esos tan raros estaban colgados. Como me había levantado temprano y me habían obligado a trabajar: me dormí.

No fue lo mejor del mundo, he de decir. El piso del gimnasio huele a madera y es muy incómodo. Ni siquiera haciendo una cama de plástico fui capaz de conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

Soñé que iba por un pasillo de la escuela…todo estaba oscuro, pero de repente ví que de una de las puertas provenía una extraña luz rosada. Decidí asomarme y fue terrible. Dentro estaba Luka, devorando mis preciadas berenjenas, masticándolas como maniática y escupiéndolas. Sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos ¡mis adorados alimentos! ¡Empezaron a rogarme que los salvara! Entré apresuradamente al cuarto del demonio, que de pronto se volvió un campo llenó de flores…ella sonrió de manera angelical, sentí que me sonrojaba….Y aquí viene lo más raro: Luka se transformó en un elefante rosa de la mafia que deseaba la dominación mundial al lado de palitos de pan.

Me desperté sobresaltado ¿Qué carajo significaba eso?

-Ya no vuelvo a fumar de la barata- me dije en broma. Me levanté, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a donde se reunía el grupo de "música".

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! ¡Me quedé dormido!- grité entrando.

-¡Ah, llegas justo a tiempo!- contestó Meiko, y rápidamente me lanzó un objeto. Apenas logré atraparlo, algo chocó contra mí y nos caímos. -Pero ¿Qué rayos?- dije mientras trataba de levantarme, confundido por la caída.- ¿De nuevo con sus estúpidas actuaciones?

-No son actuaciones, son sucesos que de casualidad parecen preparados- Me contestó la tirana de pelo café. Le resté importancia, siempre era lo mismo con ese grupo de idiotas. Ellos continuaron con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos de nuevo al gimnasio.

-Maldición ¿otra vez en este putrefacto lugar?- me quejé.

Entramos y tuvimos que ponernos esos trajes tan raros. Agarré uno morado. Los demás empezaron a preguntar de que iba todo aquello…y bueno, yo tampoco lo sabía.

-¡PELEA DE COMIDA!-gritó Meiko. Empezaron los disparos, sujete bien mi arma y me dirigí a un rincón.

-¡Tomen esto! ¡espero les guste el…..¿¡SPAGETI!-grité. ¿Qué clase de munición era eso? ¿No me podían dar algo mejor? ¿Algo como albóndigas? Bueno, el chiste era desquitarse con los que me sobrexplotaron así que eso hice. Mis suministros se acabaron rápido, pero me estaba divirtiendo. Me puse a jugar con Dell, hasta que declararon que la actividad había terminado.

Ganó Kai Yuki, una chica bajita y muy infantil. Al parecer era algo así como una yandere [*] por que logró darnos a todos y cada uno.

-Pobre del que la tenga como su novia- reflexioné en voz baja, sintiendo lastima por Gachapoid.

Salimos a los vestidores para cambiarnos. Pero no tardaron en llamarme para que fuera a recoger el desperdicio de comida. Con todo lo que tiramos hubiéramos alimentado a una aldea en África. Tardamos más de lo que pensé, el batidero era horrible y asqueroso.

Subí de nuevo al salón a recoger mis cosas. En eso entró Luka, traía el pelo mojado. Seguramente había estado bañándose.

-Oh, ¿sigues aquí?- le pregunté, aunque era demasiado obvio.

-No tonto, soy un fantasma y he venido por tu alma- me contestó. Agarro sus cosas y se giró para irse.-Acepto- me dijo antes de salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres un fantasma loco o qué carajo? ¿De qué me hablas?- pregunté. No entendí a lo que se refería.

-¡No te hagas el idiota! Ah, no, que ya lo eres- me regaño. Se acerco un poco a mi- ¡Ayer me declaraste la guerra!- señalo sus labios. ¡Oh, así que eso era! Pero yo no le había declarado la guerra, lo hice por desquite….pero si era eso lo que ella pensaba….. Me acerque a ella, hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia.

-¿Oh? Así que aceptas mi reto…bien, entonces no te importará que haga esto...-La sujeté rápidamente por la cintura, la jalé y la besé de nuevo. Ella abrió la boca ¿por qué? Ni lo sé ni me interesa, yo tomé eso como una "invitación" así que restregué mi lengua contra la suya. Como me estaba quedando sin respiración, la solté.

-Bueno, con esto comienza la verdadera guerra- le dije, sin pensar mucho en lo que había hecho. Hice una reverencia, burlándome de ella. Y salí, Luka gritó algo, pero no la escuché. Meiko nos había visto y eso era un problema. Antes de decir nada agarré del brazo a la castaña y la arrastré hasta otro salón.

-Por favor olvida lo que viste- le pedí cuando llegamos.

-¿Así que la pareja no quiere que los demás se enteren de esto?- preguntó ella, molestándome.

-No somos una pareja. Esto es una guerra- contesté.

-Oh, una guerra – se sentó en una mesa-"El amor es una guerra"- citó el título de una canción- ¿No es así?

-Te equivocas- me empezaba a cansar de su actitud. ¿Cuándo le había dicho yo algo acerca de Kaito y ella? Nunca, no tenía porque meterse en mis asuntos. Me giré y abrí la puerta.-Como sea, no digas nada de esto.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.- se rió maléficamente. Eso no era nada bueno. Salí del salón y me fui a mi casa.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Estaba seguro que Meiko haría algo, que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Y efectivamente, así fue.

*Yandere: Personas [generalmente chicas] que van por la vida dando la impresión de ser los seres más dulces del universo, que no matarían ni a una mosca…..pero cuando tienen sus razones(generalmente amor no correspondido) se vuelven unas psicópatas asesinas.

**Gracias por leer (y por dejar reviews)**

**Pues…aquí estoy con un capítulo más….y un importante anuncio: para todos aquellos que leen mi obra prima "Un amor lleno de atún y berenjenas" lamento decir que no podré continuarla en (al menos) un par de meses.**

**No se preocupen, eso no quiere decir que la voy a dejar sin un final. Es sólo que quiero dedicar un poco más de tiempo a esta historia.**

**Una última cosa antes de irme: ¿Lo que escribo te parece gracioso?**

**Si es así, sé que vas a dejar un review o mínimo mandarme un mensaje privado…y si no…bueno, no importa. Lo importante es que por alguna extraña razón sigues mis historias.**

**Gracias por su comprensión, y no se desanimen. Prometo terminar todo lo que empiezo.**

** Con cariño, lukamui-300**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

POV: Luka

Llevábamos peleando un mes entero. Había días en los que las bromas eran de lo más bajo posible y otro en las que sólo eran juegos de niños.

Recuerdo una vez que cambie su uniforme por un vestido rosa de encajes, zapatos altos de tacón y un gran moño. Len me ayudó mucho en esto, pues yo no podía entrar a los vestidores de los chicos, así que mientras el idiota pelimorado se daba una ducha, mi rubio cómplice se deshizo de su ropa y la reemplazó por el disfraz. ¡El espectáculo fue tan memorable! ¡Ese día se sacaron muchísimas fotos! Por supuesto la diversión no duró tanto pues encontró su uniforme.

Otro día lo encontré dormido en el techo de la escuela. Aproveché y con un plumón a prueba de agua le pinte en su rostro varias frases tales como "Idiota", "Perdedor", "bacteria minúscula que la vida dejo crecer por error" y "si fueras x tu valor sería 0". También le pinte un bigote estilo Hitler, unos grandes bigotes de gato y una barba. Le hice un peinado bastante aniñado. Y, antes de que se despertara, saqué varias fotos y vídeos que poco tiempo después subí a internet. Cuando el despertó no sabía lo que había pasado. Supongo que en seguida dedujo que yo fui la culpable, pero esa vez no me reclamó nada.

Los días que no tenía inspiración para juegos pesados, simplemente le dejaba un alfiler en su mochila, para que al meter la mano se picara….y era divertido ver sus reacciones. Cada día cambiaba el alfiler de lugar, de manera que Gakupo no pudiera predecir donde lo había dejado.

Si, era muy cruel, pero él se lo había buscado.

En el colegio la educación era muy estricta, por eso teníamos sumo cuidado de no causar problemas durante las horas de clase pues seguramente terminaría en algún reporte/llamado de atención. Y aunque éramos excelentes estudiantes, preferíamos no arriesgarnos.

No mentiré, fue una época muy feliz (aunque nos hiciéramos todo tipo de cosas). El instituto siempre estaba alegre con nuestras ocurrencias y el club de música se encargaba de mantener esa racha de felicidad organizando concursos o eventos. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que viví ahí.

Un día Meiko nos citó a Kaito, Dell, Neru, Miku, Rin, Len, al idiota y a mí al auditorio. Era un lugar amplio, bien iluminado y del tamaño de diez canchas de basquetbol. Ahí generalmente se daban anuncios acerca de la escuela o conferencias. Nunca había entrado y por eso observé detalladamente todo lo que había: Las entradas estaban en la parte trasera del lugar, justo al fondo había un escenario y todo lo demás estaba ocupado por butacas tipo cine.

-Siéntense, hasta el frente- nos indico nuestra castaña compañera desde el escenario. Y así lo hicimos. Cuando todos estuvimos sentados y en silencio comenzó a hablar- Los he llamado aquí porque tienen una importante misión que cumplir, mis ángeles ¿harán lo que Charlie les pida?- la miramos sin entender- ¡Oh, eso era una broma!...pero ya en serio: tenemos un importante asunto que discutir.

-¿Se trata del próximo concurso?- preguntó Neru sin levantar la vista de su celular. Con una mano sostenía el aparato y con la otra rodeaba el brazo de su novio.

-No, no es nada de eso- contestó Meiko.

-¿Helado?- preguntó ilusionado Kaito.

-No-contestó ella.

-¡Dominación mundial!- anunciaron los gemelos.

-Claro, con el Sr. Puerro al poder- dijo Miku, secundándolos.

-¡Y muchos helados!- gritó el peliazul

-Aparatos dominadores de mente- comentó Neru, refiriéndose (creo yo) a los celulares.

-Cigarros-dijo secamente Dell.

Y en menos de dos minutos ya habían tramado un plan para invadir Rusia con puerros, bananas y naranjas montados sobre escobas con formas de cigarros que lanzaban un rayo, ya que adentro tenían un aparato dominador de mentes y que también fabricaba helados….la verdad no entendí nada de ello, pero eso dijeron.

En lo que la castaña trataba de calmarlos yo me quedé en absoluto silencio, admirando la escena. Gakupo hacía igual.

Tardó un buen rato en hacer que se callarán, rato en el cual casi me quedo dormida.

-Por eso les digo que no consuman drogas- nos dijo. Le miramos sin entender- ¡Ah, qué es una broma! ¿Es que hoy amanecieron sin sentido del humor?- suspiró- Bueno, los llamé para algo muy importante. Como todos saben Luka-san y Gakupo-kun están librando una….una especie de guerra.

Sin embargo creo que podemos….¿cómo decirlo?...mejorarlo. Se me ocurre algo que seguramente será espectacular….-hubo un incómodo momento de silencio- Les propongo algo mejor: una apuesta.

-¿Cómo que una apuesta? ¿Y por qué nos citaste a todos aquí?- preguntó dulcemente Rin-chan, después me dedico una de sus múltiples sonrisas, haciéndome saber que estaría a mi lado fuera lo que fuera. Me sentí agradecida por tener tan buena amiga….no, más que eso, por tener tan buena MEJOR amiga.

-Calma, no comas ansias.- contestó la castaña. Y prosiguió con su explicación- La apuesta es sencilla. Se trata de lograr que el otro se rinda o se desespere. Cité a todos por que es importante que hagan la función de testigos, vigilando que sus amigos se comporten normalmente, que no hagan trampas.

-¿Y qué tanto dinero se apuesta?- preguntó Dell.

-No se va a apostar dinero-contestó Meiko.

-¿Propiedades?- insistió el chico de pelo gris.

-No. Somos menores de edad, no poseemos nada.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo tendrá que cumplir el perdedor?- siguió preguntando.

-No se va a castigar a nadie

-¿Lo podemos grabar?

-Que no se va a castigar a nadie

-¿Entonces eso es….

-¡Ay ya cállate, cállate, cállate que me desespeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeras!- interrumpió Gakupo

-Es que no me tienes paciencia…-contestó Dell, volviéndose de repente sumiso.

Entonces Neru se paró y les dio un buen golpe en la cabeza a ambos. Se volvió a sentar y dijo:

-¡No les doy otro nada más porque el maltrato animal está prohibido!

Estaba segura de que habían hecho una parodia de aquél famoso programa de los años 70´s. Me dio mucha gracia su actuación, así que me eche a reír.

-Bueno, si la guajolote ya terminó de reír, ¿podemos continuar?- dijo el pelimorado, refiriéndose a mí.

-Cómo que "guajolote"?- exclamé, indignada.

-Sí, guajolote. ¿Nunca has escuchado tu risa? ¡Suenas igualito!- me contestó burlándose.

-¡Ni que tú te rieras tan lindo! ¡Pareces un enano con problemas de estreñimiento!

-Qué?- obviamente se enojó

-Si no se detienen ahora van a terminar en golpes- interrumpió Len.- Rin y yo tenemos una cita después de esto ¿nos podríamos apurar?

-¡Len!- reclamó mi rubia amiga, roja hasta las orejas.

-Sí, claro. Continuemos.- dijo Miku, obviamente aburrida.

-Está bien, ¿en qué iba?- siguió Meiko- Ah, ya me acordé, estaba a punto de explicarles de que trataba la apuesta.

-Sí, sí, apúrate- dijimos todos a coro.

-Mientras más me apuren más me tardo- nos contestó ella en un tono que denotaba lo molesta que estaba. Se dirigió a una pizarra que estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca, no me había dado cuenta del objeto hasta que la castaña hizo énfasis en él. Haciendo un rápido movimiento la descubrió para dejar ver lo que estaba escrito.

Sobre esa pizarra color verde, con gis de color blanco estaban escritas palabras que detonaban problemas y sufrimiento:

"Apuesta: ¡El qué se enamora pierde!"

-¿De qué va todo esto?- pregunté, después de un gran momento de silencio. Todos tenían expresiones serias en sus rostros, por lo que me di cuenta de que era algo sumamente importante, algo que no se podía tomar a la ligera.

-Les explicaré.- contestó Meiko y se sentó enfrente de nosotros, cruzó la pierna y pareció pensar un poco lo que iba a decir- Creo que el título de la apuesta les da una idea de lo que vamos a hacer…pero…bueno, veamos. Básicamente Luka-san y Gakupo-kun competirán por ganarse el corazón del otro.

Cité a todos sus amigos por qué ellos tienen una importante función: se encargarán de estar al tanto de que no actúen como normalmente no lo haría(ya se los había dicho anteriormente), pues siguiendo las reglas básicas del amor cuando una persona hace que otra se interese en ella debe hacerlo honestamente.

En caso de aceptar, a partir de ahora empezaremos a reunirnos más, a salir más. Siempre estando al tanto de su avance…..Quiero que entiendan que para ninguno será fácil. Si Gakupo-kun o Luka-san se enamoran y su amor no es correspondido, sufrirán mucho, hasta el punto en que se desesperen y se rindan. ¿Lo entienden? ¿Entienden que pueden salir lastimados?- nos miró al pelimorado y a mí.-No los obligaré a contestarme en seguida, pueden salir a pensarlo.

Ni él ni yo nos movimos. Estaba francamente trastornada con ello ¿qué esperaba Meiko de todo este macabro acto? Pasaron algunos instantes antes de que decidiera levantarme de mi lugar e ir a los jardines. Nadie dijo nada ni hizo nada. Antes de salir del auditorio oí que Gakupo se levantaba.

Seguí caminando, hasta llegar a mi lugar favorito. En los jardines había una zona llena de hermosas rosas blancas. Me recosté justo en medio y admiré el cielo, que se teñía de un color rojizo.

-¿Así que enamorarse, eh?- me dije en un susurro- Sinceramente ¿qué consecuencias podría traer?- no me lo imaginaba -¿estar enamorada? Yo nunca he tenido tales sentimientos, así que no puedo decidir ampliamente acerca de lo riesgoso del asunto. ¿Qué tanto duele? ¿Qué tanto pesa? ¿Qué tanto ilusiona?-cerré los ojos y seguí divagando.

Al poco rato oí que alguien se acercaba por entre los arbustos, así que me incorporé para ver quién era. Una cabellera ondeando al viento, unos ojos azules con fría expresión y una burlona sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te has decidido ya, princesa?- se sentó a mi lado, mi corazón dio un fuerte latido.

-"Seguramente me asustó su movimiento"-pensé, dándole menor importancia a la reacción de mi cuerpo- Esto no es algo que se decida de manera tan sencilla- contesté, fingiendo serenidad- De cualquier manera, ¿qué quieres? ¿Para qué vienes a molestarme, Gakupo-kun?

-Princesa, no te enojes jajajaja- me contestó riéndose sarcásticamente- Vine a ver si ya te has decidido.

-Por favor para de llamarme "princesa", los idiotas no tienen derecho a llamarme así- contesté- Y no, no lo he hecho, pero ese no es tu problema.

-Uuuuy, alguien está de mal humor hoy- se recostó- ….pues mira que si es mi problema.

-No me digas- respondí con un tono de ironía.

-Si te digo-me dijo con el mismo tono.

-Tonto

-Bruja

-Idiota

-Ignorante

-Delincuente

-Fea

-Cabeza hueca

-Cabeza hueca

-Copión- le dije y le pegue en el brazo, podíamos seguir insultándonos todo el resto del día en caso de ser necesario.

-Como sea- se levantó- ¿Has tomado ya tu decisión?- volvió a preguntar.

-¿No te dije que no?

-Sólo los idiotas responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Sólo los tontos responden algo que está fuera de lugar…No he tomado mi decisión ¿es que tú ya?

-Sí, por eso te he preguntado. No pienso perder contra alguien como tú. Estoy seguro que terminarás suplicándome de rodillas que te ame, pero no lo haré.

-¡Estúpido egocéntrico!- le grité- ¡No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda amar a alguien como tú! ¡Quédate calvo y sin amor!-desee desde lo profundo de mi corazón.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Nadie podría querer a tan horrible persona!- contestó mientras se iba- ¡Pero eso sólo se resolverá si aceptas!- se encontraba a varios metros de mí, por lo que me costó oír lo que decía.

Me enojo mucho su actitud. Me levanté en seguida y salí corriendo en dirección al gimnasio, quería ser la primera en anunciar que aceptaba la apuesta. A los pocos segundos había rebasado al pelimorado. Entré estruendosamente en el gimnasio.

-¡Sí!- grité lo más fuerte que pude- ¡por supuesto que acepto, le demostraré a ese idiota de lo que estoy hecha! ¡Recordará que jamás debe meterse con la hija de un rockero!

Y efectivamente, así fue, tiempo después ocurrió algo que le demostró lo que no debía hacer conmigo. Pero en ese entonces no podía adivinar lo macabras y retorcidas que se volverían las cosas, llevándome por un camino de tormentosos arrepentimientos.

* * *

><p>POV: Gakupo<p>

Habían pasado más o menos cuatro semanas desde entonces. Después de ese beso no habíamos tenido ningún otro acercamiento de ese tipo. Al contrario, nos alejábamos todo lo que podíamos y sólo nos limitábamos a hacernos "bromas".

Debo admitir que sus ideas eran muy originales en comparación de las mías. Y como mis experiencias son algo traumantes no hablaré de ello, sino que hablaré de lo que yo le hacía a la pelirosada.

En algún momento de esta "guerra" tomé por costumbre dejarle carteles o notas pegadas en su pupitre, así que llegaba muy temprano para dejarlas ahí. Algunas de estas notas eran: "Feliz día de los animales, espero recibas muchos abrazos", "Pensar no duele, ¿por qué no lo intentas?", "Seguramente tienes algo hermoso….aunque sea una prima lejana ¿no?", "¿Cuándo te tomas una fotografía la cámara se rompe?" y la que más me divirtió escribir: "Te amo….te amo…. ¿Te ha mordido un perro?" ¡Ojala tuviera una foto de ese momento! ¡Puso una mueca tan memorable! Al principio no lo entendió en absoluto, después pareció que lo leía y cuando lo pronunció en voz baja le dio un ataque de rabia (enojo), por lo que llegué a pensar que si la había mordido un perro.

Un día, mientras almorzaba, se me ocurrió reemplazar su atún por mis berenjenas. Así que al día siguiente abrí sin permiso su casillero, vacié su preciado alimento en un recipiente y lo reemplacé por mis berenjenas. Cuando llegó la hora de comer subió con sus amigos al techo, donde yo estaba escondido para poder ver mejor su reacción, entonces abrió el recipiente y casi le da un paro cardíaco. Pero después de quedarse pensativa decidió comérselas, yo hice hize lo mismo con el atún. Tenía un sabor agradable sin embargo jamás lo comería a diario.

Unas cuantas empecé a sentirme mal. Me sentí mareado y tenía mucho dolor en todo cuerpo, por lo que me desmayé.

Me desperté en el hospital, a mi lado estaban Dell y Neru

-¿Qué pasó?-dije intentando incorporándome. Ellos se dieron la vuelta y se pusieron a temblar. Temí que sucediera algo grave y estuvieran llorando.- ¿Dell? ¿Neru? ¿Qué sucede?- la rubia de largo de larga coleta salió corriendo y pude oír como gritaba, mi albino amigo seguía de espaldas hacía mí.

-¿Dell? ¿Dell, qué coño pasa?- pregunté más enojado que asustado. Él sin decir nada me pasó un espejo y entonces entendí todo.

No estaban llorando, se estaban aguantando la risa. Mi piel era de un horrible color rosado y estaba todo hinchado, me veía bastante gracioso. Mientras inspeccionaba mi rostro en busca de otro tipo de síntomas oí un grito ahogado. Volteé a ver y ahí estaba Luka, del mismo modo que yo.

-Su cabello combina con su todo de piel- pensé y me eché a reír. Ella me miro deseándome la muerte.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Rin, Len, Miku y Neru acompañados por el doctor.

-Y bien ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó la bola rosada (Luka)

-Al parecer tienes una fuerte alergia- respondió la rubia del moño en la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

-Así es- la secundó el médico- Veamos….señorita…-revisó una lista que tenía en la mano- Señorita Megurine, usted tiene una alergia hacia las berenjenas.- sentí la mirada de odio por parte de Luka. El doctor volteó a verme- Y usted, joven Kamui, usted es alérgico al atún. En poco vendrá una enfermera para revisarlos, ya les hemos administrado el medicamento necesario. Con permiso- tras decir eso se retiró.

Así que ambos estábamos rosados, hinchados y con la dignidad baja. Ella seguía mirándome con odio, yo no podía hacer nada así que me limité a disfrutar mi estancia en el hospital.

Había una hermosa enfermera que nos atendía en todo momento…y bueno…uno es hombre y pueden tentarlo ciertas cosas ¿no?

Estuvimos en aquél blanco lugar dos días enteros. Al final de ese período de tiempo vinieron nuestros amigos para traernos ropa nueva con la cual cambiarnos. Cuál no fue mi sorpresa al ver entrar a mi madre acompañada de mi hermanita.

-Nii-chan! Nii-chan!- me saludaba- nii-chan! Te extrañamos mucho!

-Ah, siento tanto no haber estado con ustedes- contesté y la abracé. Como en esta historia se han censurado los nombres, haré lo mismo con el de mi linda y pequeña hermana- Gakuko-chan ¿te has portado bien?

-Si! Nii-chan, tienes que volver pronto a casa! Iku-chan también te extraña!- me dijo refiriéndose a nuestro pájaro mascota.

-Volveré pronto- sonreí

-Perdona por no haber venido a verte antes- me dijo mi madre.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, seguramente el trabajo te tenía ocupada- respondí. Ella asintió.La entendía a la perfección pues ser madre soltera no es nada fácil.

-Ah, pero que descortés soy, quizá quieras estar con tus amigos- dijo- Gakuko-chan, vamos por helado para tu hermano- Mi hermana saltó a sus brazos en seguida.-Un gusto verlos a todos- Se despidió de ellos. Ambas hicieron una reverencian y se fueron.

-El gusto es nuestro- respondieron casi a coro.

-Tu mamá es muy amable- me dijo Kaito.

-Y es muy guapa también- comentó Miku, aunque en realidad con ella casi no hablaba.

-¡Nos ofreció dulces!- comentaron los gemelos, en ese momento se me figuraron a unos niños.

-Siempre me ha caído bien tu mamá.-dijo Dell- Pero nosotros también tenemos que irnos, te veo mañana en la escuela- tomó la mano de Neru y salió por la puerta.

-¡Nosotros nos vamos también, Luka-san!- anunciaron Rin, Len y Miku- ¡Mañana te esperamos con un montón de cosas sabrosas para festejar que te hayas recuperado!- la pelirosada asintió con una sonrisa y sus amigos salieron.

-Gakupo-kun, Luka-san ¿podrán ir mañana a la escuela?- preguntó Meiko.

-Sí, el dolor ha pasado- contesté y mi compañera de cuarto de hospital asintió sin decir nada.

-Perfecto, mañana hay una sesión de fotos con cosplay- anunció la castaña- Felicidades por la recuperación, nos vemos mañana- dijo y se fue acompañada de Kaito.

-Aww hombre, esa mujer es una tirana, no nos deja descansar nunca!- me quejé en voz baja. Y es que en nuestro club, todos debíamos participar en todas la actividades. Nuestro medio de ingresos era sacar fotos y vídeos vestidos como los vocaloids, publicarlos en nuestra propia página y obtener dinero gracias a que permitimos la publicidad en ese sitio web.-Bueno, pues iré a cambiarme- tomé la maleta que me había traído mi familia y entré al baño más cercano.

Después de vestirme y arreglarme pensé en bajar directamente e irme de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero me pareció una falta de respeto algo grave hacia Luka. Así que volví al cuarto y para mi sorpresa ya se había cambiado.

Me senté de nuevo en mi cama mientras esperaba a mi mamá. Al poco rato me llegó un mensaje al celular que decía "Te esperamos en la entrada del hospital. Baja cuando estés listo. Atte: Mamá"

-Ah- exclamé sin querer. Volteé a ver a Luka, que se arreglaba el cabello- Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dije y me dispuse a salir.

-No tan rápido- me detuvo jalándome del hombro, obligándome a darme la vuelta para mirarla.- Sé que el culpable de que nos hayan internado eres tú.

-Oh, así que te vas a vengar?- pregunté, interrumpiéndola.

-No, no se trata de eso.- me contestó. No me esperaba esa respuesta, me sorprendí tanto que creo que abrí los ojos como platos.- Qué pasa con esa cara?- se rió de mi gesto- No pienso vengarme, es más, ni siquiera estoy enojada.- se alejó un poco de mí y lo que dijo a continuación sonó extremamente dramática-Te perdonaré a pesar de que tú dejaste a una pobre dama como yo internada en un horrible hospital en el que pudieron haber hecho pruebas con ella…¡Ah! ¡y todo por intercambiar alimentos! ¡Mi pobre atún, mi pobre atún!- hizo la pose de una mujer desesperada.

-Okey, okey ya te entendí- le corté el rollo, pues bien podía inventarse que era una princesa y yo una especie de monstro.- Con que chantaje emocional, eh? Tienes suerte de que sea un caballero y esté de acuerdo contigo. Pero apuesto a que quieres algo a cambio, dime, qué es?

-Quiero que no hables de esto con nadie- contestó seriamente.

-Qué? Solamente eso?- repliqué, aún sorprendido.

-Claro, con eso es más que suficiente. También hablaré con mis amigos y les pediré que esto no se hable en la escuela. Espero que tú también hables con tus amigos.

-Si, si, si, claro ¿pero qué piensas decir en la escuela?

-Que debido a la "guerra" que hemos estado librando, nos hemos quedados sin energías.

-…..-me mantuve en silencio por un corto lapso de tiempo-Bueno, si eso es todo, puedo irme ya? Hay alguien que me espera.

-Oh, claro. Lamento haberte entretenido, nos vemos mañana- y regresó a su asiento para seguir arreglándose.

Después de eso todo siguió normalmente, cada día competíamos para demostrar quién era el mejor en cualquier tontería. Una vez hasta hicimos un concurso de avioncitos de papel.

Un día Meiko citó a mis y sus amigos en el auditorio.

-Siéntense, hasta el frente- nos indico ella y nadie dudó en hacerle caso- Los he llamado aquí porque tienen una importante misión que cumplir, mis ángeles ¿harán lo que Charlie les pida?- no entendí lo que me dijo, así que sólo la miré desconcertado- ¡Oh, eso era una broma!...pero ya en serio: tenemos un importante asunto que discutir.

-¿Se trata del próximo concurso?- preguntó Neru acurrucada al lado de mi albino amigo, pero no despegó la vista de su característico aparato.

-No, no es nada de eso- contestó la castaña

-¿Helado?- preguntó el peliazul y no se me hizo raro, siempre pensaba (si es que sus neuronas no se habían congelado) en el cremoso alimento. Claro, pensaba mucho en su novia también.

-No-contestó ella.

-¡Dominación mundial!- dijeron los rubios

-Claro, con el Sr. Puerro al poder- los apoyó la peliaqua.

-¡Y muchos helados!- gritó el de la bufanda.

-Aparatos dominadores de mente- dijo la pechos planos de cabello largo

-Cigarros-comentó Dell

Y entonces comenzaron a decir todo tipo de tonterías. Meiko trató de hacerlos callar, así que me limité a admirar la escena. Creo que Luka hacía igual, pues no dijo nada. Cuando estuvieron todos callados y tranquilos continuó

-Por eso les digo que no consuman drogas- De nuevo, nadie entendió- ¡Ah, qué es una broma! ¿Es que hoy amanecieron sin sentido del humor?- suspiró- Bueno, los llamé para algo muy importante. Como todos saben Luka-san y Gakupo-kun están librando una….una especie de guerra.

Sin embargo creo que podemos….¿cómo decirlo?...mejorarlo. Se me ocurre algo que seguramente será espectacular….-todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que diría la "líder"- Les propongo algo mejor: una apuesta.

-¿Cómo que una apuesta? ¿Y por qué nos citaste a todos aquí?- preguntó Rin.

-Calma, no comas ansias.- contestó Meiko y siguió hablando- La apuesta es sencilla. Se trata de lograr que el otro se rinda o se desespere. Cité a todos por que es importante que hagan la función de testigos, vigilando que sus amigos se comporten normalmente, que no hagan trampas.

-¿Y qué tanto dinero se apuesta?- preguntó mi amigo aficionado al cigarro.

-No se va a apostar dinero-contestó la castaña.

-¿Propiedades?- Insistió él

-No. Somos menores de edad, no poseemos nada.

-¿Qué tipo de castigo tendrá que cumplir el perdedor?- Volvió a insistir, me estaba cansando de su actitud. Cuando se trata de ganar dinero siempre es el primero en participar.

-No se va a castigar a nadie- contestó una obviamente molesta Meiko.

-¿Lo podemos grabar?

-Que no se va a castigar a nadie

-¿Entonces eso es….

-¡Ay ya cállate, cállate, cállate que me desespeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeras!- grité lo más fuerte que pude. Mi paciencia era poca y por alguna razón mi amigo siempre se la acababa

-Es que no me tienes paciencia…-me respondió, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos. Entonces su novia se levantó y nos golpeó a ambos.

-¡No les doy otro nada más porque el maltrato animal está prohibido!- anunció, volviéndose a sentar. Decidí permanecer callado, no fuera que me golpeara de nuevo. Luka se echó a reír por nuestros actos.

-Bueno, si la guajolote ya terminó de reír, ¿podemos continuar?- pregunté, tratando de molestarla. A decir verdad me gustaba su risa, pero no podía decírselo.

-Cómo que "guajolote"?- me contestó enojada

-Sí, guajolote. ¿Nunca has escuchado tu risa? ¡Suenas igualito!- Me burlé, ah, que divertido era ver sus gestos cuando se molestaba.

-¡Ni que tú te rieras tan lindo! ¡Pareces un enano con problemas de estreñimiento!- me gritó.

-Qué?- me molesté, aunque su respuesta me dio bastante gracia.

-Si no se detienen ahora van a terminar en golpes- interrumpió Len.- Rin y yo tenemos una cita después de esto ¿nos podríamos apurar?

-¡Len!- exclamó esta.

-Sí, claro. Continuemos.- los apoyó Miku.

-Está bien, ¿en qué iba?- dijo Meiko- Ah, ya me acordé, estaba a punto de explicarles de que trataba la apuesta.

-Sí, sí, apúrate- contestamos a coro todos

-Mientras más me apuren más me tardo- Se dirigió a una pizarra que estaba detrás de ella. Anteriormente pensé que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros. Rápidamente quitó la sábana blanca que la tapaba. En ella estaban escritas las pabras:

"Apuesta: ¡El qué se enamora pierde!"

-¿De qué va todo esto?- preguntó la pelirosada.

-Les explicaré.- contestó Meiko - Creo que el título de la apuesta les da una idea de lo que vamos a hacer…pero…bueno, veamos. Básicamente Luka-san y Gakupo-kun competirán por ganarse el corazón del otro.

Cité a todos sus amigos por qué ellos tienen una importante función: se encargarán de estar al tanto de que no actúen como normalmente no lo haría (ya se los había dicho anteriormente), pues siguiendo las reglas básicas del amor cuando una persona hace que otra se interese en ella debe hacerlo honestamente.

En caso de aceptar, a partir de ahora empezaremos a reunirnos más, a salir más. Siempre estando al tanto de su avance…..Quiero que entiendan que para ninguno será fácil. Si Gakupo-kun o Luka-san se enamoran y su amor no es correspondido, sufrirán mucho, hasta el punto en que se desesperen y se rindan. ¿Lo entienden? ¿Entienden que pueden salir lastimados?- dirigió la mirada hacia nosotros.-No los obligaré a contestarme en seguida, pueden salir a pensarlo.

Me quedé callado por unos momentos, estaba atónito ante ello. Pero en cuánto leí de que se trataba todo esto me decidí. Continué sentado, dispuesto a anunciar mi decisión, cuando Luka se levantó y salió. Yo también hice lo mismo.

Fui al baño, esa fue la razón de que me levantara. Terminando de lavarme las manos, me dirigí de nuevo al auditorio cuando vi algo rosado que se movía y desaparecía. Caminé hacía ese lugar, tapado por una maraña de arbustos. Llegue a un pequeño claro, ahí estaba ella. Sonreí.

-¿Te has decidido ya, princesa?- me senté a su lado con toda la confianza del mundo

- Esto no es algo que se decida de manera tan sencilla- me respondió bastante neutral- De cualquier manera, ¿qué quieres? ¿Para qué vienes a molestarme, Gakupo-kun?

-Princesa, no te enojes jajajaja- me reí, provocando su ira.- Vine a ver si ya te has decidido.

-Por favor para de llamarme "princesa", los idiotas no tienen derecho a llamarme así- dijo- Y no, no lo he hecho, pero ese no es tu problema.

-Uuuuy, alguien está de mal humor hoy- decidí acostarme a admirar el cielo mientras hablaba con mi "princesa"- ….pues mira que si es mi problema.

-No me digas- respondió sarcásticamente

-Si te digo-contesté del mismo modo.

-Tonto

-Bruja- si, lo había logrado, se había enojado

-Idiota

-Ignorante

-Delincuente

-Fea

-Cabeza hueca

-Cabeza hueca- respondí, copiándola para molestarla más.

-Copión- respondió y me pegó en el brazo.

-Como sea- me incorporé- ¿Has tomado ya tu decisión?- insistí

-¿No te dije que no?

-Sólo los idiotas responden a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

- Sólo los tontos responden algo que está fuera de lugar…No he tomado mi decisión ¿es que tú ya?

-Sí, por eso te he preguntado. –Quise provocarla para que se decidiera.-No pienso perder contra alguien como tú. Estoy seguro que terminarás suplicándome de rodillas que te ame, pero no lo haré.-"quizá me pasé un poco con eso" pensé.

-¡Estúpido egocéntrico!- gritó- ¡No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda amar a alguien como tú! ¡Quédate calvo y sin amor!

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Nadie podría querer a tan horrible persona!- Al final era siempre lo mismo, yo la molestaba por diversión, ella me respondía, entonces me enojaba. Me levanté y me fui- ¡Pero eso sólo se resolverá si aceptas

Iba reflexionando que sólo para molestarla, fui algo cruel. Caminaba deprisa. Sumido en mis pensamientos, apenas me di cuenta de que ella me había adelantando.

Apresuré mi paso, cuando llegué al auditorio ella estaba anunciando su decisión.

-"Así que aquí empieza la guerra de estrategias por el corazón del otro"- pensé- "¿Quién ganará, pequeña princesa mía?"

Y en el fondo deseaba hacerlo yo. En esos momentos no reflexioné acerca de la importancia de la situación, jamás me había enamorado y no sabía lo problemático que podía ser.

Después de todo, el amor es una guerra.

**Ahora palabras de la autora:**

**¡Realmente me atrasé con este proyecto! Uwaa no tengo palabras que describan por que no había actualizado...ni siquiera una excusa tan vaga como la falta de insipiración es válida!** **Pero no puedo decir que lo siento porque si fuera así hubiera publicado desde hace dos semanas**.

**Buenos minna-san, ¡mil gracias por leer! Prometo que actualizaré más periódicamente, de hecho, tengo un anuncio que hacer.**

**A partir de este mes mi día de actualización de este fic será el último viernes de cada mes, es decir, mis fechas de subidas son: 27 de abril, 25 de mayo, 29 de junio...y así sucesivamente. Conforme vaya avanzando con la historia publicaré más periódicamente. Pienso que si tengo que cumplir un plazo de entrega me será más fácil sentarme a escribir.**

**Ah, otra cosa, yo no acostumbro a responder reviews a menos que tengan alguna petición o alguna pregunta. ¡Pero siempre leeo lo que me comentan! Así que no piensen que soy una desalmada que no lee comentarios ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Bueno, algo interesante el capítulo, no?**

**Quién crees que pierda primero: Luka o Gakupo? Y por qué crees eso?**

**Eso es todo por ahora, de nuevo gracias por leer. Nos vemos el 27 de abril!**

**Atentamente, lukamui-300**


	5. Chapter 5

Holis, aquí les traigo otro capítulo. Este está bastante largo... bueno, sólo quería hacer una mención: cuando vean .-.-.-.-.-. significa cambio brusco de escena, okis?

**_Copyright_ _reservado para los dueños de cada vocaloid. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, no busco sacar provecho de nada ni nadie._**

(Excepto del marciano que está esclavizado siendo obligando a escribir lo que le AYUDENME POR FAVOR, ESTA LOCA ME TIENE ENCERRADO Y YO SÓLO QUIERO IR A CASA E.T LLAMA CASA!...AUXILIO, POR FAVOR!)

Ah, tendré que castigar al marciano. Bueno, ustedes sigan leyendo en lo que yo lo castigo. Nos leemos más abajo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo V<p>

POV: Luka.

Le ofrecí un ramo de rosas violetas combinado con rosas rojas. Bellamente decorado con piedras falsas y papeles finos al tacto. Los colores eran muy hermosos, baje la vista mientras esperaba que tomara lo que le ofrecía. Él me miró impresionado.

-Luka-dono, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?- preguntó, esperando mi respuesta.

-Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé ahora.-respondí gentilmente y sin dudar, pero estaba sumamente nerviosa- Por supuesto que sé lo que hago.-Entonces él tomó delicadamente el ramo de flores.-Las rosas de color violeta significan deseos de salud y una larga vida, ¿cierto? Y las rosas rojas…

-Las rosas rojas significan….-continúo él por mí.-Significan el amor que se le profesa a una persona…

Asentí. Tenía mucha vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿No había firmado mi propia declaración, pues, mi propia sentencia de muerte? Pero no me arrepentía.

Aunque no soportaba la presión. Me giré bruscamente y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo él me tomó de la muñeca y me obligó a girarme, siempre con su gentileza característica. Involuntariamente lo miré a los ojos. Y yo…yo….yo….lo…lo…..¡LO GOLPÉ FUERTEMENTE!

-Corte!- anunció la castaña directora del drama- Luka-san, no se supone que debas hacer eso! ¿No leíste el guión?- me reclamó muy enojada.

-Pero! Pero Meiko-san!-repliqué mientras me acercaba a ella para reclamarle mejor.- ¡Una no puede simplemente fingir que ama a ese idiota pelimorado de ahí!- lo señalé con el dedo- ¡Nadie puede amar a algo tan horrendo como eso! Su rostro es algo que debería ser exhibido en un circo!

-Qué!- contestó Gakupo, acercándose a grandes zancadas- Yo no soy el idiota que no puede grabar una simple escena de una confesión! Llevamos intentándolo toda la mañana! 666 intentos! 666, tú, estúpida!

-Gyaah! El número del diablo pronunciado por el diablo!- grité, tapándome los oídos- Esto es peor que la predicción de los mayas acerca del fin del mundo!- me coloqué en cuclillas.

-Aggh! Eres tan dramática, tus chillidos de rata me hacen enfurecer! Los animales deben estar en el zoológico!

-Y los enanos estreñidos en la farmacia para tratar sus hemorroides!

-Qué dijiste! Ya verás tú…-pero no terminó su frase porque en ese momento nos echaron una cubeta de agua fría.

-Gracias, Taito-kun- dijo Meiko.- Ahora, les diré esto de la manera más dulce que mi boca sea capaz de pronunciar-se aclaró la garganta-: SI NO SON CAPACES DE DEJAR DE PELAR LARGENSE DE AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA!- nos sacó del foro con una patada.- Y no regresen hasta que puedan representar una maldita escena de amor!- Azotó la puerta.

Nos quedamos ahí tirados. Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos.

-Es tú culpa- me dijo el delincuente.- Si tan sólo pudieras actuar esto no pasaría, dónde quedó la determinación de hacerme perder?- preguntó y acto seguido se levantó, se sacudió el polvo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yo me quedé ahí otros momentos más, reflexionando.

Mi padre era un gran cantante y actor ¿por qué no podía yo, su hija, hacer lo mismo que él? ¿O es qué acaso todo el talento se lo había llevado mi hermano? ¿Estaría yo destinada a no formar parte de la gloria?

Tendría que pedir disculpas a todos más tarde. Me levanté y me fui a cambiar la ropa. Entre al vestidor, me quité lo que traía y lo reemplacé por mi uniforme. Tomé mi portafolio y salí de ahí.

Habíamos llegado unas cuantas horas antes para grabar. Esa escuela tenía prácticamente de todo. Las clases estaban por empezar así que me dirigí a mi salón. A medio camino me encontré con Rin.

-Luka-chan- me trató de decir.

-Lo siento Rin-chan, la verdad estoy un poco deprimida por mi incompetencia.- Ella no dijo nada y sólo me acompaño el resto del camino, también había estado conmigo en el foro así que sabía a lo que me refería. Al fin llegamos a la entrada del salón- Buenos días- dije abriendo la puerta para pasar.

-Ah, Luka-chan- exclamó Miku. El ambiente del aula era tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Miré alrededor y descubrí la razón. En el último asiento estaba sentado Gakupo, apoyando los pies en la mesa y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ah, qué bueno que no me siento a su lado- dije en voz baja y me dirigí a mi lugar, pero estaba ocupado por una chica.

-Lo siento Luka-san- me dijo temblando del miedo.

-Qué? A qué te refieres?- pregunté, sorprendida. Ella señaló hacia el fondo del salón.

-Hey, bruja, por acá- me dijo el pelimorado.

Me le quedé viendo… Todos estaban en silencio…. Nadie se movía… Pasaron así varios minutos…

-Ah, lo siento, esto es un mal sueño. Iré a dormir para despertar de esto- dije y me di la vuelta para huir. Una mano tocó mi hombro, tenía un aura asesina. Lentamente volteé a ver.

-A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Gakupo con una voz de ultratumba- No creas que me dejarás hasta atrás sólo y desamparado.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grité desesperada mientras él me arrastraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye, crees que yo quiero estar sentado al lado de alguien…..no….de algo como tú?-me preguntó él.-Deja de hacer tanto drama.

- Pero no es justo! Si tan siquiera la clase se comportara normalmente no me sentiría tan sola….lo único que hacen es alejarse de nosotros!-grité, volteando a ver. Todas las mesas y las sillas habían sido retiradas, hasta el punto de quedar amontonados. No teníamos a nadie al lado en un radio de dos metros.-Incluso mis amigos me ignoran!- recargué la cabeza en mi mesa.

-Quizás al fin se dieron cuenta del demonio que llevas dentro….-comentó Gakupo. Le dirigí una mirada que decía "púdrete en el infierno y quédate calvo".- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero, no puedes ser linda aún si lo intentas.

-Oh, tú cállate. No eres nada guapo, sólo eres un arrogante amante de las berenjenas.

-Eso crees tú. Tengo bastantes admiradoras!

-¿No querrás decir admiradores, gay-kun?

-Tonta, no se puede hablar seriamente contigo- se giró y miró hacia la ventana- Por eso nunca tendrás novio.

-Hmpf- decidí ignorarlo. Si yo no tenía novio, ¿a él que le importaba? ¿No tenía en este mismo momento que estarme rogando para que fuera su pareja? ¡Idiota!

Las clases siguieron normales, como siempre. A la hora del almuerzo me fui a la azotea con mis amigos ¡era muy feliz de poder librarme de ese estúpido copia de yakuza [*]morado! Y aún así la felicidad no me duró tanto.

-Hey- llamaron desde la puerta de la azotea- ¿siempre se reúnen aquí?- preguntó un joven de cabello grisáceo, casi blanco. Detrás de él entraron Neru, Kaito, Meiko, Mikuo y Gakupo. En cuánto Miku vio a su novio corrió para abrazarlo.

-Mikuo-kun-saludó lanzándose a sus brazos.

-¿Les molesta si nos sentamos juntos?-preguntó este. Mi amiga me miró con ojos de suplica.

-Para nada- respondí, sonriendo.

-Bien, sentémonos juntos.- dijo Neru. Y se sentaron. Comenzamos a comer. No llevábamos ni dos minutos cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-A ver, abre la boquita-le decía Rin a Len.

-Aaaaah- decía este mientras hacía lo que su novia le indicaba.

-Mikuo-kun, toma tu bento [**]- le decía la peliaqua a su pareja- Espero te guste, intenté hacer el puerro dulce sólo para ti…

-No hay nada más dulce en este mundo que tú- le contestó él, abrazándola.

-Mei-chan, ¿no puedo obtener más helado?- preguntó Kaito.

-No. Es demasiado temprano para obtener helado.-contestó la castaña.

-Pero Mei-chan,y yo tanto que te quieroosdgniebg-fue interrumpido por un beso de ella.

-Allí está tu helado- dijo ella, demasiado apenada.

-Mei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- el peliazul se lanzó para abrazarla.

-Neru, ¿te gusta tu nuevo celular?-preguntó Dell.

-Sip, me gusta mucho.-contestó la rubia de larga coleta.

-¿Mucho más que tu novio?- volvió a preguntar él. Ella se quedó callada y lo miro.

-Por supuesto que no, yo amo a mi novio-contestó, dándole un beso.

Y entonces ahí estaba. De eso me había dado cuenta…¡GAKUPO Y YO ERAMOS LOS ÚNICOS QUE NO ESTABAN SIENDO CURSIS CON NADIE! ¡Estábamos rodeados de parejas en modo romántico!

Aaaaah, no lo soportaba, me sentía incómoda con el asunto. ¿Porqué, hasta hace poco todo era normal y ahora esto? ¿Acaso se trataba de una conspiración? ¡Simplemente tenía que salir de ahí!

Volteé a ver al joven pelimorado, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Parecía que él también estaba incómodo con la situación, pero no miraba a ningún lugar en específico, sólo comía sus clásicas berenjenas.

-Lo siento, tengo que atender unos asuntos.-dijo mirando el reloj y fingiendo que era tarde.- Parece que no tendremos la siguiente hora de clases por que los profesores están en junta de consejo técnico.- Guardó su comida, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.- Volveré en unos momentos- anunció saliendo por la puerta.

Y entonces la atmósfera romántica se hizo más pesada. Todo irradiaba color rosa, llegando a combinar con mi cabello. Guardé mis cosas, me levanté sonriendo, hice una reverencia, me di media vuelta y salí corriendo por la puerta, bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Maldito sea esa berenjena andante! Cómo se atreve a dejarme sola con esas parejitas!-gritaba en mi mente mientras lo buscaba.

Recorrí la mitad de la escuela de esta manera, hasta que llegué a los jardines. Iba doblando en la esquina de un edificio cuando distinguí su chillante color de cabello.

Él estaba en frente de una linda chica, tenía una tensa atmósfera. Corrí a esconderme al árbol más cercano, siempre cuidando que no me vieran.

-Esto….Gakupo-kun…-decía la chica. Tenía una larga cabellera castaño claro, grandes ojos azules y (hay que reconocerlo) grandes atributos.- Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí cuando seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes, querías hablar conmigo así que aquí estoy. Dime, ¿qué pasa?- contestó él con toda la calma del mundo.

-Aaah! Directo al punto!- pensé. Era tan obvio que se trataba de una confesión de amor….espera…..AMOR! Quién en su sano juicio puede amar a ese tipo!

-Bueno…bueno…..yo en realidad….quería deci-decirte….que….tú, bueno, a mí tú….a mí tú…..tú-guardo silencio por un breve momento- me gustas.

Gakupo no respondió en seguida, al parecer se tomó su tiempo para buscar las palabras que no lastimarán a la chica.

-Maya-san- dijo al fin- Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Estoy seguro que hay alguien ahí que es para ti, yo no soy el indicado.

-Ah? Acaso hay alguien….alguien que te guste?- preguntó ella, a punto de llorar.

-No se trata de eso. Si hay alguien que me interesa, pero no de esa manera. Ella es estúpida, enojona, impulsiva y siempre me está enfadando….pero creo que tiene su lado divertido.

-Ya veo- contestó Maya-kun- Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Gracias por escucharme y…y…me gustaría seguir siendo amigos…

-Por supuesto Maya-san. Cuídate- contestó el idiota parecido a un palo que tenía pegado encima estopa morada. La chica se fue, creo yo, llorando. Gakupo se quedó ahí unos momentos, hasta que la perdió de vista.-Se puede que haces aquí, globo rosado?- preguntó.

-Qué! A quién rayos llamas "globo"!-grité, saliendo de mi escondite- Ah, maldición.

-No pensé que fueras tan tonta como para caer en una trampa tan sencilla.- se acercó a mí.- Así que, qué haces aquí?

-Admirar las flores.-dije mientras me daba la vuelta dispuesta a huir- Ahora si me disculpas me debo ir- sonreí mientras volteaba a verlo, pero su aura amenazante me obligó a hacer una mueca de horror.

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar- dijo, por segunda vez en el día, con una voz de ultratumba.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grité mientras me arrastraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Así que se enojó contigo, te gritó como un metalero y después insultó a los dioses del atún?- preguntó Rin, secando mis lágrimas. Asentí. Estábamos en el jardín donde había espiado a Gakupo.- Entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta, viste el rostro del diablo?- volvió a preguntar. Yo asentí de manera frenética, recordando el trauma.- Y después de eso te desmayaste….-concluyó mi rubia amiga. Volví a hacer un gesto afirmativo.- Awwwwe mi pobre amiga! No quiero ni pensar lo que pasaste!- me abrazó.

-Creo que en realidad exagera- comentaron los demás a coro.

Resulta que habíamos tardado mucho en regresar, así que vinieron a buscarnos. Iba Rin pasando por una parte oscura del jardín, oculta gracias a la sombra de unos edificios, cuando tropezó algo.

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gritó- LA MUERTE HA VENIDO POR MIIIIIIIIIIIII!- exclamó al ver mi rostro totalmente blanco.

-Rin también exageró- comentó su gemelo/novio. Estábamos en camino de regreso al salón.

-Lo siento Luka-chan, fui muy mala- comentó mi amiga entre sollozos.

-Venga ya, no te preocupes.- dije para calmarla, aunque si estaba un poco molesta.- Pronto lo olvidaremos ¿ok?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza, yo la abracé

-Por qué no vamos al karaoke saliendo de la escuela?- sugirió Meiko, aunque eso estaba fuera de lugar- Nunca he escuchado como canta Luka-san y apuesto a que todos tienen interés en ello.- Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Nos detuvimos en la entrada del aula

-Bueno, por mí no hay problema….pero….suerte convenciendo a esa masa morada de mal humor- señalé a mi compañero de asiento, que había llegado antes que nosotros y estaba sumamente molesto.

-Nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Kaito y le hizo una seña a Dell para que entrara con él. No pude oír lo que decían, pues hablaban entre susurros, pero noté el cambió de expresión en mi enemigo natural. El peliazul y el albino salieron del salón, satisfechos de sí mismos.

-Dice que sí, con una condición- anunció Dell.

-Cuál es?- preguntó Mikuo.

-Quiere que esto sea una multicita.-contestó Kaito.

-Pero si ni él ni yo salimos con nadie- repliqué al instante, sin pillar de lo que iba todo eso.

-Precisamente- contestaron sus mejores amigos a coro, mirándome de una manera muy rara. Al inició no entendí de lo que hablaban, pero entonces me di cuenta.

-Ah no! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y NO- remarqué al final, di unos largos pasos hacia atrás haciendo también gestos negativos con mis manos.- No pienso salir en plan amoroso con él!

-Pero, Luka-chan, esto es una oportunidad para hacer que se enamore de ti!- aseguró Miku.

-Eso es, no olvides porque estamos aquí- la secundó Len.

-Sí, Luka-chan, puedes ganarle!- dijo Rin.

-Ah, pero, pero, pero, pero yo….-intentaba excusarme

-Ya nos hemos besado antes, por qué te pones tan recia ahora?- preguntó Gakupo, recargado en el marco de la puerta. En mi fallida huída yo había llegado al marco de la entrada del aula. Lo miré con mucha sorpresa, indignación y enojo.

-Ooooh- exclamaron los demás.

-Qué? Ya se besaron?- repitieron mis amigas, Rin y Miku.- Cuándo? Porqué no nos contaste?- se acercaron a mí, casi acosándome.

-No sean mentirosas! Si les conté, al menos una de las dos veces!- ahora retrocedía por el pasillo.

-Qué! Cómo que dos veces!- exclamaron, no sé si enojadas por que nos les platiqué o divertidas por mi reacción.

-Aaaah, deténganse! Las chicas a veces dan miedo!-me acuclillé- Lo siento, les contaré con más detalle después de haber ido al karaoke!- grité, desesperada. Todos guardaron silencio y después echaron a reír.

-Bien, ya lo lograron, déjenla respirar- intervino la castaña.- Por ahora todos a sus salones, que las clases están por comenzar. Después de clases decidiremos a que karaoke ir. -Rin, Len, Miku, el idiota y yo entramos a nuestro salón. Los demás se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

-Nos vemos al rato- dijo Neru aún sin levantar la vista de su celular.

Entró la profesora de la materia respectiva. Pero algo inundaba mi mente y no me permitía poner atención, así que decidí darle fin al asunto que me molestaba.

"Oye, Miku-chan, el enano estreñido les dijo algo? Algo para que tengan motivos de alejarse de nosotros?"

Le pregunté a mi peliaqua amiga por medio de un papel.

"Lo siento Luka-chan, cuando yo llegué ya todo estaba en esta situación. Len-kun llegó primero que yo, porque no pruebas a preguntarle?"

Me respondió ella a través del mismo medio. Así pues arranqué otro pedazo de papel y escribí una nota para Len:

"Len-san, el idiota yakuza morado les dijo algo? Algo lo suficientemente escalofriante y macabro como para que el resto de la clase se mantenga alejado?"

Pasó bastante tiempo sin que me respondiera. Cuando lo hizo me devolvió la respuesta en otro papel diferente al que se lo había mandado.

"Lo siento Luka-san, pero no puedo decirte la razón. Pregunta a la molesta persona que está a tu lado"

Me giré a ver y el pelimorado me enseñaba la nota que le había mandado a Len, la reconocí por el punto amarillo que le había puesto antes de mandarlo.

-Qué! Qué haces tú con eso!- susurré

-Qué? Esta nota? Me la mandaron sin querer- contestó igual en voz baja. La conversación transcurrió en murmullos.

-No es cierto! No pudieron haberlo hecho!

-Ah, y qué más da si no lo hicieron?

-Tsssk, eres un maldito!

-Sí, claro, trata así a la persona que supuestamente debes amar- volteó a ver al lado contrario.

-Nadie puede amar a un bastardo como tú!- yo también me giré.

El resto de las clases transcurrió de la manera más normal que haya sido posible. Los demás alumnos seguían alejados de nosotros, Gakupo me ignoraba y yo me limitaba a prestar atención en clase.

Tocaron para anunciar el fin de la jornada. Tomamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a salir del salón. Caminé al lado de mis amigos, nos dirigíamos al salón del club. Gakupo nos seguía con cuantos pasos de distancia.

En un tramo de un pasillo nos encontramos de frente a la gritona castaña, a su raro novio, al chico fumador y a la chica de largo pelo rubio. Nos detuvimos para hablar con ellos

-Ah, justo los estábamos buscando- anunció Kaito.-Hoy se suspendieron las actividades del club, así que vámonos directo al karaoke.

-Hablando de ello, a qué lugar iremos?- preguntó una molesta voz detrás de mí.

-Para empezar, cuántos somos?- preguntó Mikuo llegando. En cuanto lo menciono todos nos pusimos a contar.

-10 en total- se adelantó a decir Neru antes de que todos termináramos de contar.

-¿Conoce alguien un lugar lo suficientemente grande para entrar sin estar apretados?- interrogó Len. La mayoría negó con la cabeza.

-Yo conozco uno, queda cerca de una estación de tren subterráneo [***]. La gente generalmente la usa para macrocitas a ciegas- dijo Dell.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes para que las usan?- respondió Neru molesta.

-Aaah…bueno…..sabes….-empezó él a contestar, obviamente nervioso. No sabía que Neru era celosa, aunque si me daba la impresión.

-Neru, Neru. Yo lo obligaba a ir conmigo a ese tipo de citas, ya déjalo en paz.-interrumpió Gakupo- Vámonos yendo, que es un poco largo el camino.- Oí como se daba la vuelta y echaba a andar.

-Bueno, pues sigamos a los guías- concluyó Meiko y nos animo a seguir al pelimorado. Di la vuelta y empecé a caminar.

Salimos de la escuela rumbo a la estación que había mencionado Dell. Llevábamos rato caminando cuando me di cuenta de algo. Volteé a ver sobre mi hombro y confirmé mis sospechas…. DE NUEVO ESTABAN ACOMODADOS POR PAREJAS! Ah, cómo es que sucedía eso? Seguramente tenían un plan, una trampa! No podía ser otra cosa más que eso! Me habían dejado sola con Gakupo, de nuevo, así que ahora caminábamos uno al lado del otro.

-Los odio- dije en voz baja y bajé la mirada. Si, los odiaba por dejarme con él, pero me odiaba más a mí misma por no darme cuenta antes de la situación. Volteé a ver a mi obligado compañero pensando que también estaría molesto. Se percató de mi insistente mirada y me volteó a ver.

-Qué pasa, acaso quieres que nos tomemos también de la mano?- me dijo burlándose.

-Claro que no!- contesté irritada- La gente pensaría que me robé un animal del zoológico! Más concretamente un chango!

-Jajajaja, eso dices ahora, después de que me oigas cantar no pensarás igual…

-Hable por usted mismo Sr. Chango.

-Señor Changoleón para usted.- Detuve mi andar y lo miré fijamente.

- que estúpido eres- de tanto reír me dolía el estómago.

-Jajajaja al menos te dio risa la tontería que dije.

-Tú siempre dices tonterías!- dije sonriendo.

-Así me gusta verte

-Ah?

-Si tenemos que convivir con el otro al menos deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien. Después de todo somos amigos, no?

-Huuum….yo no diría que eres mi amigo.

-Aaah? Entonces, si se puede saber, qué carajo soy para ti? Un conocido?

-No, más que conocido mío eres como el conocido de mi conocido de mi conocido.

-Eso me deja en la posición de un perro…- lo que dijo me dio una idea- Qué, de qué te sorprendes?

-De nada Sr. Changoleón, de nada.

-Estás loca- finalizó. Se detuvo de pronto y se dio la vuelta.- Ya llegamos- anunció. Los demás se apresuraron a alcanzar nuestra posición.

Estábamos frente a un gran edificio blanco, de cuatro pisos de alto. Tenía muchas ventanas en las que se podían observar las salas. En la planta baja, justo en medio tenía una puerta de vidrio color verde.

-A decir verdad no está tan lejos- dijo Rin, colocándose a mi lado. Le dimos la razón.

-Bueno, pues entremos- indicó Dell y fue el primero en meterse. Le seguimos.

El lugar me recordó a la recepción de un hotel. Lo primero que se veía al ingresar era un mueble de madera justo en el centro, detrás del cual estaba una señorita. A sus lados había escaleras, lo demás estaba vacío. Dell y Gakupo se acercaron a hablar con ella. Después de una corta conversación regresaron con una tarjeta.

-Nuestro cuarto es el no 45 en el tercer piso- dijo Dell.- Vamos todos.

Entonces empezamos a subir. Cuando llegamos al tercer piso recorrimos un angosto pasillo lleno de puertas hasta encontrar la que tenía nuestro número. Gakupo abrió la puerta y entró primero. Todos nos amontonamos para pasar.

La estancia era de un agradable color crema, lo primero que se veía al entrar era una gran ventana cubierta con cortinas del mismo color. Al lado izquierdo de la puerta se podía encontrar una gran pantalla, un micrófono en su base y un par de bocinas, todo encima de una pequeña tarima negra. Del mismo lado, pegado a la pared había un gran sillón blanco, justo en frente de la puerta igualmente pegado a la pared había un gran sillón blanco y en medio de estos dos una baja pero de buen tamaño mesa de madera. Encima de esta un control remoto y una carpeta negra, había además una jarra llena de agua y algunos vasos desechables.

Nos empezamos a acomodar. No importa que describa como nos sentamos, igual quedamos en parejas. Al poco rato llegó una camarera, nos ofreció varios menús y nos preguntó que deseábamos ordenar.

-Recuerden que cada quién paga su consumo- dijo Dell.

-Avaro- contesto Neru

-Por supuesto eso no aplica para mi amada- le dijo y la besó.

Dejando de lado ese cursi momento cada quién ordenó lo que le apetecía. No tardó mucho tiempo en que llegaran nuestras bebidas y nuestra comida.

Así pues Rin y Len fueron los primeros en agarrar la carpeta. Leyeron las instrucciones en voz alta y empezaron a buscar una canción, cuando encontraron una presionaron unos números en el control y en pocos segundos empezó a sonar la canción.

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí**

**Y adoro como me enamoras cada día más.**

**Apenas supe que soy una loca adicta a tí**

**Y amo como me enamoras cada día más.**

**Somos Len & Rin**

**Estamos aquí**

**Juntos hasta el fin**

**Unidos en esta nueva canción**

Cantaron hermosamente, con razón estaban en el club de música. Los siguientes en pasar fueron Miku y Mikuo.

-¿Acaso todos pasaremos en duetos?- pensé.

**Ya no hay lugar a donde huir**

**mi ardiente amor me consumió**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...**

**las nubes grises son un monocromo telón**

**sombras nacen de la luz**

**el anochecer acabo con su brillo**

**ah... el mundo parece acabar**

**pero hasta el fin yo no dejare de amarte**

**lo sabes tu... pero como puedo conseguirlo?**

**como puede ser... como lo haré**

**que estupidez... por eso...**

También cantaron maravillosamente esa canción, aunque no fuera un dueto sonó espléndido. La que se paró cuando ellos terminaron fue Meiko. Antes de participar todos tenían que teclear una clave en el control.

**Donde todo es felicidad**

**como la bóveda del cielo se extiende por todo el lugar**

**(Hello Lola I sing this song that you should have sung. **

**I tell your thought to everybody with this song, various feelings.)**

**Incluso si es un poco, un lugar cómodo**

**Si lo pudiéramos encontrar, tal vez seamos más fuertes.**

**Un día entre tantos, si lo viviera con respeto**

**Si disfrutara el mañana. Hermosos días nos esperarán.**

Me quedé sorprendida, ella también cantaba de sensacional manera. ¿En verdad todos los miembros del club de música sabían cantar tan bien? Los que pasaron a continuación fueron Dell y Neru.

**Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón**

**Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.**

**Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor**

**Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.**

**Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel**

**Roba de mis labios la tentación.**

**Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel**

**No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.**

A pesar de que fue un cover[****] la canción tuvo muchísimo impacto, cantaban bien y fue bastante explícito lo que quisieron dar a entender, aunque realmente en la escuela nadie les impedía amarse….¿quizás en sus hogares?...Hubiera empezado a divagar de no ser porque Kaito y Gakupo fueron los siguientes en cantar.

**Persiguiéndote, persiguiéndote  
>yo deseo pegarme a ti<br>esa persona desaparece en la esquina de la calle lluviosa  
>alegrías, memorias también<br>fluyen en el agua  
>el sonido de la lluvia golpean las pequeñas ventanas<br>lagrimas empapan mis mejillas**

Desde el principio (desde el principio)  
>no había enlace (no había enlace)<br>en la promesa  
>entre tú y yo<p>

Y como era de esperar: de igual forma cantaron maravillosamente. La única que no había cantado hasta el momento era yo, voltearon a verme.

-Tienes que pasar- me indicó Meiko- Es la iniciación oficial en el club de música.

-¿Qué? Pero llevo ahí desde el inicio de clases- quise decir otra cosa para replicar, pero ella me detuvo con su mirada- Ah, bien, cantaré. Pero les advierto que no canto bien.- tomé el control que estaba en la mesita e ingresé el código que previamente había memorizado. Subí a la tarima, tomé el micrófono y dedique unas palabras- Esta canción va con todo para el idiota pelimorado ese de ahí- señalé. Empezó la canción.

**Estoy de mal humor en este momento**

**Te pateare, por tu fastidiosa voz**

**y de quien es la culpa que pienses así?**

**No estás preparado? Entonces tendré que aplastarte**

**Vendrás arrastrándote hasta mis pies**

**a mi imaginación caprichosa**

**si no mueves tu cola, entonces encontraré a alguien más que lo haga**

**Ahora ven y mírame**

Sí, la canción era todavía más explícita que Magnet, pero yo la había elegido para decirle que al final él se enamoraría de mí y entonces suplicaría por que fuera en serio…..o al menos eso pensé. Me bajé de la tarima y fui a sentarme. Mis amigos me miraban de manera extraña. De pronto sentí pánico por lo que me fueran a decir.

-Luka….-empezó Miku y me lanzó una mirada que no pude descifrar, Rin también me miró así.

-No es así, Miku-chan, Rin-chan!-apresuré a decir- Es sólo para recordarle que lo odio, sólo eso, por favor no me odien ustedes a mí! Recuerden: nadie podría amar a un tipo así!- lo señalé-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer! Perdón!

-No, Luka-chan, te equivocas- contestó Rin, divertida- Lo que pasa es que nos sorprendimos por que nos dijiste que no sabías cantar.

-En realidad cantas muy bien- intervino Meiko

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?- toda la vida mi padre me había dicho que dejara de intentar entrar al mundo de la música…siempre pensé que era por no saber cantar, así que simplemente lo acepté y dejé de cantar aunque amara hacerlo. Estaba francamente sorprendida de cantar bien, nunca nadie me había alagado y sólo me habían mentido…mentido….ah, ¡por favor que no sea eso!-Ustedes…ustedes…no están...engañándome…¿verdad?- pregunté al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-contestó Kaito

-Somos tus amigos-dijo Len

-Jamás te mentiríamos- complementó Rin. Sonreí.

-Muchas gracias, snif- aún así lloré.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¡No estés triste!- dijo Miku

-No es eso, estoy feliz por tener tan buenos amigos- comenté entre sollozos. Después mis amigos me abrazaron y pude calmarme. Seguimos con la "fiesta" de karaoke, hasta que inevitablemente vino la noche.

Salimos del edificio después de pagar todo lo que consumimos. Caminamos un poco y entonces nos comenzamos a despedir porque cada quién tenía que seguir un camino distinto.

-Nos vemos mañana- les dije a todos.- Que tengan buenas noches.-Ellos respondieron "hasta mañana", "igualmente", "descansa", "cuídate" , "te lavas bien los dientes" y "los pegasos son sexys en tangas".

Di la vuelta y comencé a caminar. Pronto noté algo, una molesta presencia morada que caminaba como Shaggy en Scooby-Doo.

-Deja de seguirme- anuncié enojada.

-Tengo que ir por la misma ruta para llegar a mi casa, ¿sabes?- contestó sarcásticamente.

-Hmpf, como sea. Pero no finjas que vienes conmigo.- entonces me alcanzó, pues había estado caminando detrás de mí.

-Hey, no me evadas. Se supone que veníamos en plan de cita.

-¡No me recuerdes esa tontería! ¡Creí que si te ignoraba serviría! Eres un idiota, vuelve a las sombras para ser ignorado, anda, corre.

-Nadie sería tan estúpido como para desear ser ignorado.

-Forever Alone lo hace si un "amigo" se lo pide.

-No metas memes en esto.

-Tú no me dices que hacer.

Seguimos caminando hasta pasar del bullicioso barrio a uno más tranquilo y residencial. Anduvimos un buen rato más, mi hogar quedaba bastante lejos. Llegamos frente a la reja que indicaba la entrada a mi casa.

-Así que me has seguido todo este tiempo- voltee a verlo.

-Yo diría que más bien te traje a tu casa…

-Eres un cínico.

-Lo sé, pero cuidar de una chica es el deber de un hombre.

-Exacto. Un hombre debe cuidar a una mujer, no una mujer a otra mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que acaba de oír señorita.

-Bueno, tienes razón.

-Ah?

-Cuidar a una chica es el deber de un hombre. Los hombres no deben cuidar a otro hombre.

-¡Tú, idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves!

-La que empezó fuiste tú…

-Aggh. Tonto.- me di la vuelta y saqué mis llaves.

-Supongo que aquí termina mi deber. Nos vemos mañana.- empezó a caminar.

-Esto…espera…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa….

-Hmm, no fue nada. Ya sabes, me queda de paso- aunque él decía eso bien podía haber aumentado su velocidad y llegar antes a su casa.

-Cierto…amm… buenas noches.- abrí la reja.

-Buenas noches- se regresó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Mi corazón latió con fuerza y creo que me sonrojé.- Que descanse, princesa.- Sonrío de una forma extraña, se volteó y se fue.

No sabía que pensar. Él de verdad se tomaba la apuesta en serio, ¿debería hacer yo lo mismo? ¿Porqué se forzaba tanto? Todo este tiempo yo nunca me había preocupado por cumplir lo que prometí…

-Recuerda, todo es un plan- pensé.

Sus palabras dulces, sus gentiles gestos, la forma en la que me miraba…todo era actuación…pero….su voz grave, el buen cuerpo que se asomaba debajo de la delgada ropa, el hermoso cabello, los grandes y profundos ojos…¿qué eran?

Aaah ¿llevaba él una pequeña ventaja?

…..…..….¿Me había empezado a gustar Gakupo?…...

* * *

><p>Palabras de la autora.<p>

Llegaron al final del capítulo! FELICIDADES! Han recibido el derecho a dejar un review! ok, no.

Como les dije antes es bastante largo y eso que sólo habla Luka jajaja. Bueno, pasemos a las aclaraciones:

*Yakuza: así se le llama a la mafia japonesa.

**Bento: es, literalmente, el almuerzo.

***Originalmente quería usar "metro" pero pensé que quizá en otros países no se usa es palabra, así que sólo quizé generalizar.

****Cover: es la versión de alguien de una canción. Por ejemplo,si la canción "I wanna hold your hand" de los Beatles es cantada por...no sé...Luka, entonces eso es un cover.

Canciones (en orden de aparición): Juvenile, Love is war, Various feelings, Magnet, Koi no fuga y Atashi no inu [My dog]. T**odos los derechos reservados para autores de las canciones, ninguna de ellas me pertenece así como tampoco lo hacen las traducciones.**

Eso fue todo por ahora, el 29 de junio es el próximo capítulo, la parte de Gakupo...¿qué terribles confesiones hará? ¿Le gustará también Luka? ¿O la odiará? ¿No sabrá que pensar? ¿Pensará que los pegasos son sexys en tanga? ¡No te lo pierdas!

P.D: ¿Crees tú que los pegasos son sexys en tanga?


	6. Chapter 5 (part II)

_**Copyright**__**reservado para los dueños de cada vocaloid. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, no busco sacar provecho de nada ni nadie.**_

Capítulo V (parte II)

POV: Gakupo

Me extendió un ramo de rosas violetas combinado con rosas rojas. Se notaba la atención en el detalle pues estaba decorado con piedras falsas y papeles finos. Los colores eran bonitos, bajó la vista mientras esperaba que agarrara el ramo. La miré unos segundos, inseguro de su acción.

-Luka-dono, ¿sabes lo que significa esto?- pregunté y tuve que esperar por su respuesta, estaba muy ansioso.

-Tú me enseñaste todo lo que sé ahora.-dijo directa y amablemente- Por supuesto que sé lo que hago.-Ya que había confirmado mi duda acepté el regalo. Ella siguió hablando-Las rosas de color violeta significan deseos de salud y una larga vida, ¿cierto? Y las rosas rojas…

-Las rosas rojas significan….-La interrumpí pues parecía que le costaría trabajo decir el significado de esas flores, pero en realidad parece que fue a mí al que le costó trabajo pronunciarlo.-Significan el amor que se le profesa a una persona…

Ella asintió. Pero de pronto de dio la vuelta demasiado rápido. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, así que la tome delicada pero firmemente de la muñeca y la obligué a girarse. Ella me miró a los ojos….y entonces…ella….

Me golpeó.

-Corte!- Gritó Meiko- Luka-san, no se supone que debas hacer eso! ¿No leíste el guión?- La empezó a regañar.

-Pero! Pero Meiko-san!-contestó ella y se acercó en seguida a la directora-¡Una no puede simplemente fingir que ama a ese idiota pelimorado de ahí!-me señalo groseramente con el dedo.- ¡Nadie puede amar a algo tan horrendo como eso! Su rostro es algo que debería ser exhibido en un circo!

-Qué!- respondí, enojado. Ella tenía la culpa de que la regañaran ¡no yo!- Yo no soy el idiota que no puede grabar una simple escena de una confesión! Llevamos intentándolo toda la mañana! 666 intentos! 666, tú, estúpida!

-Gyaah! El número del diablo pronunciado por el diablo!- gritó y se tapo los oídos- Esto es peor que la predicción de los mayas acerca del fin del mundo!- se agacho hasta quedar en cuclillas.

-Aggh! Eres tan dramática, tus chillidos de rata me hacen enfurecer! Los animales deben estar en el zoológico!

-Y los enanos estreñidos en la farmacia para tratar sus hemorroides!

-Qué dijiste! Ya verás tú…-y sin embargo jamás termine mi frase ofensiva por que en ese momento nos detuvieron mojándonos.

-Gracias, Taito-kun- Pensé en hacerle alguna "broma" al tipo medio emo, pero Meiko empezó a hablar después de agradecerle.- Ahora, les diré esto de la manera más dulce que mi boca sea capaz de pronunciar:-se aclaró la garganta- SI NO SON CAPACES DE DEJAR DE PELAR LARGENSE DE AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA!-nos dio una enorme y fuerte patada, tan poderosa que nos sacó del lugar donde estábamos rodando la representación de un fic.- Y no regresen hasta que puedan representar una maldita escena de amor!- Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

No me moví. Reflexionaba acerca de mi poca profesionalidad, me desvíe de lo que debía hacer y comencé a pelear con Luka….era su culpa, ¡siempre me sacaba de mis casillas! Seguro tenía algún gen o don especial para molestarme por cualquier cosa.

- Es tú culpa- sentencié, haciéndome el indignado. Sólo quería desquitarme de alguna manera por más pequeña que fuera. No le iba a perdonar. No la perdonaría por ser causa de mi distracción.- Si tan sólo pudieras actuar esto no pasaría, ¿dónde quedó la determinación de hacerme perder?- Me levanté, me limpié las ropas, di media vuelta y me fui.

No hice gran cosa después de ello. Caminé hasta el vestidor, me quité lo que traía y lo cambié por mi usual uniforme. Tomé mi mochila y salí rumbo al aula.

Cuando llegué había un enorme desorden. Todos movían sus sillas y mesas lejos del rincón más lejano a la entrada, hacían mucho ruido. Me tapé los oídos.

-Hey, ¿qué carajo pasa aquí?- pregunté al primero que vi.

-Ha venido Hiyama-kun, al parecer Meiko-san quiere que los dejemos a ti y a Luka-san hasta el rincón. Sólo hacemos los que nos dice.- contestó y siguió en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

-Esa maldita, todo lo que hace es meterse donde no le conviene.- mascullé y me senté en uno de los asientos aislados. Ya me encargaría de la castaña, pero por ahora la pelirosada…esa mujer seguro que no aceptaría estar a mi lado… ¡no tenía seriedad en la apuesta! Pensar en ello me enfureció aún más.

Al poco rato llegó Len.

-Oye- le llamé.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó a mí. No le hablaba mucho, pero si me llevaba bien con él.

-Quiero que no le digas nada a Luka, no le expliques el por qué de la distancia- dije yendo directo al punto.

-¿Y qué gano mintiendo a una amiga?- preguntó, dudando.

-El poder de los créditos gratis para un popular y caro restaurante.- contesté mostrando unos cupones que me habían regalado.- Piensa en lo feliz que estaría Rin si la llevarás ahí.- Él me miró con desconfianza. Se quedó callado un momento y después asintió.

-Luka-san tendrá que perdonarme- le extendí los papeles de colores y Len los tomó. Se giró listo para irse.

-Espera.- le dije. Me volteó a ver.-Tampoco quiero que ella le diga nada- señalé a la chica de largas coletas.

-No te preocupes- contestó y se fue. Le vi hablando con Miku, ella no estaba muy conforme pero no causó inconvenientes. Siguieron moviendo los muebles.

Seguí pensando en cómo Meiko se había inmiscuido y en los problemas que me causaba, pues lejos de acercarme a Luka provocaba que ella se alejara. Y también la estúpida pelirosa con la cual no se podía hablar de manera seria; o te decía las cosas en broma o pensaba que le hablabas en broma. Parecía incapaz de razonar. Mientras más pensaba en ello más me enojaba, recargué mis pies en la mesa. Los demás debieron notar mi humor porque trabajaron en silencio.

-Ah, Luka-chan- dijo la peliaqua cuando la aficionada al atún entró. Luka miró por todo el salón, fijo su vista en mí un momento y siguió su camino. Se dirigió a donde antes se sentaba. Se sorprendió por ver una chica sentada ahí, hablaron por un corto momento y entonces la chica señaló hacia mí. Luka no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Hey, bruja, por acá- la llamé, casi gritando.

Sólo se limitó a verme. Todo quedó en silencio, ella miraba alrededor y no tenía una expresión que delatara lo que estaba pensando, pero yo ya lo sabía…

-Ah, lo siento, esto es un mal sueño. Iré a dormir para despertar de esto- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a huir. Me apresuré a seguirla, llegué justo a tiempo para tomarla por el hombro…ya me las pagaría…volteó a verme con miedo….

-Perfecto- pensé- Ahora podré torturarla. Encontré otro punto débil.-A dónde crees que vas?- pregunté. Traté de hacer una voz que causara temor y por su expresión lo había logrado- No creas que me dejarás hasta atrás sólo y desamparado.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó tan fuerte que casi me deja sordo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye, crees que yo quiero estar sentado al lado de alguien…..no….de algo como tú?-comenté después de haberme desquitado (no del todo, mi rencor era mucho) susurrándole cosas acerca de lo que le pasaría si me desafiaba; cosas como "demonios te seguirán por toda la vida", "los fantasmas te harán compañía todas las noches" y "a veces veo muertos, no querrás verlos tú también ¿verdad?" -Deja de hacer tanto drama.

- Pero no es justo! Si tan siquiera la clase se comportara normalmente no me sentiría tan sola….lo único que hacen es alejarse de nosotros!- exclamó y volteó a ver a los demás -Incluso mis amigos me ignoran!- reposó su cabeza en la mesa.

-Quizás al fin se dieron cuenta del demonio que llevas dentro….-hice un sencillo comentario y me dirigió una extraña mirada que claramente me enviaba un mensaje de odio - ¿Ves? A eso me refiero, no puedes ser linda aún si lo intentas.

-Oh, tú cállate. No eres nada guapo, sólo eres un arrogante amante de las berenjenas.

-Eso crees tú. Tengo bastantes admiradoras!- parecía mentira, pero era cierto.

-¿No querrás decir admiradores, gay-kun?

-Tonta, no se puede hablar seriamente contigo- dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana- Por eso nunca tendrás novio.

-Hmpf- también se dio la vuelta y no me dirigió más la palabra.

Cuando tocaron anunciando la hora del almuerzo ella y sus amigos se apresuraron a salir. Yo me tomé mi tiempo y espere a que todos salieran del salón, después tomé mi bento y fui a reunirme con Kaito, que me esperaba en su salón junto con Mikuo.

-¿Qué onda?- saludé llegando.

-¿Qué onda?- respondió el de pelo color persona que no puede respirar.

-¿Qué tal el cambio de asientos?- cuestionó Mikuo.

-Aaagh, horrible. Esa tonta no le pone formalidad al asunto, sinceramente creo que no quiere que esto continúe.

-Te oyes decepcionado- interrumpió Neru entrando.

-Claro que no- respondí-… ¿pero realmente no lo estaba? Quizás si era decepción, aunque seguramente era porque pensé sería más divertido.

-Claro, claro, claro, lo que digas- respondió ella.- Meiko me mandó por ustedes, están esperándonos.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Kaito y salimos siguiendo a la rubia.

Llegamos a las escaleras que daban al techo de la escuela.

-Ah, al fin llegan- comentó Dell- Serán lentos con ganas.

-Lo que digas- no le hice caso- ¿qué hacemos aquí? Es dónde se reúnen Luka y sus amigos.

-Precisamente- contestaron a coro.

-¿Qué planean hacer?- pregunté, desconcertado.

-Ya lo verás…-me dijo Meiko.- Vamos

-Hey- anunció Dell entrando- ¿siempre se reúnen aquí?- preguntó, aunque yo ya lo había dicho antes. Pasamos detrás del él. Miku corrió a abrazar a su novio.

-¿Les molesta si nos sentamos juntos?-preguntó él.

-Para nada- contestó Luka con una gran sonrisa.

-Ah, con qué con los demás si puede ser amable e incluso linda- pensé.

-Bien, sentémonos juntos.- dijo Neru. Le hicimos caso y nos sentamos. Tomé lugar al lado de mi oponente pelirosada.

Comimos tranquilamente unos minutos, todos se comportaban de manera empalagosa, casi sentí asco. No narraré lo que se decían, no tiene sentido mencionarlo.

Luka los miraba entre sorprendida y asqueada. Yo seguí comiendo.

-Así que eso traman, ¿eh? Miren que dejarme con esta tonta a propósito cuando ella no quiere nada conmigo- pensaba. Creo que ella volteó a verme. No le hice caso, se acercaba la "Hora de la Muerte".-Lo siento, tengo que atender unos asuntos.-miré el reloj de mi muñeca. Sip, definitivamente estaba cercano a la muerte.- Parece que no tendremos la siguiente hora de clases por que los profesores están en junta de consejo técnico. Volveré en unos momentos- dije después de guardar mis cosas y salí de ahí.

Primero pasé a mi salón para dejar los restos de mi comida. Saqué una carta de mi mochila y revisé la hora. Saqué una nota de un cuaderno y revisé la hora. Saqué mi celular y verifique la hora en un mensaje.

Salí del aula en dirección a los jardines. Ahí me esperaba la primera chica. Antes de acercarme a ella suspiré profundamente. Una vez al mes se me juntaban ese tipo de actividades. Era "de la Muerte" porque uno nunca sabe cómo puede reaccionar una mujer después de ser rechazada.

-Hola, ¿te hice esperar?- pregunté.

-N-n-no, para nada. A-acabo de llegar- contestó

-Ah, eso me alegra. No me gusta dejar esperando a un dama- sonreí.

-Umn…no, t-te equivocas. N-no soy una d-dama

-Claro que sí- respondí- Todas las mujeres lo son- pensé. En lo que Maya-san tomaba valor para decirme la cosa "realmente importante que necesitaba ser resuelta", como ella misma lo había descrito en su carta, oí claramente que alguien se corría y se escondía en el follaje.

-Esto….Gakupo-kun…-decía mi castaña compañera, rompiendo el incómodo silencio entre los dos.- Te agradezco que hayas venido hasta aquí cuando seguramente tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes, querías hablar conmigo así que aquí estoy. Dime, ¿qué pasa?- contesté, quizá apresuradamente pero intentando ser gentil.

-Bueno…bueno…..yo en realidad….quería deci-decirte….que….tú, bueno, a mí tú….a mí tú…..tú-guardo silencio por un breve momento- me gustas.

Incluso antes de que lo dijera se notaba en el ambiente. Me quedé callado unos momentos, tratando de no demostrar sentimientos en mi rostro. Pensé un poco lo que le tenía que decir, no quería hacerla llorar o causar que se sintiera mal

-Maya-san- respondí- Lo siento pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Estoy seguro que hay alguien ahí que es para ti, yo no soy el indicado.

-Ah? Acaso hay alguien….¿alguien que te guste?- me contestó y vi algunas lágrimas asomándose por el borde de sus ojos.

-No se trata de eso. –le dije de inmediato, pensé en la persona que escuchaba escondida en algún lado- Si hay alguien que me interesa, pero no de esa manera. Ella es estúpida, enojona, impulsiva y siempre me está enfadando….pero creo que tiene su lado divertido.

-Ya veo- contestó- Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Gracias por escucharme y…y…me gustaría seguir siendo amigos…

-Por supuesto Maya-san. Cuídate- Pero yo sabía que por un tiempo no volvería a hablar conmigo. Es una pena, perder amigos de esta manera es lo peor. Ella se inclinó y se fue corriendo. Espere hasta estar seguro de que no podía escucharme-Se puede que haces aquí, ¿globo rosado?- intenté provocarla.

-Qué? A quién rayos llamas "globo"?-gritó y salió de detrás de un árbol- Ah, maldición.

-No pensé que fueras tan tonta como para caer en una trampa tan sencilla.-Si pudiera me habría reído, sin embargo la cosa era seria. Caminé hacia ella.- Así que, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Admirar las flores.-se dio la vuelta y sentí su instinto de cobardía - Ahora si me disculpas me debo ir- me molesté, ¡no permitiría que se fuera corriendo! ¡Maldita miedosa!

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar- dije tratando de controlar mi cólera, aunque no funcionó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritó mientras la jalaba. La arrinconé contra el mismo árbol en el que se escondió.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan metiche! ¿Sabes lo que es la privacidad? ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESO? ¡No quiero que me espíes nunca más! ¿Me oíste, estúpida? ¡Deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe! ¿Por qué en lugar de eso no te dedicas a ser más linda conmigo? ¡Eres linda con todos menos conmigo! ¿No se supone que debemos empezar a salir? ¡Tonta, no has hecho nada por ello! ¡Trato de ser amable contigo! ¿Y tú que has hecho? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! ¡Te desprecio!-desquité toda mi ira con ella, toda la que tenía guardada desde el inicio de la mañana y que se reservo un poco después del asunto de los asientos- ¡Tus malditos dioses del atún seguramente están llorando por tú incompetencia!- Me di la vuelta, pero no conforme con eso me giré.

- gritó está vez más fuerte. Había hecho un gesto que siempre usaba en Halloween, aproveché que me tenía miedo cuando estaba realmente enojado. Tanto fue el susto que se desmayó.

-Ah, me pasé- dije cuando se desplomó. Me agaché y traté de acomodarla para que no se lastimara, la recargué en el árbol con toda la delicadeza que fui capaz. La observé por unos momentos.- Es una pena, eres tan tierna cuando duermes- me acerqué lentamente, acaricié sus labios. Me acerqué más, tanto que podía sentir su agitada respiración…¡Ah, de pronto me di cuenta! ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? No, no debía de hacer eso. Me levanté rápidamente y me alejé.

Antes de llegar con la próxima chica le mandé un mensaje a Dell.

"Vengan a buscar a Luka, está en los jardines. Se desmayó, vigila si no necesita ayuda"

Pocos segundos después recibí su contestación.

"Claro que sí patrón"

Era sarcasmo, no obstante no dude en que se encargaría del asunto.

Así pues seguí atendiendo a otras dos chicas que querían hablar conmigo. Ambas confesaron que querían salir conmigo. Era una lástima, yo no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Así pues terminó la "Hora de la Muerte" para mí y me dirigí de vuelta al salón. El tiempo libre casi terminaba. Mientras caminaba recordé lo que estuve a punto de hacer y sin saber por qué me enojé por ello.

Me senté en mi lugar recargando mis pies en la mesa y crucé mis brazos. Los demás no tardaron en aparecer por la puerta. Estaban hablando de algo, pero no alcanzaba escuchar. Poco después mis mejores amigos se acercaron a hablar conmigo.

-Hey, viejo- dijo Dell- Saliendo de la escuela nos lanzamos al karaoke. ¿Te apuntas?

-No lo sé- respondí- ¿Qué hay de Luka? ¿Cómo sigue?

-Ella está bien, al parecer sólo fue el susto- dijo Kaito y empezó a hablar en susurros.- Pero nos "pidió" que te convenciéramos para ir.

-Oh, no te creo- respondí en voz baja.

-Bueno… tienes razón, no nos lo pidió- admitió él.

-Al parecer quiere pasar un buen rato, pero se sentiría mal si te excluye de la actividad- comentó Dell.

-Es tan clara como el agua- pensé- Bien, díganle a los demás que sí.-confirmé.

-Oh, ¿cómo es que cambias tan rápido de opinión?- dijeron. Ellos sabían que soy bastante difícil de convencer, pero yo iba a sacar provecho de aquello.

-Muy sencillo, díganle que sólo iré a cambio de que salga en plan de cita conmigo- sentencié. Habíamos estado hablando en murmullos. Ellos asintieron y salieron del aula. En cuanto le contaron lo que yo quería ella se puso frenética.

Me acerqué para ver mejor su reacción. Daba largos pasos intentando huir y repetía constantemente que no.

- No pienso salir en plan amoroso con él!- exclamó sin saber que estaba detrás de ella.

-Pero, Luka-chan, esto es una oportunidad para hacer que se enamore de ti!- dijo Miku

-Eso es, no olvides porque estamos aquí- siguió Len

-Sí, Luka-chan, puedes ganarle!- animó Rin. ¿Ellos en verdad pensaban que ella podía ganarme? Ja, ya veríamos eso.

-Ah, pero, pero, pero, pero yo….-buscaba excusas.

-Ya nos hemos besado antes, ¿por qué te pones tan recia ahora?- pregunté divertido. Ella me miró con odio.

-Ooooh- exclamaron todos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se besaron?- preguntaron sus amigas- ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué no nos contaste?- la arrinconaron. Qué raro, ella no parecía del tipo de persona que se guarda las cosas.

-No sean mentirosas! Si les conté, al menos una de las dos veces!- dijo al pelirosada. Ahí estaba mi respuesta. Al parecer si les contó…una vez, seguro le dio pena. ¿Le dio pena? ¿Era eso? Me puse a pensar si era cierto

-¡Pero a mí que me importa!- me reclamé en la mente, era muy tonto por el hecho de que me interesara.

-Por ahora todos a sus salones, que las clases están por comenzar. Después de clases decidiremos a que karaoke ir. –Dijo Meiko. Al parecer me había perdido una buena parte de la conversación. Nos metimos tal y cómo dijo la castaña.

-Nos vemos al rato- dijo Neru antes de irse.

Entró la profesora pero no le hice caso, no estaba de humor. Volteé a ver de reojo y al parecer Luka tampoco ponía atención, en cambio estaba escribiendo notas. Al poco rato me llegó una a mí.

"Len-san, el idiota yakuza morado les dijo algo? Algo lo suficientemente escalofriante y macabro como para que el resto de la clase se mantenga alejado?"

No entendí porque me la mandaban. Al reverso de la hoja estaba escrito:

"Gakupo-kun, Luka-san me mandó esto, te prometí que por mi parte no se enteraba. Le aconsejé que te preguntara directamente"

Le envié una nota en agradecimiento. Seguí mirando discretamente a Luka, cuando al parecer le llegó una nota por parte de Len le enseñe la que no había cumplido su propósito.

-Qué? Qué haces tú con eso?- me reclamó en un susurro

-Qué? Esta nota? Me la mandaron sin querer- respondí. No ganaba nada con molestarla, pero era divertido ver sus reacciones. De repente me fije en sus deslumbrantes y rosados labios. ¿Se pondría brillo labial?

-No es cierto! No pudieron haberlo hecho!

-Ah, y qué más da si no lo hicieron?

-Tsssk, eres un maldito!

-Sí, claro, trata así a la persona que supuestamente debes amar- me giré pues no soportaba seguir viéndolos.

-Nadie puede amar a un bastardo como tú!- se volteó.

Seguí sin prestar atención a las clases restantes. Me debatía entre volver a molestarla o dejarla en paz. Al final opté por la segunda, pero de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta.

Cuando anunciaron el fin del día de clases todos salieron corriendo. Yo me lo tomé con más calma de nuevo, salí lo más lento que me fue posible disimular. En un pasillo de camino al club nos encontramos con mis amigos. Luka, los gemelos y Miku se detuvieron. Seguí caminando hasta alcanzarlos y me detuve justo detrás de la pelirosa.

-Ah, justo los estábamos buscando- dijo el peliazul-Hoy se suspendieron las actividades del club, así que vámonos directo al karaoke.

-Hablando de ello, ¿a qué lugar iremos?- pregunté no muy seguro de caber todos en una pequeña sala.

-Para empezar, ¿cuántos somos?- dijo Mikuo llegando por la derecha.

-10 en total- dijo Neru rápidamente. No por nada era la mejor de la escuela en matemáticas.

-¿Conoce alguien un lugar lo suficientemente grande para entrar sin estar apretados?- preguntó el chico bajito rubio.

-Yo conozco uno, queda cerca de una estación de tren subterráneo. La gente generalmente la usa para macrocitas a ciegas- comentó Dell.

-Será estúpido- pensé ¡Ay, ese idiota! ¡Le aconsejé que nunca hablara de ello!

-¿Y tú cómo sabes para que las usan?- interrogó enojada Neru, justo como me lo esperaba.

-Aaah…bueno…..sabes….-Empezó a decir mi amigo muy nervioso.

-Neru, Neru. Yo lo obligaba a ir conmigo a ese tipo de citas, ya déjalo en paz.-intervine antes de que eso terminara en golpes. Mentí para salvar a mi amigo cuando en realidad el que me obligaba era él- Vámonos yendo, que es un poco largo el camino.- me di la vuelta y empecé a andar. Todos los demás me siguieron.

Salimos de la escuela y caminamos rumbo a la estación. Al parecer yo los estaba guiando así que iba hasta adelante. En algún punto nos dejaron a Luka y a mí a solas. Pensé que debería ser amable con ella al menos una vez.

-Los odio-dijo lo suficientemente bajo como que apenas la alcanzara a oír La miré de reojo, ella miraba al frente con la cabeza inclinada. Me volteó a ver como queriendo mi apoyo, entonces también la volteé a ver.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso quieres que nos tomemos también de la mano?- dije. Uno no podía ser amable de repente si antes fue grosero, inicié con una broma para después poder hablar normalmente.

-Claro que no!- exclamó- La gente pensaría que me robé un animal del zoológico! Más concretamente un chango!

-Jajajaja, eso dices ahora, después de que me oigas cantar no pensarás igual…

-Hable por usted mismo Sr. Chango.

-Señor Changoleón para usted.- se detuvo y me miró muy seria. De pronto echó a reír. En verdad tenía bonita risa.

-Jajajaja que estúpido eres

-Jajajaja al menos te dio risa la tontería que dije.

-Tú siempre dices tonterías!- sonrió.

-Así me gusta verte- contesté aliviado de que mi plan funcionara.

-¿Ah?- dijo desconcertada.

-Si tenemos que convivir con el otro al menos deberíamos tratar de llevarnos bien. Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?

-Huuum….yo no diría que eres mi amigo.

-¿Aaah? Entonces, si se puede saber, ¿qué carajo soy para ti? ¿Un conocido?

-No, más que conocido mío eres como el conocido de mi conocido de mi conocido.

-Eso me deja en la posición de un perro…- se sorprendió y eso me desconcertó- ¿Qué?, ¿de qué te sorprendes?

-De nada Sr. Changoleón, de nada.

-Estás loca- respondí. Por ir platicando casi paso de largo el lugar. Detuve mi andar y me giré hacia los demás.- Ya llegamos- grité y se apresuraron a llegar hasta donde nosotros estábamos- Si que caminamos rápido…-pensé.

-A decir verdad no está tan lejos- comentó Rin. Asentí de acuerdo con ella.

-Bueno, pues entremos- dijo Dell y me metí detrás de él. Nos acercamos a hablar con la "recepcionista" mientras los demás esperaban pegados a la entrada.

-Bienvenidos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó cuando estábamos frente a ella.

-Queremos una habitación para 10 personas.- dijo Dell

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- volvió ella a preguntar.

-4 horas por favor.

-Seguro. ¿De qué forma van a pagar?- preguntó. Mi amigo volteó a verme.

-Ah, -suspiré- me hiciste prometer que no te la devolvería…pero la situación lo amerita- saqué de mi cartera una tarjeta donde Dell había acumulado puntos por ir al karaoke más de 20 veces. Le di la tarjeta a la recepcionista.

-Lo que consuman dentro del lugar se paga al finalizar el tiempo.- anunció- Su habitación es la 45 en el penúltimo piso a la izquierda. Disfruten su estadía- me devolvió la tarjeta.

-Gracias- contesté y volvimos con los demás.

-Nuestro cuarto es el número 45 en el tercer piso- dijo Dell cuando estuvimos frente a ellos.- Vamos todos.

Subimos y recorrimos un pasillo, al encontrar la puerta correspondiente me acerqué y la abrí. Pasé antes que todos.

Ya casi no recordaba como era el lugar. Una habitación amplia con una gran ventana que se veía nada más entrar. Tenía un pequeño escenario con todo y micrófono. Había sillones y una mesa con agua. Me senté lo más cerca de la ventana que pude, Luka llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

-Da igual como me quiera sentar, siempre me dejan contigo- comentó. No le dije nada, sabía que tenía razón.

Al poco rato llegó una camarera, nos ofreció varios menús y nos preguntó que deseábamos ordenar. No tardó mucho tiempo en que llegaran nuestras bebidas y nuestra comida.

Los primeros en pasar fueron los gemelos, luego Mikuo y su novia, después la tirana castaña, posteriormente Dell y Neru que cantaron Magnet.

-Ahí van de dramáticos- pensé- Solamente por que el papá de Neru es algo celoso…ah, pero bueno.

-Hey Gakupo ya he seleccionado la canción, vamos- me dijo Kaito y me paré a cantar con él. Al finalizar nos aplaudieron como habían hecho con todos.

-Tienes que pasar- le dijo Meiko a Luka- Es la iniciación oficial en el club de música.

-Eso es mentira- pensé

-¿Qué? Pero llevo ahí desde el inicio de clases- replicó ella, si bien en seguida cambió de opinión al ver la expresión de la castaña- Ah, bien, cantaré. Pero les advierto que no canto bien.- Subió a la tarima - Esta canción va con todo para el idiota pelimorado ese de ahí- señaló. Traté de no parecer sorprendido.

Cantó algo acerca de cómo trataba a su mascota como un perro… o eso es lo que más o menos entendí. Esa canción había sido usada bajo otro concepto que no fuera temática sexual, así que asimilé que el mensaje de Luka era "perderás ante mí".

Cuando regresó a su lugar me mantuve neutral. Bebí de mi vaso y decidí no decirle nada.

-Tiene buena voz- admití para mí mismo. Los demás le daban cumplidos aunque ella no lo aceptaba del todo. Después de unas palabras de apoyo comenzó a llorar. Eso no duró mucho porque después se calmó.

Seguimos cantando. Kaito y yo cantamos, en broma, Magnet; todos jugaron mucho con eso.

-Ya decía yo que algo tenían de raro- comentó Neru entre risas.

-Ay, claro que sí. No podemos vivir la una sin la otra, ¿verdad amiguísima amada del alma?-exclamé moviendo las manos exageradamente femenino y volteando a ver a Kaito.

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó él de la misma forma. Dell estaba algo serio.

-Ay amiga! ¿de qué te preocupas? No te hemos dejado de lado!- anuncié y me lancé para darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Kaito me siguió el juego.

-Aaah, quítense que la estupidez se contagia!- gritó apartándonos, pero Kaito y yo éramos persistentes. Al final logramos besarle en la mejilla. Dell después nos golpeó y hasta un chichón nos dejó.

Después de eso todavía estuvimos un buen rato haciendo tonterías hasta que llegó la noche. Salimos del edificio después de pagar todo lo que consumimos. Caminamos y entonces nos despedimos porque cada quién tenía que irse por diferentes lugares.

Luka dijo adiós y se dio la vuelta.

-Nos vemos mañana- anuncie y fui detrás de ella.

-Deja de seguirme- dijo poco después de que se diera cuenta.

-Tengo que ir por la misma ruta para llegar a mi casa, ¿sabes?- contesté.

-Como sea. Pero no finjas que vienes conmigo.- apresuré el paso y llegué hasta su altura.

-Hey, no me evadas. Se supone que veníamos en plan de cita.

-¡No me recuerdes esa tontería! ¡Creí que si te ignoraba serviría! Eres un idiota, vuelve a las sombras para ser ignorado, anda, corre.

-Nadie sería tan estúpido como para desear ser ignorado.

-Forever Alone lo hace si un "amigo" se lo pide.

-No metas memes en esto.

-Tú no me dices que hacer.

La dejé en paz. Seguramente estaba cansada y lo que ella menos quería era pelear. Pasamos de un lugar extremamente ruidoso a uno más residencial. Caminamos un buen rato más hasta que ella se detuvo frente a una reja.

-Así que me has seguido todo este tiempo- me dirigió la mirada

-Yo diría que más bien te traje a tu casa…- empecé a decir medio sarcásticamente

-Eres un cínico.

-Lo sé, pero cuidar de una chica es el deber de un hombre.

-Exacto. Un hombre debe cuidar a una mujer, no una mujer a otra mujer.

-¿Qué?-repliqué

-Lo que acaba de oír señorita.

-Bueno, tienes razón.- le traté de devolver la broma

-¿Ah?

-Cuidar a una chica es el deber de un hombre. Los hombres no deben cuidar a otro hombre.

-¡Tú, idiota! ¿Cómo te atreves?- exclamó

-La que empezó fuiste tú…- le recordé

-Aggh. Tonto.-Se volteó.

- Seguramente no soporta perder-pensé -Supongo que aquí termina mi deber. Nos vemos mañana.- me despedí, me giré y seguí caminando

-Esto…espera…- llamó

-¿Sí?- la miré por encima del hombro

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa….

-No fue nada. Ya sabes, me queda de paso- bromeé.

-Cierto…umm… buenas noches.- abrió la reja

-Buenas noches- regresé con ella y la di un beso en la mejilla lo más rápido que pude antes de que me golpeara.- Que descanse, princesa.- Sonreí y ahora si me dirigí a mi casa, casi corriendo.

-Maldición, al final no puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza- dije entrando a mi hogar.

-Nii-chan! Bienvenido!- saludó mi hermanita.

-Estoy en casa- dije y le di una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza- ¿Mamá ya llegó?- me quité los zapatos y pasé.

-Tuvo que atender asuntos en el trabajo…. ¿deseas cenar?- preguntó

-Claro, iré a cambiarme y en seguida bajo.- me dirigí a las escaleras. Gakuko asintió.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, prendí la luz, aventé mi mochila por ahí y abrí la cortina del cuarto. Eché un vistazo a la casa de enfrente donde las luces también estaban prendidas. Una chica también se asomó desde la ventana de su cuarto. Saludé con la mano, ella me miró fijamente pero después también me devolvió el saludo aunque era algo tonto.

-Nii-chan! Ya calenté la comida!- anunció mi hermana desde abajo.

-En seguida bajo- grité por encima de mi hombro. Volví la vista a la chica, me despedí de nuevo con la mano, cerré la cortina y baje a comer.

-Al menos sé que llegó bien- pensé mientras me sentaba y después me reí por esa tontería.

Siempre tenía la posibilidad de contemplarla porque después de todo Luka era mi vecina.

POV: Luka

¡Pero qué tonterías decía! ¿Gustarme? ¿Él? ¡Jamás en la vida!

-El cansancio me provoca alucinaciones- dije.

Entré a mi casa. Lo primero que hice fue subir a cambiarme de ropa. En lo que me ponía mi pijama vi que una luz se encendía.

-¿Ah? ¿No es esa la habitación de….?- me pregunté a mí misma mientras me asomaba por la ventana. Desde la ventana de enfrente saludaron animosamente, mire por unos instantes más hasta que devolví el saludo. Gakupo volteó a ver hacia la puerta, después volvió la vista a mí, se despidió y salió corriendo- Tsk, que pérdida de tiempo- me aleje del ventanal- Pensé que sería Gakuko-chan, pero sólo es el tarado.

Y es que desde hace tres meses ella era la única persona del vecindario con la que me llevaba bien. En repetidas ocasiones coincidíamos en la tienda y volvíamos juntas a casa. También coincidíamos cuando nos asomábamos por la ventana y entonces platicábamos, por ello llegué a pensar que ese era su cuarto.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los vocaloids, empresas o productos aquí mecionados me pertenecen; cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. El OC que aparece en este capítulo tampoco es mío.**

*Se asoma tímidamente desde detrás de un árbol*  
>H-hola chicos... v-vengo a publicar un nuevo capítulo...<br>*Los lectores enojados sacan antorchas y trinches* *La autora se vuelve a esconder tras el árbol*  
>¡Wah! ¡Lamento tanto haber estado ausente! ¡Por favor, no me maten! ¡Leean a ver que les parece y si definitivamente no les gusta haganmelo saber!<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI<p>

POV: Luka

¡Pero qué tonterías decía! ¿Gustarme? ¿Él? ¡Jamás en la vida!

-El cansancio me provoca alucinaciones- dije.

Entré a mi casa. Lo primero que hice fue subir a cambiarme de ropa. En lo que me ponía mi pijama vi que una luz se encendía.

-¿Ah? ¿No es esa la habitación de….?- me pregunté a mí misma mientras me asomaba por la ventana. Desde la ventana de enfrente saludaron animosamente, mire por unos instantes más hasta que devolví el saludo. Gakupo volteó a ver hacia la puerta, después volvió la vista a mí, se despidió y salió corriendo- Tsk, que pérdida de tiempo- me aleje del ventanal- Pensé que sería Gakuko-chan, pero sólo es el tarado.

Y es que desde hace tres meses ella era la única persona del vecindario con la que me llevaba bien. En repetidas ocasiones coincidíamos en la tienda y volvíamos juntas a casa. También coincidíamos cuando nos asomábamos por la ventana y entonces platicábamos, por ello llegué a pensar que ese era su cuarto.

Varios días pasaron hasta la llegada del fin de semana. Era sábado* a última hora antes de salir cuando Rin me pidió que la acompañara.

-Luka-nee, ¿puedes venir conmigo?- preguntó muy seria. Me preocupé un poco así que en seguida acepté.- Bien, vamos al Wac Donal's**- dijo.

Sin hablar más salimos del salón, no sin antes despedirnos de nuestros amigos y compañeros, y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Rin, ¿de qué se trata la plática?- intenté cuestionarla en el camino.

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos.- fue lo único que obtuve como respuesta y no pude evitar pensar en una madre regañando a su hija.

-"Oh rayos, estoy en problemas"- pensé mientras salíamos de la escuela.

Continuamos caminando en silencio. Entonces noté que estábamos dando muchas vueltas para llegar ahí. Doblábamos en esquinas aleatoriamente, volvíamos sobre nuestros pasos y nos metíamos entre multitudes de personas. Me pregunté si ella no sabría bien el camino (después de todo para llegar al establecimiento sólo teníamos que caminar 10 minutos en línea recta, a partir de la puerta del colegio) y estaba a punto de decirle que me siguiera cuando divisé la colorida estructura amarilla y roja con su distintiva "W" en grande.

Una vez adentro ordenamos simplemente un helado. Con nuestros pedidos en mano fuimos a sentarnos al fondo del lugar. Ella miró sospechosamente en todas direcciones y una vez se hubo asegurado que nadie tenía su atención fija en nosotras soltó un largo suspiro.

-Wow, pensé que nos vendrían siguiendo- acto seguido sonrío complacida. Yo estaba completamente pasmada cómo para responder.- ¡Onee! ¡Se te va a caer!- me reprendió señalando el postre blanco.

-¿Eh?- miré hacia abajo donde el helado estaba por escurrirse. Lo lamí rápidamente. -Lo siento…es sólo que me sorprendió tu repentino cambio de actitud- murmuré apenada.

-¡Ah, eso!- exclamó.- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es mi papá….- empezó a decir.

¡Vaya que lo sabía! A mi parecer era el hombre más cruel del mundo. Por lo que mi mejor amiga a veces me contaba, yo empezaba a sospechar que aquel señor sólo se había casado y había concebido a Rin porque quedaría bien ante sus conocidos; debido a eso poco le importaba la felicidad de su familia, así que no permitía la relación que mi rubia amiga tenía con Len. Yo estaba segura de que su padre haría hasta lo imposible para separarlos.

-Sí, sé cómo es tu papá, pero creo que debe de haber otra razón. Es muy raro que tomes tantas precauciones.

Rin asintió y se removió incómoda en su asiento.

-Ummm…. Verás….- trató de decir algo y se sonrojó violentamente. Deduje rápidamente que algo había sucedido con su novio.

-¡No me digas que con Len!- la interrumpí. Ella lució entre sorprendida de que yo lo supiera y culpable de lo que había hecho.

-¡Eso…eso! ¡No lo teníamos planeado! ¡Surgió de repente!

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad!

-¡Pero onee-chan, para eso no se requiere edad! ¡Es sólo algo de responsabilidad!

-Ay, Rin…- dije con las manos en las sienes- ¿Tomaron sus precauciones?- pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-P-por supuesto.- concordó y me tranquilicé un poco- Cámaras por todos lados, aunque son más bien videograbadoras…

-Qué!? ¿Estuvieron grabando todo el tiempo!?- dije, casi gritando.- ¡Rin! Qué tal si lo sube a internet!?

-¿Por qué haría Len eso? No hay nada que subir. ¿Es que mantener la casa vigilada es tan malo? Porque desde que me mudé a vivir con Len…

-Habla…- interrumpí de nuevo.- hablabas…de…. ¿mu-mudarte a vivir con él?- Me di cuenta de mi gran error.- En…en ese caso… ¡Dime si te puedo ayudar en algo! Cuéntame el porqué de la decisión…

-Por supuesto que hablaba de vivir con Len, ¿qué fue lo que…?- se quedó callada unos segundos antes de explotar entendiéndolo todo.- ¡ONEE PERVERTIDA!- gritó.

-L-lo siento mucho.- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Después de eso nos corrieron del lugar por "alterar la paz pública con comentarios subidos de tono" y nos vetaron de ese Wac Donal's.

Caminamos unos instantes antes de voltear a vernos y echar a reír. Lo siguiente que hicimos fue entrar a un restaurant, no sin antes dar unas cuantas vueltas por si alguien nos venía siguiendo.

Una vez aclarado del incidente y sin rencor alguno proseguimos nuestra conversación normalmente.

-Oye, Luka-onee, ¿qué pasa con Gakupo-gay-chan?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste ese apodo?- inquirí intentando cambiar de rumbo la conversación.

-Oí que Dell-kun lo llamaba así. ¿Sabes? Fue gracioso porque ellos estaban delante de mí en la cafetería escolar… ¡Oye, espera! ¡No has respondido mi pregunta!

-"¡Rayos!"- pensé- "¡Ya aprendió a no seguirme la corriente!"

-¿Qué pasa con Gakupo-kun?- insistió. Y juro que pude ver estrellitas brillando en sus ojos.

-"¿Desde cuándo lo llama 'Gakupo-kun'?"- reparé antes de responderle.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé, ¿qué pasa de qué?- di un sorbo a mi café.

-¡Awww, vamos, onee-chan!- desde hace poco tenía la manía de llamarme así.- ¿Qué piensas de él?

-Que es un idiota, naturalmente- contesté de inmediato. Mi amiga no estaba nada convencida.

-He notado que últimamente se llevan bien… ¡a veces más que bien! Dime, ¿qué sientes cuando lo ves?

-Ya sabes, lo que cualquier chica que lo conociera a fondo sentiría… Cuando pienso en hablar con él, me da un no sé que en el estómago. Después, cuando me mira a los ojos siento nauseas. Y… y… cuando dice mi nombre con esa linda sonrisa suya…. Siento algo arder dentro de mí… ¡Y es que maldita sea! ¡Es tan horrendo que quiero vomitar! ¡Además, me da mucho coraje _tener _que amarlo!

-Sigh- suspiró Rin- Bueno, seré más directa: ¿Lo quieres? Dejando a un lado todo el asunto de la apuesta.

-Sí- respondí en seguida y antes de que mi amiga se emocionara agregué:- ¡Lo quiero 3 metros bajo tierra!

-Onee… no estás siendo honesta. Ni conmigo, ni contigo misma.- No sé porque pero eso en verdad me dolió.

Respiré profundo antes de decidirme a contarle todo (excepto ese sentimiento fugaz que tuve cuando me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa).

-La verdad ahora es para mí como un amigo- concluí después de casi una hora de hablarle sobre todo lo que había sucedido y lo que pensaba.- ¿Qué opinas?- pregunté, interesada en lo que podría responderme.

-Bueno, me parece que has dado un gran paso al pensar en Gakupo-kun como un amigo. Y creo que debes de seguir pensando así de él. Al menos hasta que suceda otra cosa que te haga cambiar de opinión.- contestó totalmente segura. Admiré su madurez, aunque tuve la sensación de que estaba controlándose para no decir otra cosa.

-Gracias.- dije lo más sinceramente que me fue posible.

-No agradezcas. Siempre estaré aquí para escucharte.- sonrío y yo hice lo mismo.

Zanjado el tema seguimos charlando hasta que el cielo se tiño de rojo y tuvimos que volver a nuestros hogares.

La mañana del domingo llegó. Sentí complacida como un pequeño rayo de sol se filtraba por mis cortinas. Me levanté con muchas ganas. Desayuné un apetitoso plato de cereal con un poco de fruta y huevos revueltos.

¡Ah, qué bien me sentía! ¡Y qué extraño era! Consideraba que no había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo ¡no tenía problema alguno, o al menos no uno que requiriera mi atención inmediata!

Me di una refrescante ducha y al salir me vestí con la ropa que más me gustaba. Había decidido salir a disfrutar del día. Pensé en lo mucho que podría hacer o a cuál de mis amigos podría llamar para pasar el rato.

Rin probablemente estaría con Len en una cita o algo así. Len, por ende, también quedaba descartado. Lo mismo Miku, pasando el día con su novio.

Seguí meditando en a que otras personas conocía para invitar.

-¡Debo tener más amigos!- me reclamé a mí misma. Súbitamente recordé a Gakupo.- Imposible, jamás andaría por ahí con ese tipo, aunque….

¡Sí, definitivamente esa persona era la ideal! ¡Y estaba sólo a unos metros de mí, así que incluso podía ir hasta su casa para preguntar!

Introduje a mi bolsa todo lo necesario para una pequeña excursión. Salí decididamente a preguntarle a esa persona con el cabello morado. Una tierna persona que me hacía sonreír y que despertaba en mi algo así como un instinto maternal a pesar de ser 3 años menor mío. ¡En serio deseaba que Gakuko-chan estuviera disponible!

Me dirigí a la entrada de mi casa. Noté que en el buzón había un extraño sobre de papel rosa.

-Qué raro- pensé- a mí no me llegan más que promociones y recibos de cuentas pendientes. Jamás una carta.

Totalmente desconcertada lo abrí. Pensé que iba a desmayarme cuando leí el contenido:

"Querida Luka:

¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has alimentado bien? ¿Qué tal va la escuela? ¡Espero sinceramente que todo marche con alegría! ¡También deseo que tus notas sean tan buenas como siempre! ¡Mi amada niña!

Ah, perdona. Seguramente te estarás preguntando por qué _daddy_ actúa de manera tan extraña preguntando cosas cuando puede hablarte por teléfono. Bueno, hija, ¡la razón es tan sencilla y a la vez complicada!:

Papá está en problemas.

La adicción a las apuestas de papi ha causado que deba una gran cantidad de dinero. Las personas a las que les debe son gente muy peligrosa y de dudosa moral que si no reciben su pago pueden ponerse muy agresivas.

No responderá a su celular así que no podrá comunicarse por un tiempo.

Papi tiene que desaparecer por unas semanas al igual que tu hermano. Has de saber que papá te ama y por eso pide que te resguardes en otro lugar lo más pronto posible (¿quizá podrías quedarte con una amiga?) el tiempo necesario para que pague la deuda. Si papá te perdiera jamás podría perdonárselo.

Te ha dejado un poco de dinero en la cuenta bancaria de siempre, pero debes sacarlo lo más pronto posible.

¡Papi en verdad lo siente mucho! m(_ _)m

¡Confía en que saldremos de esto!

Con amor J.M

P.D: ¡Tu hermano ya ha regañado a _daddy_ por eso, así que por favor no te enojes!"

Que no me enojará!? En verdad pedía eso!? Por supuesto que no estaba enojada! Mi furia en ese momento no se podía medir!

Inmediatamente marqué a su celular, pero justamente cómo había advertido no respondía. Probé con el número de mi hermano y sucedió lo mismo. Después de más de 10 intentos me rendí, cayendo de rodillas.

Cuando me percaté que la gente me miraba extraño, me levanté olvidando completamente los planes que tenía y me dirigí al cajero automático más cercano.

He de admitir que jamás imaginé una cantidad de ingresos tan baja.

-20,000 yenes!?- Grité en mi mente.- No puedo creerlo! Con trabajo rendirían dos semanas!

Con una intensa mezcla de sentimiento que se debatían entre ira y tristeza me alejé de ahí. Mientras caminaba las lágrimas empezaron a fluir y pronto nublaron mi vista.

¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Ya no podía vivir en el mismo lugar, y con tan poco dinero me sería imposible encontrar donde quedarme. ¿Cómo lo pagaría? ¿Y la comida? ¿Los gastos como el agua y la luz? ¡Seguía sin poder creerlo! Deseaba tanto que fuera un mal sueño!

Iba sin rumbo por las calles. Tropecé varias veces y otras tantas estuve a punto de caer. Para empeorar el panorama el cielo se tiño de gris y empezó a llover.

Entré al primer local que vi. Un café maid al parecer.

-¡Irashaimassen!- anunciaron varias meseras. Posteriormente una chica (de más o menos mi edad) se acercó a mí. Tenía cabello quebrado color rojo escarlata, grandes ojos color miel, y era un poco bajita.- Ara, ¿mesa para uno?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Ah, no…yo…pasaba por aquí cuando….- intenté pensar una manera cordial de decirle que no era mi intención quedarme allí.

-¡Ah, vienes a preguntar por el empleo!- exclamó alegremente.

-¿E-empleo?

-Sipi, ven es por aquí.- me jaló hasta la parte posterior del café. Detrás de una pared de tabla-roca se hallaba la cocina. Y junto a esta una pequeña oficina que recitaba "Gerencia".

-Anno… verás, yo.

-¡Oh, no te pongas nerviosa! ¡El gerente es una persona muy amable, ya lo verás!- abrió la puerta, invitándome a pasar. Sin saber qué más hacer, entré.

Detrás de un pequeño escritorio había un pequeño hombre de edad mediada, algo regordete y con un simpático bigotito.

-¡Ah, bienvenida, bienvenida! ¡Siéntate, no seas tímida!- así lo hice- Dime, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Umn, estoy a…a punto…de…- de pronto razoné. ¡Sí! ¡Eso era lo que necesitaba! ¡Un trabajo! Me quité la pena y respondí firmemente.- Tengo 16.- Ok, tal vez no los había cumplido ya, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, no puedo ofrecerte una jornada completa debido a tu edad, pero sí un trabajo de medio tiempo.

-Ah, emmm, me parece bien.

-¿Podrías pasar aquí después de la escuela?

-Eh, sí, seguro. No creo tener ningún problema.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien!- al parecer ese señor era muy alegre.- El trabajo incluye un día de descanso por cada 3 de trabajo, también en cualquier caso de accidente el dueño se hará responsable pagando los gastos médicos. La media jornada se paga con 5,000 yenes por día y se cobra el fin de semana. Si tu desempeño ha sido destacable se te dará una pequeña recompensa al término del mes. - ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, yo….- fui interrumpida antes de continuar

-¡Ah, por supuesto, si quieres consultarlo con tus padres puedes darme tu respuesta mañana!

-Eso sería grandioso, pero…- de nuevo interrumpida.

-Por lo mientras puedes ver el lugar. Llamaré a una persona para que te enseñe todo.- se levantó y salió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Segundos después llegó con la misma chica que me había llevado hasta allí. Me instó a que me levantara para seguirla.- Espero sea de tu agrado, y recuerda que si deseas el empleo mañana estaré disponible a cualquier hora. ¡Hasta luego!

-Eh, ah, muchas gracias.- hice una pequeña reverencia y salí de la oficina siendo jalada de nuevo por aquella pelirroja.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Olvidé presentarme!- me soltó.- ¡Mi nombre es Yami Susaku, mucho gusto!

-El gusto es mío. Umn, mi nombre es Xxxx Xxxxxxxx- respondí haciendo de nuevo una leve reverencia.

-Mmmm… ahora que lo pienso te pareces un poco a esa vocaloid… ¿cómo se llama? Mmmm… ¡Bueno, no puedo recordar su nombre! ¿Te muestro las instalaciones?- me jaló de nuevo. Sin poder elegir la seguí.

Y debo admitir que para ser un café no estaba mal. Los empleados tenían su vestidor con todo y casilleros, había un pequeño sillón que supuse era para que las meseras descansaran, la cocina era bastante amplia y bien ordenada. Las personas eran amables conmigo, me dio la impresión de que se trataban como una familia.

Cuando hubo terminado el corto "paseo" salí del lugar no sin antes agradecer a Yami-san. Atravesé un parque y caminé unas cuantas calles antes de darme cuenta que estaba justamente en el centro de la ciudad.

-Bueno, eso explica la paga y los clientes abundantes- pensé. Me dirigí a una parada de autobuses para regresar a mi casa. Al pensar en ello no pude evitar sentirme triste.- Aún tengo que buscar un lugar para quedarme.

* * *

><p>POV: Gakupo<p>

-¡Por dios! ¿Qué te sucedió? ¡Te ves terrible!- dije cuando una pelirosada con apariencia de vagabunda se sentó a mi lado.

-Gracias, eso es algo que toda chica quiere oír. Idiota.-respondió, obviamente molesta.

-Estúpida, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a que se nota que estas realmente mal… estás preocupada por algo, ¿no es así?- Fui directo, con ella era imposible darle vueltas a los asuntos.

-No es nada….es sólo que mi…- empezó a relatar y antes de emocionarme por la confianza ganada se detuvo - Olvídalo, es algo minoritario.

-No me creo el típico "no es importante". Tiene que ser algo serio pues se nota tu inquietud. Luka, puedes confiar en mí….

-Gakupo…yo…

-Buenos días clase.- dijo la profesora entrando- Como recordarán hoy hay examen. Por favor saquen todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo…y esos dos del final,- nos dijo a la maquina devoradora-atunesca y a mí- separen sus bancas.

Se había salvado, por ahora. Un examen no me detendría para averiguar a fondo que le sucedía.

No es que yo fuera un chismoso/metiche/paparazzi, era sólo que sentía preocupación por Luka. Si bien ella podía ser grosera, impulsiva, enojona y algo ruda siempre se mostraba alegre. Así que como miembro oficial del comité "Sonría ante todo, aún ante un zombi que está a punto de matarlo"… ok, el nombre lo acabo de inventar….. pero lo importante aquí era mi determinación a verla feliz de nuevo.

Trabajé en la hoja de papel barato que tenía frente mío, y aún así no pude evitar lanzarle miradas furtivas para asegurarme que no estuviera a punto de llorar.

El resto de la jornada logró escabullirse cada vez que intentaba cuestionarle algo acerca de su extraño comportamiento. Además siempre que trataba de hablar con ella algo o alguien nos interrumpía. Y a la salida se iba tan rápido que parecía desvanecerse.

Transcurrieron de esta manera los siguientes 3 días. Hasta que el jueves por la tarde opté por intervenir de una buena vez, pues ella tenía un aspecto cada vez peor.

-Hey, Luka, ¿te molestaría venir conmigo?- pedí una vez hube terminado de recoger mis útiles escolares. Habían tocado el timbre hace un momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿No sabes qué comprarle a tu novio gorila?- contestó groseramente por pura costumbre, supuse.

-Oh, no. Sé perfectamente que regalarte.

-¡Oye!- replicó.

-Tú empezaste- reí.- Pero ya en serio. ¿Puedes acompañarme? ¿O tienes algo más que hacer?- insistí.

-Está bien.- Concordó para mi sorpresa. Salimos del salón después de despedirnos apropiadamente.- Aunque te advierto que si tratas de hacerme algo raro pagarás caro.- comentó cuando estábamos en las escaleras.

-Ah, no sabía que cobrabas….- empecé a decir pero un golpe en mi cabeza me detuvo.

-Idiota.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- dije apenado y divertido

Salimos de la escuela y seguimos caminando, bromeando entre nosotros y hablando de todo y de nada a la vez. Vimos escaparates de varias tiendas, probamos algunos juegos de "maquinitas" e incluso tomamos algunas fotos en un purikura*** Lo último que hicimos fue comprar una crepa y, antes de irnos, la vendedora nos dijo:

-¡Vaya, pero que bonita pareja!- la miramos extrañados- ¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Sigan disfrutando de su cita! ¡Ah, la juventud, la juventud….!

Nos alejamos de ahí rápidamente. Después de eso no volvimos a actuar normal. Y es que…bueno, al momento de pensarlo….tenía razón… eso era como una cita.

-Luka, ¿te parece si nos sentamos en aquel parque a terminar de comer?- pregunté más que nada para evitar la incomodidad.

-Ah, umm…claro- concordó por segunda vez en el día.

-Como siga así de buena samaritana empezaré a creer en el fin del mundo- pensé.

Caminamos hasta una banca decentemente limpia. Nos sentamos y continuamos comiendo en silencio.

Comencé a recapacitar sobre cuál era el mejor modo para iniciar una conversación. Tenía que ser algo casual para después poco a poco ir llegando al tema que debíamos tratar.

Siempre estaba la opción de que ella no respondiera, se enojara, me gritara algo como "quédate calvo y púdrete en el infierno" antes de salir corriendo. Después de ello yo iría corriendo tras ella como un poseso, provocando que las señoras del parque me miraran mal, haciendo llorar a un niño debido a que accidentalmente tropezaría con él. Entonces cuando por fin le diera alcance a la pelirosada, tomándola gentil pero firmemente de la muñeca y obligándola a mirarme, ella me miraría de esa forma tan intensa y peculiar que tiene; yo la miraría directamente a los ojos y unos segundos después no podría resistir el impulso de bes….

-"Al diablo las complicaciones"- pensé, volviendo a la realidad e impidiéndome imaginar cosas raras.-"Iré directo al grano"- aseguré en mi mente.- Puedes confiar en mí- dije con determinación, mirándole fijamente aunque evitando sus ojos para eludir la tentación.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Puedes decirme lo que te sucede.- coloqué una mano encima de la suya como muestra de apoyo.- Te prometo no contarle a nadie, pero, por favor, dime qué pasa.

-No me pasa nada….- dijo, ahí iba de nuevo.

-Luka, esto es en serio. Eres una amiga importante para mí….

-¿Harías esto por cualquiera de tus amigos?- interrumpió bruscamente. Su reacción me extrañó.

-P-por supuesto. Aunque a Dell lo golpearía hasta que me dijera que sucede, pero….

-De acuerdo, te contaré todo- me interrumpió de nuevo. Me quedé en silencio para dejar que continuara. Y debo decir que esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa historia.

¿Peleas con amigas? Sí.

¿Problemas de salud? Sí.

¿Malas calificaciones? Sí.

¿La mascota falleció? Triste, sin embargo con sentido.

¿No quería seguir con la apuesta? Eso era lo que más temía, aunque también podía esperarlo.

¿Abducción alienígena? Raro, pero sí.

¿Problemas económicos, amenazas tipo gánster y tener que mudarse? No.

Me platicó todo lo que sucedía. Yo no sabía muy bien que decirle. Noté que empezaba a oscurecer y a hacer frío cuando Luka tembló a causa del mismo.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa- dije. Me levanté del banco donde habíamos estado y empecé a caminar no sin antes asegurarme de que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Tardamos en llegar un poco más de lo normal debido a nuestro lento andar. Me detuve en la puerta de su hogar.

-Gracias por traerme- musitó abriendo la puerta.

-No es nada, ya sabes, me queda de paso- dije intentando ser gracioso para aligerar un poco el ambiente de tristeza. La pelirosada sonrío casi sin ganas.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió.

-Sí, nos vemos.- se metió y antes de que cerrara la puerta le dije- Y no te preocupes, te ayudaré a resolver este problema.- Luka asintió. Me despedí y me dirigí a mi propia casa.

-¡Ah, onii-chan! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Adivina que hay para cenar!- me recibió muy alegre mi pequeña hermana. De pronto se detuvo- ¿Ara? Pensé que Luka-san venía contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué pensaste eso?- pregunté sorprendido mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Bueno, porque es tu amiga (aunque te niegues a decirlo) y estuviste con ella todo el día, ¿no?- me contestó sonando tierna como siempre.

Me agaché a su altura para contemplarla mejor.

-¿Te gustaría invitarla a cenar?- le dije sonriendo. Gakuko asintió animadamente.

-Bien, déjame subir un momento. Mientras tanto busca un suéter y ponte los zapatos.

-¡Yeeeeey!- salió disparada hacia su habitación. Disfrute esa alegría que siempre transmitía mi hermana. Me apresuré a cambiarme el uniforme en mi propia habitación. Cuando salí Gakuko ya estaba en la entrada.- ¡Vaya qué eres lento! ¡Ahora vamos a por la princesa!- dijo felizmente. Salí con ella de igual manera.

-¡Luka! ¡Luka!- gritamos mientras tocábamos su timbre- ¡Lukaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¿Pero qué diab…?- pronunció asomándose levemente por una ventana superior- Gakupo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Olvidaste decirme algo o sólo vienes a molestar?- me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-De hecho yo estoy únicamente como acompañante- dije y acto seguido señalé abajo con la cabeza. La pelirosada dirigió su mirada a mi hermanita y su rostro se iluminó.- ¡Gakuko-chan!- se alejó bruscamente de la ventana y segundos después estaba ya abriendo la puerta.- ¡Qué sorpresa que estés aquí! ¿Quieres pasar?- sonrió.

-¡Muchas gracias por la invitación, Luka-san!- la agarré de la muñeca antes de que se emocionara y me dejara ahí.- ¡Ah, pero veníamos a invitarte a otra cosa! ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

-¿Eh? ¿Cenar con ustedes? ¿De verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Onii-chan y yo estaremos encantados de tenerte!- animó Gakuko.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te nos unes?- pregunté.

La devora-atún se veía francamente sorprendida, pero sólo le tomó unos segundos darnos su respuesta.

-¡Claro! ¡Solamente déjenme ir por algo con que abrigarme!

Así pues la esperamos y posteriormente nos dirigimos todos a la casa.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, ciertamente mi hermana era una gran cocinera. El menú de esa noche fue tonkatsu**** clásicamente acompañado de arroz, sopa de miso y tsukemono. Gakuko también preparo una exquisita salsa para bañar la carne. Además de que el ambiente fue muy agradable dado que nos divertimos mucho conversando.

-Disculpen, vuelvo en un momento.- dijo mi pequeña hermana dejándonos a Luka y a mi solos.

En ese momento la pelirosada estaba lavando trastes. A pesar de la insistencia mía y de mi hermana se negó a dejarnos hacerlo alegando que "aunque me hayan invitado es mi deber ayudar un poco".

-Me alegra mucho que hayas accedido venir. Para ella eres como una hermana mayor.- comenté, intentando hacerle la plática.

-Es una niña muy tierna- respondió a su vez sonriendo- Para nada parecida al horror que es su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero si yo soy un galán!

-¡Claro que sí, campeón!- exclamó con sarcasmo.

Seguimos molestándonos un rato y después de un incómodo momento de silencio ella dijo:

-Yo también me alegro mucho de haber accedido.

Y antes de que pudiera indagar sobre el porqué apareció una pequeña pelipúrpura trayendo consigo una película para ver.

-Nee, nee, ¿puedo ponerla?- me miró pidiendo permiso.

-A mí no me importa.-respondí sonriéndole- ¿Qué tal a ti, Luka?- tanto Gakuko como yo la miramos fijamente.

-¿Eh? Amm… pues la verdad estaba a punto de irme…pero si no les molesta que me quede, no me importaría verla.

-¡No seas tonta, por supuesto que no nos molesta! ¡Vamos verla entonces!- animé.

Así pues nos desplazamos a la sala. El filme trataba sobre una casa embrujada y asesinatos que se llevaban dentro de ella. Plagada de clichés como siempre, sin embargo mi imouto-chan disfrutaba de ese tipo de historias.

Aburrido, decidí ver las expresiones de mi odiada compañera de apuesta. Gracias al resplandor proveniente del televisor, y aunque las luces estuvieran apagadas, logré distinguir en su rostro la sombra del miedo. Y no sólo eso, también temblaba como gelatina.

Entonces recordé el movimiento que todos los chicos usan cuando van al cine. Quise intentarlo más que nada por simple curiosidad; así que fingí bostezar, estiré mis brazos simulando desperezamiento y coloqué mi brazo sobre el respaldo del sillón, tras los hombros de Luka. En seguida me arrepentí y antes de que ella me reclamara la atraje hacia mí, en un intento de abrazo.

-No es una historia real, no hay porque tener miedo.- susurré cerca de su oído. Sentí como se estremecía.

-Tonto, ¿quién te dijo que tenía miedo?- respondió despectivamente como siempre, pero después se tranquilizó un poco.

De esta manera terminamos de ver el DVD. Posteriormente mi recién nombrada amiga se despidió. Salí con ella acompañándola hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Hasta mañana.-dijo antes de meterse.

-Que duerma bien, princesa.- hice una leve reverencia tras la cual procedí a darme la vuelta para irme.

-¡Ga-gakupo!- llamó. Desconcertado me giré para verla.- Gra-gracias por el día de hoy.

Sonreí.

-No es nada. Haría lo que sea necesario para verte feliz- contesté pensando que también haría eso con cualquiera de mis amigos (excepto el abrazo), pero por supuesto esto no se lo mencioné a Luka. Volví a sonreír antes de dirigirme de nuevo a mi hogar.

Hice mi tarea y maté algunos cerdos usando pájaros. Me desvelé haciendo tonterías en internet, cuando me dio sueño apagué todo y justo antes de acostarme recordé algo de suma importancia…

-FlashBack-

Me encontré con una pequeña pelimorada apuntándome con una pistola de juguete.

-¡Arriba las manos, esto es un asalto!- exclamó.

-¡No puedes hacerme nada!- repliqué divertido- ¡Porque soy el súper poderoso y altamente atractivo "HombreBerenjena"! ¡Te has metido con la persona equivocada!

-¡Oh, no eres nada poderoso! ¡Piu, piu!- fingió disparar su arma. Entonces me tiré al piso en la muerte más dramática que haya existido.

-Dile, dile a mamá que la quiero.- dije entre tosidos y gritos de dolor. Cerré lentamente los ojos.

-¡Oh, ahora soy la reina del mundo! ¡Jajajajaja!- Rió Gakuko. Se acercó para darme una pequeña patada en las costillas, entonces me levanté rápidamente.- ¡Ay, un zombi!- gritó y salió corriendo. Bajo las escaleras a una velocidad que hubiera dejado en ridículo a cualquier atleta. Tiró su pistola en el camino.

-¡Aja, ahora yo tengo el arma!- exclamé y fui a por ella. Mi imouto-chan había salido a la calle posiblemente para esconderse de mí.

Con el arma en mano se asomé lentamente por la puerta intentando ubicarla en la oscuridad. De pronto divisé dos sombras en frente de la casa de la pelirosada.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo ayudarles?- pregunté acercándome. Voltearon a verme. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a la falta de luz así que los veía muy bien.

Eran dos tipos muy altos y fuertes y con caras que daban miedo. Iban vestidos con un traje negro y portaban lentes oscuros del mismo color.

-No, nosotros ya nos íbamos. Lamentamos las molestias.- se alejaron rápidamente. Me pregunté que los habría asustado.

-Bueno, no es mi problema ahora- me dije a mí mismo. Antes de seguir buscando a mi hermanita alguien salto sobre mí poniendo algo delgado contra mi garganta.

-Gané.- dijo simplemente mi atacante quién justamente era la persona que estaba buscando.

-Ah, bueno. Volvamos a casa, tendré mi venganza mañana.- me la quité de encima y la cargué llevándola bajo el brazo cual paquete. Comenzó a patalear.

-¡Onii-chan, ya no soy una niñaaa!

-Vale, te bajo. Pero tira ese palo que puedes lastimar a alguien.- la deje en el suelo.

-¿Este?- lo miró por unos momentos- ¡Este es mi palo de la muerte!- dijo macabramente tras lo cual se alejó sonriendo alegremente para meterse de nuevo en la casa.

-Fin FlashBack-

¡Qué tonto había sido! ¡Esos tipos estaban ahí buscando a Luka! Cómo me había permitido olvidar algo tan importante!?

-Definitivamente tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla.- sentencié antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

><p>POV: Luka.<p>

-Entonces, ¿cuánto cuesta la renta del lugar?- pregunté a una señorita por teléfono. Recién llegando de con Gakupo me dediqué a buscar un hogar temporal para vivir, algo pequeño y cerca de allí. Había estado llamando a distintos teléfonos desde el domingo por la tarde.

-30, 800 yenes.- respondió.

-Ah, muchas gracias.- colgué después de oír "para servirle".

Suspiré. Era lo más barato que hasta el momento había encontrado. Y dudaba poder encontrar otra oferta así.

Cerré el periódico de donde había sacado el número y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea. Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche.

Al final terminé aceptando en el café maid. En cuanto finalizaba la escuela salía corriendo para llegar a tiempo. Agradecí tanto que durante la semana pasada y la semana en curso se suspendieran las actividades del club de música. Pero comenzaba a preguntarme qué debería hacer cuando se reanudaran. Quizá buscar otro trabajo con un horario nocturno….

Desde el lunes no había parado de sentir presión. En la escuela me esforzaba para tener buenas notas, después en el trabajo para obtener un bono a final de mes y finalmente en mi casa donde buscaba departamento y hacía mis deberes.

No existía una noche en la cual no me costara trabajo conciliar el sueño debido a la preocupación. Pero lo peor de todo aquello es que yo era incapaz de ocultárselo a mis compañeros.

Todos insistían en saber que sucedía conmigo, a lo cual siempre cambiaba el tema. (No que no tuviera confianza en ellos para contarles las cosas, simplemente era el deseo de evitar que se preocuparan en exceso por mí.) Gakupo era el que más suplicaba saberlo.

"Me alegra mucho que hayas accedido venir" Había dicho.

Me sonrojé un poco ante los recuerdos de ese día. Si bien tenía la certeza de que apoyaría a cualquiera de esa manera, no podía evitar sentirme algo especial para él.

-¡Basta! ¡Él no te gusta!- me exigí- ¡Concéntrate o no serás capaz de terminar estas ecuaciones!

Así pues pase el resto de la noche lidiando con la Sra. Y, el Sr. X y su bebe de género indeciso Z.

La mañana siguiente fue totalmente normal. Me levanté, me dí un baño, desayuné y partí hacia la escuela. Cuando llegué saludé a todos y me senté a esperar por el maestro.

Después de clases llegó la hora de la comida. Esta vez quise escapar de la gran multitud que siempre se juntaba así que me alié con Rin y Miku para ir a la azotea del edificio de enfrente.

Nos sentamos en la sombra para evitar que nos distinguieran con facilidad. Mientras yo desenvolvía mi bento mi peliaqua amiga se acercó al barandal y asomándose para mirar abajo dijo:

-¡Luka-chan, Gakupo-nii te está buscando! ¡Se parece a mi padre buscando sus calcetines!

-¿Qué clase de comparación es esa?- Reímos Rin y yo, provocando el sonrojo de nuestra compañera de coletas. Y así seguimos, diciendo tonterías.

Posteriormente a la diversión del almuerzo vinieron las demás clases y al final de estas el anuncio del fin del día. Salí de nuevo apresurada para llegar al trabajo.

Estaba yo esperando un autobús cuando oí que Gakupo me llamaba. Me giré para verlo mejor.

-¿Vas al café?- preguntó llegando hasta mi lado sin aliento. ¿Habría corrido para alcanzarme?

-Precisamente.- repondí.

-Déjame acompañarte- se veía feliz.

-¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué tal que espantas a toda la clientela?

-Wah, que mala….

-En en serio Gakupo, no vayas.- Justamente llegó el transporte.- Te veo mañana- dije antes de subir.

En el camino iba pensando que quizá había sido un poco brusca con él. Debería disculparme más tarde…. ¡No! ¡No me retractaría por algo tan simple como eso! ¡Simplemente le dije que no me acompañara! Qué había de mal en ello!? No era como pincharle el globo a un niño!

La labor de mesera fue como siempre pesada. Terminé invariablemente cansada. Me dirigí a la puerta trasera después de cambiarme y cual no fue mi sorpresa de ver a mi amigo/enemigo sentado afuera.

-¿Q- qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

-Oye, no es así como se supone debas tratar a quién viene a recogerte.- me reclamó.

-No soy ropa sucia como para que me recojan.- murmuré.

- Si ya terminaste de trabajar deberíamos irnos.- Comenzó a caminar. Sin salir de mi desconcierto, y no sabiendo que más hacer caminé tras de él.

El cielo tenía un hermoso tono rojizo, ese tono que toma antes de tornarse oscuro. Admiraba la silueta de Gakupo que se recortaba contra la poca luz del momento. Meditaba sobre sus atenciones conmigo en ese momento, comparándolas con sus acciones de cuando nos conocimos.

-Deja de mirarme así, lujuriosa.- dijo de pronto. Me sonroje, apenada de que me hubiera descubierto.

-¿Cómo sabes que te estaba viendo? No has volteado ni una sola vez…

-Siento la intensidad de tu mirada en la espalda. – río

-Lo siento- baje la cabeza. Seguimos andando por otros minutos.

-¿Sabes? Yo… ayer pensé lo que me dijiste. ¿Por qué no le contaste nada a Miku o a Rin, no son tus amigas?

-Por supuesto que lo son. Es sólo que…- suspiré.- Rin acaba de mudarse a vivir con Len y no quería causar incomodidades… Y…. Miku tiene muchos hermanos, y su casa es realmente pequeña.

-Hmmm- fue lo único que respondió.

-Entonces es por eso que yo tomé la decisión de adquirir un trabajo y pagar un departamento yo sola...

-Ya veo.- interrumpió. No tenía ánimos de conversar, así que me quedé callada. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en un lugar bastante amplio, que tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad. Me detuve a admirarla por unos segundos, completamente embelesada. Gakupo, quien seguía delante de mí, se giró para verme.

-Luka, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.- dijo.

* * *

><p>Wah! ¿Y-ya me perdonaron? ¿Sí? ¡Yeey! *sale completamente detrás del árbol* ¡Ahora las aclaraciones!<p>

*sábado: No voy a darles una definición del día, sólo quería explicar que en Japón van también ese día a la escuela. En capítulos anteriores mencioné que salían el viernes, pero entonces no lo sabía...

**Wac Donal's: Por que el nombre real del establecimiento no me pertenece.

***Purikura: Es una máquina que saca fotos instántaneas, las cuales puedes editar a tu gusto antes de imprimirlas.

****Tonkatsu y tskuemono: El primer término se refiere a una chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita. El segundo término es un encurtido de verduras

m(_ _)m: Es un emoticon que refleja una persona pidiendo perdón. Si rostro está pegado al suelo.

Yami Susaku no me pertenece, es el OC de una de mis mejores amigas! Ame-tan, quiero agradecerte por ayudarme con este capítulo! Sin ti no habría podido desarrollarlo! Graciaaaas! (El nombre de su usuario es: Yami Susaku Kagamine)

¿Notan algo diferente en el fic? ¿Lo notan? ¿No? ¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! ¡Premio las respuestas!  
>Marciano: ¡No es cierto! ¡No le hagan caso! ¡Los está engañando!<br>¡Él miente! ¡Por supuesto que hay premio! ¡Una cajita de leche vacía y la foto de una silla! :D

¡En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo! ¡No leemos la próxima!


	8. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los vocaloids, empresas o productos aquí mecionados me pertenecen; cada uno de ellos pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

¿Adivinen quién resucitó de entre los muertos para salvarlos de la ira y la desesperación?

No, no fue Goku.

¡Fui yo! :D Ehem, dejándo de lado las payasadas, he venido a publicar otro capítulo. Lamento la demora, pero he analizado tanto las reacciones de cada personaje que al final terminé creando cómo 273556345 universos distintos; este fue el que más me gustó y el que más se acopla a lo que quería transmitir.

También **quiero** **agradecer a TODOS** (independientemente de si hacen todas y cada una de las acciones siguientes) **los que leen, dejan review y marcan como favorita la historia.** ¡Me alegra mucho que les guste!

Y sobre los cambios en la redacción, espero les agrade esta nueva forma de narrar los hechos. Yo sé que molestaba un poco leer lo mismo en los dos POVS, y para ser sincera, a mi también me molestaba copiar y pegar todo. Hablando de ello, ArikelDelaRosa se ganó la foto de la silla y el cartón de leche vacio; así que estimada Arikel, si me das tu dirección astronómica puedo enviarte tus premios en un cohete (?).

Ah y perdonen que diga cosas sin sentido, ando enferma y no sé muy bien lo que digo. No se me ocurre nada más, ¡así que los dejo tranquilos para que disfruten este capítulo! De nuevo **gracias por su apoyo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo VII<p>

POV: Gakupo.

-Luka, quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo- repetí, sonando más convencido. Se acercó a mí, llevó una mano a su frente y después a la mía. No entendí por que hizo eso.

-¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó. Su cercanía me hizo sonrojar.

-N-no….

-El color rojo de tu cara me indica otra cosa… creo que tienes fiebre…- se acercó más, quedando tan sólo a un palmo de distancia. Suficiente, ella me estaba poniendo nervioso. Tuve que apartarla.

-Estoy hablando en serio.- dije tratando de recuperar la compostura- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Imposible- respondió de inmediato.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo pensaste!- reclamé. Ella se empezó a alejar- ¡Reconsidéralo!

-No, nunca, jamás, ni pensarlo, negativo, de ningún modo, en absoluto, no hay manera, ni hablar.- decía mientras retrocedía.

-Espera, Luka, tienes que al menos considerarlo.- caminé hacia ella.

-¡Antes muerta!- Sabía que estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

-Bien, como quieras.- Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y caminé lentamente, cuando ya la había dejado atrás llegó corriendo hasta mi lado.

-Esp… espera…- decía entrecortada- ¿No… no… piensas… piensas detenerme?

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso querías que te rogara todo el día? Pues lamento decepcionarte.

-¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no quiero eso! Es sólo que… me lo pediste de una manera tan seria… así que creí que serías más perseverante…

Obviamente no pensaba rendirme. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo yo ya la estaba cargando cual costal sobre mi hombro.

-¡Oye! Qué diablos te sucede!? ¡Bájame ahora mismo! ¡Gakupo!- Pataleó, gritó y me golpeó; pero sencillamente no la dejé.- ¡Ayuda, por favor! ¡Me están secuestrando!- chilló.

-Escucha, esto será más fácil para los dos una vez te calmes. Además, nadie sería tan tonto como para secuestrar a alguien bajo el ojo público. Así que deja de moverte tanto, te liberaré cuando lleguemos.

-¡Claro! ¡Debí imaginarlo! ¡El pedante monstruo morado rindiéndose! Qué pensaba yo!? ¿Sabes qué? ¡BIEN! ¡Me interesa un pepino lo que hagas!

-Tomaré eso como un sí a mi propuesta.- respondí calmadamente.

* * *

><p>POV: Luka.<p>

-Entonces lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- preguntó como por milésima vez.

-¡Ya te dije que sí! ¡Deja de fastidiar!- contesté mosqueada por su actitud.

-Vale, vale…..- se quedó callado por un instante y rogué para que no volviera a hablar- Pero si se te escapa algo….

Deja salir un bufido exasperado y simplemente salí de la habitación.

Hacía un par de días desde que Gakupo me pidiera mudarme con él y, aunque le había dicho que no me importaba, al final terminé dando pelea. En cuanto me dejó en el suelo lo golpeé y salí corriendo. Entré a mi casa (pues me había cargado hasta allí) pensando que después de un rato el pelimorado se iría, pero ¡ah, que ingenua Luka! ¿Por qué no aprendes? Por supuesto que no se fue, se quedó allí dándome "buenas razones" para aceptar. Al cabo de unas horas se cansó de lidiar conmigo e hizo trampa pidiendo apoyo por parte de Gakuko-chan. Me asomé a la ventana para tratar de decir educadamente "no"… cuando ella me miró con ojitos de cachorro triste… y…no pude negarme.

Así que ahora ahí estábamos, empacando cosas en mi casa. El imbécil había insistido tanto con la idea de la mudanza que lo obligué a ser mi perro de carga.

-Oye, no quería que te molestaras ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería asegurarme de haber dejado las cosas claras.- dijo llegando hasta mi cuarto. Dudó un momento acerca de si entrar o no, pero al parecer la lógica no es cosa de monos, así que se acercó a mí.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste en la sala? Jodes menos de lejos.- respondí fingiendo doblar ropa.

-Ah, vamos, lo lamento.

-…- hice caso omiso y seguí con lo mío. O al menos esperaba lucir ocupada.

-Luka…- llamó

-…

-Luka…- insistió

-…

-Luka…- dijo por tercera vez. Tuve que responder.

-¡Agh! Qué quieres!?

-¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas sostener esa _panty_…?

Sin pensar le di una cachetada.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, PERVERTIDO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Reglas de la casa:

1.- NO mencionar nada de la apuesta.

2.- NO ofenderse mutuamente y tratar de llevarse bien.

3. -Lo que sucede en la casa SE QUEDA en la casa (viceversa con el instituto), es decir que NO se mezclan temas a menos que sean sobre tareas o trabajos.

4.- Involucrarse en los asuntos del otro lo menos que sea posible.

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante:

5.- NO APROVECHAR PARA ENAMORAR AL OTRO."

O al menos algo así citaba la hoja que firmamos.

No cabía la menor duda de que sería una convivencia difícil. Si bien ahora éramos "amigos" aún existían cosas por las que discutíamos. Así que para alivianar nuestra coexistencia tuvimos que firmar ese acuerdo.

-Bueno, creo que ya podemos irnos- comentó Gakupo. Lo miré con un poco de pena.- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Oh, esto!- señaló a la marca roja con forma de mano que tenía en la cara- ¡No te preocupes, me lo tenía merecido por "imbécil depravado"!- comentó con obvio sarcasmo.

-Ya te pedí perdón- balbuceé.

-Sí, diciéndome que fue mi culpa por querer jugarte una broma. Ahora, dejando de lado el asunto de la falsa panty- di un respingo ante la mención de la palabra- ¿qué te parece si hacemos oficial tu mudanza?

-Bien, vamos.- Así pues salimos de mi casa llevando las cajas que quedaban. Entramos al que ahora sería nuestro hogar y pasamos al recibidor. Me estaba quitando los zapatos cuando él dijo:

-Ah, una última cosa, mi mamá es algo….- no terminó de advertirme por que llegaron Gakuko-chan y una bonita mujer de cabellos largos y negros, cuerpo curveado y complexión delgada.

-¡Tú debes ser Luka-chan! ¡Bienvenida!- me dijo ella.- ¡Cuánta alegría me da conocerte! ¡Hice galletas para celebrar tu llegada!- alcancé a oír a Gakupo quejándose con su hermana por haber dejado a su madre cocinar.

-Ah, es un placer…- avanzó hacia mi en lo que pensé iba a ser un abrazo, pero terminó con un tropezón de su parte y dos personas en el suelo.

-Auch- me queje mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quería…!

-¿No huele a quemado?- dijo Gakupo.

-¡Las galletas!- exclamó la dueña del hogar y salió corriendo a la cocina.

Torpe. Esa era la palabra para describir a Mizuko Kamui*.

-…Pero yo sólo quería hacer un bonito gesto…- dijo con un puchero.

-¡Ya te había dicho que no debes intentar hacer nada por tu cuenta!- regañaba el pelimorado después de haber descubierto que la bandeja estaba inservible- ¡Y tú, Gakuko, pon más atención a lo que dejan en la cocina!

-…Lo siento mucho…-respondió a punto de llorar.

-Más te vale.- comentó y acto seguido se giró hacia mi- Si te parece bien, te llevaré a tu habitación.

-Ah, sí, gracias.- dije y lo seguí a donde quiera que fuera, pero antes de eso me acerqué a las dos "niñas" e hice una reverencia- Por favor cuiden bien de mí.** - espere a que me contestaran y me fui.

La habitación era baste espaciosa. Estaba pintada de un agradable color azul claro, al fondo había una gran ventana y debajo de esta una cama tamaño individual. A mano izquierda un clóset, el lado derecho estaba ocupado en su mayoría por un librero y en el centro de la habitación una mesita baja con cojines alrededor.

-Espero no te moleste compartir habitación con Gakuko- dijo su hermano tras de mí.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es más de lo que podría pedir!- deje la caja en el piso, cerca de la cama, junto a los demás paquetes que había.

-Entonces me voy, para que empieces a acomodar- se dio la vuelta.

-Ah, espera- alcancé a tomarlo de la mano antes de que se fuera.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- volteó a verme sonrojado levemente. ¿O me lo imaginé?

-Ummn… yo… sólo quería agradecerte- lo solté- y… pedirte que cuides bien de mi- una leve inclinación de mi parte.

-Ah… sí, tú también, cuida bien de mi…- hizo una reverencia. Terminado el gesto de cortesía salió de la habitación.

Suspiré.

-Sólo deseo que no ocurra nada malo mientras esté aquí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ACHOO!- estornudé fuertemente.

-¿Ves? ¡Te dije que estabas enferma!- indicó mi amiga pelimorada.

-…pero…

-Nada, te quedas a dormir. Además tienes fiebre.

-….está bien… sólo porque no quiero llevarte la contraria, ¿eh?

-Vale. Te dejaré comida para recalentar en el refrigerador, ¿de acuerdo? Si sucede algo me hablas a mi celular, o a mi onii-chan. Trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-Sí, gracias.

-No es nada. Bueno, nos vemos después.- dijo y salió del cuarto.

Que mala suerte. No tenía ni una semana allí y mi cuerpo decidía que era un buen momento para enfermarse. ¿Cómo podía? Habiendo tantas cosas en las que ayudar y yo en cama.

Suspiré resignada. Con resfriado o no, igual me pondría a hacerlas… Pero después de descansar un poco más. Cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida. Cuando los abrí eran las 8.

Me levanté con cuidado, me puse un suéter, calcé mis pantuflas, agarré mi celular y salí del cuarto. Bajé las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, tenía hambre. Entré y lo primero que noté fue el desayuno ya servido, esperando a ser devorado. Alagué mentalmente la sabiduría de Gakuko y comí.

Saciado mi apetito lave los traste utilizados y me dispuse a barrer. Iba ya por la mitad de mi tarea cuando un sonido me sobresaltó. Saqué mi celular para leer el correo que había llegado.

"**De: Rin**

**Asunto: Escuela.**

**¡Luka-nee! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no viniste? Ojalá todo esté en orden. Responde en cuanto puedas. ¡Te quiero! (/nwn)/"**

Con una sonrisa le mandé un mensaje diciendo que solamente estaba enferma.

Terminé de barrer y estaba a punto de trapear cuando llegó otro mensaje.

"**De: Gakupo (idiota)**

**Asunto: Hola.**

**¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya desayunaste? Gakuko dejó comida en la mesa. Espero no te haya despertado."**

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo para responder.

"Para: Gakupo (idiota)

Asunto: (=.=)/

Tienes suerte de no haberme levantado, no tienes idea de todo lo que te hubiera dicho. Tengo bastante rato despierta, todo está bien y ya comí, gracias."

Ok, todo arreglado. Ahora si podría trapear en paz… Ah, eso hubiera querido, pero la alerta de mensaje volvió a sonar.

"**De: Gakupo (idiota)**

**Asunto: Sin asunto.**

**Deja de limpiar ahora mismo (¬¬)" **

Me shockeé bastante. ¿De qué manera podría él saberlo? Respondí, y sin darme cuenta iniciamos una conversación.

"Para: Gakupo (idiota)

Asunto: ∑(O_O )

¡¿Cómo diablos sabes lo que estoy haciendo!?

¡Que miedo!

Además, si me pides que no haga nada me voy a deprimir."

"**De: Gakupo (idiota)**

**Asunto: Tonta.**

**Porque te conozco. Eres el tipo de persona que le da pena no hacer nada cuando está con alguien más. Así que deja lo que estás haciendo y vuelve a la cama. AHORA."**

"Para: Gakupo (idiota)

Asunto: Sin asunto.

¿O si no qué? No puedes obligarme, y para cuando regreses a tomar venganza ya habré terminado (?¬¬)σ you"

"**De: Gakupo (idiota)**

**Asunto: ~(-w-)~  
><strong>

**No volverás a comer atún mientras vivas conmigo**

**PD: Deberías ver el nuevo peluquín del profesor de filosofía. ¡Se ve más falso que el anterior!  
><strong>

**Ver la foto adjunta****"**

"Para: Gakupo (idiota)

Asunto: Atún.

Si no fuera porque dependo de ese pescado, estarías muerto por atreverte a amenazarme (¬¬)"

"Para: Gakupo (idiota)

Asunto: Peluquín.

¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creer lo que veo! ¡Parece que tuviera una ardilla en la cabeza!

¡Estoy riendo tan fuerte que me duele el estómago!"

"**De: Gakupo (idiota) **

**Asunto: Profesor.**

**¡Lo sé! ¡Creo que todavía está respirando! ¡No entiendo cómo es que en su casa no le dicen nada!"**

"Para: Gakupo (idiota)

Asunto: Profesor.

Bueno, seguramente vive todavía con su madre (._.) ¿Notas cómo se viste? Sólo una señora de 80 tendría ese tipo de gusto, ¡porque te aseguro que ella es la que elige su ropa!"

"**De: Gakupo (idiota)**

**Asunto: Profesor.**

**¿Quieres apostar? Puedo preguntarle"**

"Para: Gakupo (idiota)

Asunto: Profesor.

¡Tontooo~! ¡Cómo si te fuera a contestar!¡Seguro te manda un reporte por decir tonterías! *Risa*"

"**De: Gakupo (idiota) **

**Asunto: Profesor.**

**Bueno tú te lo pierdes. (=.=)"**

"**De: Gakupo (idiota)**

**Asunto: Sin asunto**

**Me gustaría estar ahí para verte reír!"**

Sentí mi cara arder. ¡¿Cómo podía?! ¡Incluso por mensajes me hacía sonrojar! ¡Joder!

* * *

><p>POV: Gakupo<p>

Después de eso ya no me contestó.

-Se habrá quedado dormida- me dije a mismo en forma de consuelo. ¿Quizá me había excedido?

La escuela se me hizo un poco aburrida. Aunque la actividad del club de "Ponle la cola al burro" fue entretenida, sobre todo porque Kaito se disfrazó de asno (víctima de una broma de su novia) y tuvimos que perseguirlo para ganar puntos.

Otro suceso que llamó mi atención también tenía que ver con Meiko y mi peliazul amigo.

-Flash Back-

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- les había preguntado cuando llegué por la mañana.

-Venimos a derrotar al jefe final. ¿Algún consejo, NPC***?- bromeó la castaña.

-Muy graciosa, por si no lo habías notado yo soy el jefe final

-Oh, vaya, no lo sabía. Será quizá porque tienes poca presencia, gay-kun.- dijo Kaito

-¡¿Por qué todos me llaman así?!- reclamé, exasperado de ese sobrenombre.

-Desde que te le declaraste a ese chico de tu clase- señaló el de cabello azul- No se te conoce de otra manera.

-Ah ¿será que estás celoso?- comentó Meiko y Kaito se sonrojo violentamente.

-¡Mei-chan! ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Oh, ¡vaya, así que así es! Últimamente no te he prestado atención- me acerqué a él- pero no te preocupes, esta noche seré todo tuyo…. O más bien tú serás todo mío.- susurré a su oído.

-¡No soy uke!- exclamó indignado él.

-Vale, sólo no lo uses mucho, si no después el juguete no me servirá bien-me dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa y dándome palmadas en la espalda.

-¡Mei-chan! ¡No soy uke!- le hizo un puchero.

-Oh, no, claro que no- respondió ella con sarcasmo.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

-Bueno, supongo que los veré más tarde- dije dirigiéndome a mi lugar y cuándo noté que no habían respondido me volví para ver si ya se habían ido….- ¡¿Pero por qué se están sentando?!

-Si que eres lento- respondió Meiko- ¿No es obvio que nos cambiamos de salón?

Ni siquiera intenté cuestionar a la castaña, pues nada la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

-Fin Flash Back-

En ese momento me encontraba caminando apuradamente de regreso a casa. Gakuko tenía que ir a comprar materiales para un trabajo de la escuela y llegaría más tarde, así yo debía de cuidar a Luka.

Pasé junto a una tienda de chocolates.

"_Si me pides que no haga nada me voy a deprimir."_

Me detuve. Lancé una mirada tímida a la entrada del local.

¿Y si alguien me veía entrar?

Ahora un vistazo a los alrededores. No parecía haber alguien que conociera.

El chocolate hace feliz a la gente ¿no?

Suspiré.

-Espero que la vendedora no se ría de mí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tadaima****- anuncié mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-O-okaeri- dijo Luka, saliendo a mi encuentro.

-Hey, ¡deberías estar reposando!- reclamé- ¿Ya almorzaste? ¿No te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien- dijo y acto seguido murmuró- Cálmate, mamá gallina.

-¡Te oí! ¡Todavía que me preocupo por ti!

-¡No te pido que dejes de hacerlo! Es más, hasta te lo agradezco, ¡pero puedo hacer un par de cosas como…!- de la nada perdió el equilibrio y casi cae si no fuera porque se recargó en la pared.

-Suficiente charla. A descansar.- le dije y ella sólo asintió. La ayudé a estabilizarse y cuando pudo caminar la acompañé a su habitación- Duerme un rato. Si necesitas algo llámame.- sin esperar respuesta salí del cuarto.

Fui a cambiarme el uniforme por algo más cómodo y baje a ver que había para cenar. Cuál no fue mi sorpresa al notar la cocina completamente limpia y ordenada.

-Esa tonta- murmuré.

Cómo no había nada preparado decidí hacer algo sencillo como onigiri con relleno de sobras de la semana.

Al poco rato llegó Gakuko. Después de subir a ver a Luka y de cambiarse entró donde estaba yo.

-¿En qué te ayudo?- preguntó poniéndose un delantal.

-Ya casi todo está hecho, pero… soy terrible dándole forma a estas cosas- señale las bolas de arroz.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamó mi hermana- ¡Parece vómito! ¡Sabía que no podías cocinar! ¡Sal de aquí!- me empujó hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey!- intenté reclamar pero ya había cerrado y claramente no quería que la molestara.- No se veían tan mal…

Sin más que hacer subí a hacer mi tarea. Cuando estaba sacando mis libretas noté que había olvidado completamente darle el chocolate. Así que fui a entregárselo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunté tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

-Sí, adelante- contestó. Abrí y me asomé tímidamente. Ella estaba leyendo en la cama, en cuanto me vio cerró el libro.

-Toma- dije entregándole una bolsa de papel barato.

-¿Qué es?- lo abrió- ¿¡Chocolates!?- exclamó y me miró sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, hacen felices a las personas, ¿no? Cómo sea, me voy.- Estaba muy avergonzado por ese regalo y no quería que ella me viera con mi cara roja como nariz de payaso. Me di la vuelta.

-¡No, no te vayas!- exclamó quizá un poco fuerte. Me giré a verla sorprendido.- Qu-quiero decir… esto… si te vas, ¿quién va a decirme que dejaron de tarea?- se cruzó de brazos.

Me eché a reír. Por un momento había pensado otra cosa.

-Por supuesto, lo siento. En seguida regresó para enseñarte que debes hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y entonces yo le dije "pero las alpacas no son azules"!- finalizó Meiko su graciosa historia sobre un campamento.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas. Y es que ¿a quién se le ocurre vestir a un cangrejo de alpaca y subirlo a un monociclo de unicornio? ¡Tenía que ser un triciclo!

Ahora mismo estábamos en la azotea, pues la hora de almuerzo y cómo siempre nos reuníamos ahí. Entre risas Luka destapó la caja de su bento y casi le da un infarto. La cerró nuevamente a una velocidad apenas visible para el ojo humano.

No tuve que preguntarle que estaba mal, porque su mirada en seguida me transmitió todo.

"Tenemos la misma comida"

Suspiré. Me levanté rápidamente llevando conmigo mi cajita.

-Hey, Gakupo, ¿dónde vas?- preguntó Dell.

-A por un pan de melón. No se me antojan las sobras de ayer. ¿Alguien quiere algo?- Todos dijeron que no, así que entré de nuevo al edificio.

Regresé de comprar y me llevé la sorpresa de que estaban divididos en dos grupos, o debería decir clases sociales. Las mujeres en la sombra y los hombres quemándose al sol. Me senté en medio de Len y Kaito.

-Parece ser que se llevan muy bien- comentó este.

-¿Somos lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia o qué?- pregunté.

-No, pero ellas llevan el control de la relación- contestaron ellos tres a coro. No pude hacer más que sentir lástima por ellos al ser sometidos a los caprichos de sus novias.

Terminamos de comer entre risas y bromas. Y el resto del día fue así.

Por fin las clases finalizaron. Luka, Rin y yo salimos de la escuela rumbo casa de la rubia. Aunque no hablaba mucho con Len, ese día me había pedido de favor que acompañara a Rin hasta su casa o lo más cerca que pudiera dejarla pues él no podía ir con ella. Acepté aún si no entendía bien el porqué. Le conté a la pelirosada de la situación y ella se empeñó tanto en ir que terminé rindiéndome y accediendo.

-Onee-chan, ¿te sirvieron las fotos que te mandé de la tarea? ¡Intenté escanearlas en cuanto llegué a mi casa, pero simplemente no se pudo!

Un momento…. ¿¡Rin le había enviado lo que teníamos que hacer!? ¿Entonces por qué Luka me pidió que me quedara con ella?

-¿Fue para estar más tiempo conmigo?- murmuré

* * *

><p>POV: Luka<p>

Rogué para que Gakupo no hubiera oído eso.

-Sí, me sirvieron de mucho. ¡Muchas gracias!- le sonreí a mi amiga. Miré por sobre mi hombro para ver la expresión del pelimorado, pero era tan neutral como el color blanco.

Después de caminar un rato más llegamos al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Rin.

-Muchas gracias por la molestia- dijo haciendo una reverencia- ¿No desean pasar a tomar algo?

-No te preocupes, no fue nada. Me temó que deberé declinar en la oferta- respondí no queriendo incomodar. Ella miró a Gakupo, quién supongo negó con la cabeza.- Vale, pero no digan que soy maleducada.- contestó.

-No lo diremos, pues ya sabemos que lo eres- bromeé.

-¡Qué mala eres!- hizo cara de puchero.

-Más mala que la ley SOPA. Bueno, nos vemos mañana- la abracé y di media vuelta.

-¡Vayan con cuidado!- gritó desde atrás. Volteé a verla e hice la señal universal de "Ok" con los dedos.

El camino de regreso fue fatigoso. Los intentos de conversación pronto quedaron atrás, pues ninguno de los dos quería hablar. El gruñido de lo que parecía una fiera salvaje llamó mi atención.

-Lo siento- murmuré

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por mi culpa no almorzaste bien.

-Ah, ¿eso? No te preocupes, puedo esperar a la cena…

-No, por favor déjame invitarte al menos un taiyaki.*****

-No, ya te dije que está bien…

-No- lo miré con decisión y lo jalé, obligándolo a seguirme. A unos cuantos pasos estaba un pequeño puesto- Buenas tardes ¿Me da uno de cada uno, por favor?- pedí al vendedor, el cual me contestó con un alegre "en seguida".- Negarte no era una opción- le dije al pelimorado. Él no contestó.

-Aquí tienen- dijo el dependiente después de unos cuántos minutos. Pagué y agradecí. Empecé a caminar, buscaba una banca donde sentarnos.

-Eh… Luka…

-Te lo vas a comer quieras o no- respondí segura de lo que Gakupo quería decirme.

-Mmm…esto… Luka…

-No seas necio- dije cortante.

-Pero Luka…

-¡Maldición! ¡Todavía que me preocupo por ti!- me volví a verlo muy indignada.

-No es eso… es sólo que… ¿hasta cuando piensas tomarme de la mano?

Lo solté bruscamente. Baje la mirada, sentía mi rostro arder.

-L-lo siento- le di la bolsa con pan- Por favor come esto.

-S-sí, gracias….- la agarró con un poco de inseguridad-. Sigamos caminando.

Asentí en silencio. Me sentía muy apenada por lo que había hecho.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara si Rin ya te había pasado las actividades?- soltó como una bomba. Mi estómago dolía de nervios. ¿Debía ser sincera? Sí, tenía que decirle.

-¡Porque me gustas!

* * *

><p>¡Taan, taan, taaan! ¡Leche con pan! :DD<p>

Dejaré hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Por qué? ¡Para mantener viva la curiosidad! ;D Y por que soy mala, por eso también.

Ahora, vayamos con las aclaraciones de los asteriscos:

*Mizuko Kamui: Lo marqué para que recuerden que en realidad nadie se llama así... en este caso el apellido no es el verdadero.

**Por favor cuída/cuíden bien de mi: "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" en japonés. Es una frase que dices cuando conoces a una persona o pides algún favor.

***NPC: Non-player character. Básicamente son los personajes que están programados para hacer o decir algo según la situación. Por ejemplo, en pokémon, los entrenadores que te retan a duelo cuando entras en su campo de visión (qué por más que trates de evadir, pocas veces no te ven -_-ll); en juegos tipo tiroteo, los NPC serían tus compañeros así como también el enemigo. En juegos como Age of Empires, los NPC serían tus aldeanos. En resumen, son personajes sin voluntad propia.

****Tadaima y Okaeri: La primera se traduciría como "Ya llegué" y la segunda como "Bienvenido".

*****Taiyaki: Es un tipo de pan muy común. Tiene forma de pescado y casi siempre está relleno de pasta de judías dulces. Otros rellenos pueden ser crema pastelera, chocolate o queso.

Y con respecto a los emoticons que aparecieron en este capítulo... bueno, creo que hablan por si mismos. Excepto: "(?¬¬)σ",este pequeñín significa enseñarle el dedo de enmedio a alguien.

Es necesario hacer un anuncio: ¡Hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia! :DD. Así que no desesperen, pienso terminarla tarde o temprano (espero temprano).

Por milésima vez: **gracias por leer**. Cualquier duda sobre el capítulo o corrección acerca de las aclaraciones, por favor no duden en decirmelo.

Con un cariño inmenso, se despide de ustedes su amiga Nasuguro.


End file.
